Waiting for you
by Apheront
Summary: Nick Wild y Judy Hopps, el dúo dinámico del ZPD. Dos años haciendo cumplir la ley en la ciudad con un indice de éxito casi del 100% hasta que Nick se ve obligado a salir del juego al tomar un riesgo que Judy consideraba inecesario. Sin tiempo para lágrimas la pequeña coneja se verá envuelta en un nuevo y peligroso caso en el cual el apellido Wilde toma un papel muy importante.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, bueno soy nuevo en el lugar, etc, etc, etc. La verdad no sé si lo hago bien pero me gusta experimentar de vez en cuando y esta película en particular me fascinó, en fin, espero les guste, entretenga o al menos les de algo qué hacer hehe.**

* * *

-Tranquilo, vas a estar bien, te juro que vas a estar bien- Alterada, preocupada y confundida al no saber con exactitud qué hacer, una pequeña coneja de ojos color violeta corría de un lado al otro por un apartamento, mientras que un jadeante y agotado zorro descansaba sobre la cama. A penas y se mantenía consciente. Su pelaje estaba empapado en sudor (Sé que los canidos no sudan por la piel pero bueno es un fic) constantemente se sobaba la cabeza tratando de tomar aire pero le era doloroso respirar.

-Aquí estoy Nick- Dijo Judy dejando un pequeño tazón lleno de agua en la mesa que estaba al lado de la cama –Tu temperatura es muy alta… Espero que esto te ayude un poco- Dijo temerosa, tomando un pañuelo y sumergiéndolo en el agua, para después pasarlo a la frente del zorro quien se estremeció al sentir el frío liquido contra su pelaje –Sabía que algo así te pasaría… ¿Por qué nunca me escuchas?- Las palabras de Judy no reflejaban otra cosa que preocupación aunque acompañada por ira, estaba molesta con Nick.

Al notar que el pañuelo en la cabeza no era suficiente, Judy empezó a recorrer el pecho de Nick con la esperanza de que mejorase, o en el peor de los casos empeorase. Hacía unos cuantos minutos que Judy lo había despojado de su camisa, lo más importante para ella era hacer que su temperatura corporal descendiera.

-J… Judy…- Escuchó débilmente, rápidamente dirigió toda su atención al rostro de Nick, quien finalmente había abierto levemente los ojos.

-Nick… Tienes que ir al hospital…-

-N… No… E… Escúchame ¿Quieres?- Respondió limpiando las lágrimas de Judy con su mano –Tal… Tal vez pienses que soy egoísta por hacer lo que hice… Pero no iba a dejar que fueras tú quien terminara así…-

-Había otras maneras- Dijo Judy sollozando –Había un lobo y un oso polar en nuestro equipo… Cualquiera de ellos pudo haberlo hecho… No tenías que ser tú…-

-T… Tampoco tú… Pero estabas dispuesta a zambullirte en vez de esperarlos…-

-¿Por qué no dejaste que lo hiciera?-

-No… No puedo decirlo-

-¡Nick deja de ser tan orgulloso! Ningún motivo es bueno para hacer esa estupidez- Replicó Judy conteniendo el impulso de golpearlo en el rostro.

-Hehe… Te equivocas zanahorias… Tengo un muy buen motivo- Respondió Nick embozando esa típica sonrisa que solía molestarla.

Aun a pesar de lo que decía, Judy no estaba del todo convencida de que estuviese hablando con cordura, en el estado en el que se encontraba Nick podía confundirse fácilmente.

-Ya basta… No es el momento para hablar de esto… Tengo que llevarte al hospital- Una vez más Judy retomaba su firmeza. Rápidamente fue hasta el armario que estaba en la habitación y busco la ropa que ella consideró más decente, aun a pesar del mal rato que estaba pasando, seguía odiando la ridícula camisa que Nick siempre usaba. Mientras tanto, el zorro seguía luchando consigo mismo, su cuerpo no lo obedecía del todo, la verdad era que no quería alejarse de Judy, no quería estar lejos de ella, pero a penas y podía moverse.

-Ven, te ayudaré a vestirte y nos iremos ¿De acuerdo?- Al ver que Nick empezó a moverse, Judy finalmente se sintió un poco aliviada de ver a su compañero y mejor amigo salir de la cama… Pero entonces todo empeoró.

-¡Aghhh!- Se quejó Nick en cuanto se sentó. Un dolor punzante le atravesaba el pecho, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y su respiración sonaba forzada y limitada. Con su mano apretaba fuertemente su pelaje tratando de respirar.

-¡Nick!-

-J… Ju… Judy… A-ayúdame… Por favor ayúdame…- Decía con la voz temblorosa. Nuevamente se había recostado, el dolor no desaparecía ni disminuía, solo se hacía más fuerte, como si se estuviese quemando desde dentro hacia fuera.

-Yo… Yo… Am… Espera aquí- La pequeña coneja estaba aterrada. Rápidamente corrió hasta la sala en donde había dejado su teléfono.

" _No te vayas"_ Pensó viendo cómo salía por la puerta " _Demonios… Duele mucho… Sé que tengo que ir al hospital… Pero no quiero dejarla… No quiero que me deje… Y si… ¿Y si es la última vez que la veo? No sé si pueda salir de esta... No se lo he dicho… Pero me siento peor de lo que me veo…" –_ (Suspiro) Tengo… Tengo que decírselo- A duras penas, y a costa de su propia salud, Nick finalmente se levantó de la cama. Los parpados le pesaban y su vista era borrosa. A como podía avanzaba por su habitación hasta la puerta, pero entonces se detuvo al escuchar los pasos de su compañera.

-Solo espera un poco y… ¡Nick!-

-Judy- Dijo débilmente antes de desplomarse hasta el suelo.

-¿En qué demonios piensas? Escucha ya llame una ambulancia… Llegarán aquí pronto, por favor resiste- Decía mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse y regresar a la cama.

-E… Espera… Hay… Hay algo que tengo que decirte…- Respondió Nick con dificultad.

-Sea lo que sea puede esperar-

-Claro que no…- Judy aun lo sujetaba, podía sentir cómo su temperatura volvía a subir.

-Nick estás ardiendo-

-Por favor ¡Escúchame!- Exclamó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba sobre la cama hasta ver a Judy a los ojos –No… No me siento bien… En verdad nada bien… Y hay algo que quiero decirte…- A medida que hablaba sentía como si fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento –Judy yo… Yo…-

-Nick por favor basta… Tienes que descansar… No quiero perderte…-

-Yo tampoco… Pero no quiero alejarme de ti…-

-¿Por qué no?-

" _Es una locura que vaya a hacerlo… Seguramente creerá que estoy loco… Qué más da… Ya no tengo nada que perder…"_

-Judy yo te…- Irónicamente, en el momento en el que empezó a hablar sintió como si su cuerpo entero se congelara, simplemente se desplomó hacia el frente, al verlo Judy rápidamente lo sujetó, evitando que terminase en el suelo.

-Te amo…- Eso fue lo último que escuchó, como un simple suspiró. Judy se quedó congelada, aun sostenía al zorro en sus hombros, era un shock total para ella, no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía qué hacer, estaba fuera de sí hasta que escuchó a alguien golpear la puerta, la ambulancia había llegado.

Todo fue un caos desde ahí. Judy fue en la ambulancia, solo veía cómo los doctores atendían al inconsciente zorro en la camilla. Durante todo el viaje Judy no dijo palabra alguna, solo veía a Nick fijamente, sus últimas palabras antes de desmayarse no dejaban de rondar su mente una y otra vez.

En cuanto arribaron al hospital Judy corrió detrás de la camilla por los pasillos, se mantenía cerca de Nick lo más que podía hasta que llegaron a urgencias.

-Lo siento, pero no puede entrar aquí- Dijo una Leona del equipo que había transportado a Nick.

-Pero él es…-

-Sin excepciones oficial… Lo siento-

No hubo otra opción más que esperar. Judy se sentó en la sala de espera, a menudo miraba el reloj, esperando que el tiempo avanzara más rápido, pero solo parecía ir más despacio. En un intento de distraerse sacó su celular y empezó a pasear por su galería de fotos, estaba repleta de fotografías de ella y Nick y de algunas escenas del crimen también, llevaban dos años trabajando juntos en Zootopia, la mejor pareja del ZPD.

-Se suponía que hoy tú invitarías el café…- Murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque también con lágrimas en los ojos –Después de trabajar te prometí que iríamos al cine…- Entre más hablaba su ánimo decaía más y más -¿Por qué dijiste eso? ¿Era verdad o solo estabas confundido?-

-Por favor Nick… No puedes dejarme así-

* * *

 **Bueno eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado. Según yo vea haré los capítulos más largos, hasta otra. Paz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, capítulo nuevo, nada qué comentar, solo disfruten**

* * *

El tiempo pasaba, los animales iban y venían, y el infernal tic, tac del reloj estaba sacando de quicio a Judy. Su teléfono se había descargado hace una hora, no había manera alguna de distraerse ahora, hasta que finalmente la puerta por la que Nick había desaparecido se abrió. Rápidamente y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió esperando ver al zorro salir caminando como si nada, con esa sonrisa en el rostro. Completa decepción.

-Cómo… ¿Cómo está?- Preguntó al estar frente a la Leona que había visto horas atrás.

-¿Podría decirme su nombre?-

-Oficial Judy Hopps-

-Bien, la llamada no será necesaria- Respondió apuntando algo en una tabla.

-Ll… ¿Llamada? A… ¿Acaso él?- Preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

-Él está bien, está estable pero es un caso muy grave de hipotermia, casi le da un paro cardíaco… Usted es el único animal en su lista de emergencias-

-¿La única?- Murmuró sorprendida.

-Oficial Hopps, necesito que responda algunas preguntas sobre Nicholas Wilde ¿Puede?-

-Claro-

-Bien, primero ocupación-

-Oficial de policía igual que yo-

-Está bien- Cada respuesta que Judy le daba iba directamente a la tabla que la leona sostenía -¿Residencia?-

-Un apartamento en el centro de Zootopia-

-Edad-

-25 años-

-¿Algún familiar al que podamos contactar?-

-Pues… No… No sé nada sobre eso-

-Muy bien señorita Hopps, eso es todo-

-¿Qué? ¿Solo eso? ¿No hay más preguntas?-

-Las hay, pero para ello requerimos información familiar sobre el paciente- Respondió el gran felino, mientras se alejaba.

-Espere… ¿Puedo verlo?- Preguntó temerosa.

-Aun no despierta, pero si quiere puede comprobarlo usted misma. Habitación 4-C-

-Gracias-

Mientras caminaba por los silenciosos pasillos del hospital Judy empezó a reflexionar sobre la vida familiar de Nick. En los dos años que han trabajado juntos, este nunca le ha hablado de su familia, más allá de aquél doloroso recuerdo, no había nada. Sus padres no lo llamaban, no frecuentaba a ningún hermano o primo, no hacía mención alguna de ellos. Otra cosa importante en la cual pensar, Judy era la única alma que Nick había marcado como contacto de emergencia, Bogo no estaba en esa lista, ni ningún otro policía. Al estar tan perdida en sus pensamientos, tan hundida en la vida de su compañero, no se dio cuenta cuando llegó a la habitación. Lentamente abrió la puerta, en cierta manera tenía miedo.

-¿Nick?- Murmuró con la esperanza de recibir alguna respuesta. Al no obtener nada, solo suspiró en decepción y entró en la habitación. Ahí estaba, recostado en la camilla con un respirador para hocicos largos, se veía tranquilo a diferencia de hacía unas horas –Hola… Sé que no me escuchas pero… (Suspiro) Me siento como una tonta… Sé que no vas a despertar ahora… Desde ayer estuve cuestionándome por qué lo hiciste… Ahora me doy cuenta que fue mi culpa… Si no fuera tan obstinada no habrías tomado ese riesgo por mí… Bogo seguramente querrá matarnos- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa –Debíamos estar en la estación hace más de una hora… Claro que tendré que explicarle que no irás a trabajar hoy… (Sollozando) Ni mañana… ¡Maldición Nick!- Finalmente Judy se desmoronó en el borde de la camilla. No podía contener las lágrimas, tampoco quería hacerlo, ansiaba sentir su garra acariciando suavemente su cabeza, ver esa estúpida sonrisa una vez más – ¡Debí ser yo! ¡Yo soy quien debería estar en esta camilla! Tú deberías estar burlándote de mí como siempre lo haces… Ahora no sé cuándo vas a despertar, y todo por una estúpida maleta… Nick, tienes que despertar… Te necesito…- Por los minutos siguientes Judy no pudo separarse de él, era como darlo por muerto, o al menos así lo sentía ella. Tal como había dicho, sentía que todo era culpa suya.

 **EL DÍA ANTERIOR**

-T… Tu… ¿Tundratown?- Replicó Nick tiritando mientras observaba desde el techo de un edificio junto con Judy y otros dos oficiales.

-Bogo dijo que necesitaban apoyo… Y… Ya hemos venido aquí antes- Respondió casi en el mismo estado que el zorro, aunque se esmeraba en disimularlo.

-Sí… Pero no tenías que ofrecernos a los dos… A… Además las veces que hemos venido son de día y no estamos a mitad del invierno-

-Hehe, créanme, se pone peor a media noche- Dijo uno de los oficiales que estaba con ellos. Se trataba de un lobo y un oso polar.

-Wolfgang, ahí- Dijo el oso, apuntando a la calle.

-Q… ¿Qué hace una hiena aquí? ¿A caso ya no hay sentido común en esta ciudad?- Preguntó Nick al ver por sus binoculares.

-E… Es el sujeto del… Del expediente- Agregó Hopps.

-Sí, llevamos siguiéndolo una semana, hasta ahora no ha hecho nada fuera de la ley, pero tal como dijo tu compañero, una hiena en Tundratown, no es normal- Explicó el oso.

-Las hienas son una molestia, aprovechadas y engañosas, igual de molestas que los zorros…- Dijo el Lobo con aires de superioridad, a lo que recibió un golpe en la cabeza -¿Qué? Oh…- Nick, Judy y el oso lo veían con indiferencia.

-(Suspiro) Como sea, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Preguntó Nick regresando su atención a la hiena que caminaba por la calle -¿Ya vieron eso?-

-Parece que está hablando con alguien más pero… Está sacando…- Decía Judy.

-¿Un arma?- Completó Nick.

Lo siguiente que todos escucharon fue un ensordecedor disparo, no eran dardos, eran balas, balas de plomo. Wolfgang casi podía oler la pólvora, un olor amargo y desconocido.

-A… Acaba de…-

-Lo… Lo asesinó…-

-Está tomando algo- Dijo el oso –Es una maleta-

-Olvida la maleta Bernard, acaba de asesinar a un animal- Replicó el lobo –Hay que arrestar a ese infeliz. ¡Hopps! ¡Wilde!- Ambos estaban en shock, ¿Cómo no estarlo? Judy era un conejo, una presa, en toda su vida nunca había presenciado tal violencia, ni siquiera en sus dos años trabajando en el ZPD, en cuanto Nick, era otra historia, tal vez era un depredador, pero hacía todo para olvidarlo, lo que acababa de ver, le recordaba lo que era en realidad.

-Wolfgang, ellos nunca han estado en esta situación-

-Depende de nosotros entonces, luego volveremos por ellos-

Nick y Judy ni siquiera se percataron de que los habían dejado, aun trataban de procesar lo que acababan de ver. El primero en reaccionar fue Nick, al ver cómo la hiena empezaba a alejarse.

-Zanahorias, ¡Zanahorias! ¡Hopps!- Ella no respondía, su mirada estaba fija en el lugar del asesinato, sus manos temblaban y sus orejas estaban caídas.

-¡Judy!-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí ¿Dónde están Wolfgang y Bernard?- Preguntó confundida.

-Ahí- Respondió Nick señalando a la calle, ambos habían empezado a perseguir a la hiena, quien al notar su presencia, rápidamente intentó huir.

-¿Crees que logren atraparlo?- Preguntó Judy.

-Me preocupa más lo que arrojó al agua- Dijo el zorro mirando por los binoculares nuevamente. Había una zona de construcción justo al lado de la calle, dentro de la misma, una gran parte del hielo había sido removida, dejando un pequeño estanque.

-¿La maleta?-

-Así es-

Habiendo recobrado el sentido, los dos bajaron a la calle. La hiena, Wolfgang y Bernard ya no estaban a la vista. Rápido y sin dificultad, ambos accedieron a la zona de construcción saltando la reja.

-Debo admitirlo, esa hiena tiene una puntería perfecta- Dijo Nick arrodillándose en el borde del estanque –Vaya, basta con acercarse al agua para que te de frío ¿No es así Zanahorias?- Agregó girando su cabeza hacia Judy, quien estaba desabrochando su chaleco después de haberse quitado su cinturón -Wow, wow, Hopps, para esto hay hoteles-

-¿Tienes que buscarle el doble sentido a todo? Voy a entrar- Respondió corriendo hacia el agua.

-¡Alto ahí coneja intrépida! No eres un animal de la tundra, no sobrevivirás ahí- Dijo cargándola antes de saltar.

-¡Bájame!-

-Solo si prometes que no harás una locura-

-Es evidencia importante-

-¡Es solo una maleta!-

-¡Podría ser una bomba!-

-Si fuera una bomba, pienso que tú y yo ya estaríamos en Sahara Square. Zanahorias, tu pelaje no es tan grueso- Dijo Nick con firmeza, levantando a Judy lo suficiente para estar frente a frente.

-Hay conejos de nieve- Replicó cruzando los brazos. Odiaba que Nick la cargara, le recordaba lo pequeña que era, aunque también la hacía sentir extrañamente avergonzada de sentirse dominada por él.

-No eres un conejo de nieve-

-¡Suéltame ya!- Exclamó sacudiéndose hasta que logró liberarse. Una vez más, estaba a punto de entrar al hielo.

-(Suspiro) Espero que me perdones- Dijo Nick tomando su arma tranquilizadora.

-¿De qué hablas? Au…- Se quejó al sentir el dardo clavarse en su brazo –Nick… Te… Te voy… Vas a… Te… Odio…-

-Lo siento mucho Zanahorias- Dijo tomándola antes de golpear el suelo –Bien, aquí vamos- Ahora era él quien se estaba desvistiendo, a diferencia de Judy, Nick removió por completo la parte superior de su uniforme, sabía a lo que se estaba arriesgando, debía ser rápido y tener alguna manera de calentarse al salir –M… Maldición…- Murmuró al sentir el helado viento golpearlo directamente –Es por ti Hopps- Su corazón latía a toda velocidad, sus piernas temblaban y su sentido común le imploraba que no lo hiciera –Será mejor hacer esto antes de que me arrepienta… ¡Aquí voy!- En un simple movimiento, el zorro pelirrojo se encontraba en el agua. Al instante sintió cómo todos sus músculos se entumían por el frío, la luz era escasa, por suerte su visión nocturna natural era suficiente. Debía moverse rápido, en cuanto divisó la maleta de metal empezó a nadar hacia ella. Con cada pequeño avance sentía como si su piel se quemara con el frío, la distancia parecía interminable, hasta que finalmente alcanzó su objetivo. Rápidamente empezó a nadar de vuelta a la superficie. Sentía que el aire se le terminaba, empezaba a ahogarse y en su mente solo estaba la imagen de Judy queriendo saltar a buscarlo, no iba a permitirlo. De manera algo cruel pero, si iba morir, lo iba a hacer fuera de ese lugar. Cuando finalmente salió, lo primero que hizo fue abrir su hocico lo más que pudo y dejar que el frío aire del lugar llenara sus pulmones, era mejor que nada –Lo logre… Lo… Logre- Decía tiritando mientras salía del agua con la maleta en las manos, Judy seguía inconsciente.

" _Seguramente querrá matarme en cuanto despierte"_ Pensó con una pequeña sonrisa, lo que hizo después fue buscar sus uniforme en los alrededores.

-¿Perdiste algo?- Dijo una voz detrás de él, al mismo tiempo que sentía algo tocar su nuca.

-Asumo que lograste perder al oso y al lobo- Dijo Nick quedándose quieto, tolerando el frío lo más que pudo.

-No fue tan difícil, ahora, dame mi maleta y yo te daré tu uniforme- Dijo la hiena con una sonrisa maniática.

-¿Cómo sé que no me volarás la cabeza como a tu amigo de allá?-

-Tienes razón, así es más simple- Nick escuchó un pequeño "Click" Supuso que el arma estaba preparada para disparar. Como un simple reflejo e instinto de supervivencia, en un movimiento rápido se dio media vuelta, asestando un fuerte golpe con el portafolio en el rostro de la hiena.

-Infeliz hijo de…- En cuanto la hiena se recuperó, solo pudo ver a Nick abalanzándose sobre él, los dos depredadores empezaron a pelear, ya que el arma había caído en la nieve después del golpe.

Con todo el alboroto, y el tiempo que había pasado, Judy empezaba a recobrar el conocimiento, la primera imagen que vio no fue del todo agradable.

-Wolfgang… Wolfgang ¿Me escuchas?- Decía en voz baja cerca de su radio.

-Hopps ¿Qué pasa? estamos buscando al sospechoso-

-Está aquí… Vuelvan rápido- Habiendo dicho eso, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, rápidamente se levantó y corrió a socorrer a Nick, quien a decir verdad, estaba perdiendo la pelea.

-¡Aléjate zorro tramposo!- Exclamó la hiena al mismo tiempo que lo golpeaba en el rostro, dejándolo en el suelo.

-¡Solo yo puedo llamarlo así!- Gritó Judy al mismo tiempo que saltaba y pateaba al depredador en la mejilla con la suficiente fuerza como para desorientarlo, por desgracia no fue tan efectivo como ella esperaba –Miren, encontré un esponjoso intento de policía, me pregunto si tu carne será igual de esponjosa…- Decía la hiena con malicia. Había atrapado a Judy, tomándola de las patas.

-Oye risitas- La hiena rápidamente dirigió su atención a Nick –Solo yo puedo levantarla así- Tanto él como Judy se quedaron congelados. Nick estaba sosteniendo el arma.

-No vas a disparar eso… Podrías darle a tu amiga-

-¿Sabes? Una de mis grandes habilidades, es que tengo una puntería perfecta- Respondió con una sonrisa. Aunque su mano temblaba por el frío, tiró del gatillo. La bala logró atravesar el brazo que sostenía a Judy, dejándola caer en la nieve. La hiena solo se quejaba y maldecía al aire, estaba más que decidido a acabar con Nick, hasta que vio a lo lejos a los otros dos oficiales que lo habían perseguido.

-Esto no ha terminado zorro-

Al fin todo había terminado. Nick ya no soportaba más las inclemencias del clima, soltó el arma, la maleta e incluso él terminó sentado en el suelo, tiritando y empapado, en algunas partes de su pelaje se habían formado pequeños montones de nieve.

-¡Nicholas Wilde! ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?!- Cuestionó preocupada, tomando la camisa de Nick.

-E… Evitar que hicieras una locura- Respondió tiritando.

-¿Haciéndola tú?-

-Hehe… Lo siento… ¿Querías quedarte con el crédito?-

-No es tiempo para bromear, ponte esto- Respondió Judy entregándole el uniforme.

-(Tosiendo) Estoy bien Zanahorias… En serio-

-No, claro que no lo estás-

 **EL DÍA ACTUAL**

-Judy, llegaste muy tarde hoy ¿Dónde está Nick?- Preguntó Garraza al verla acercarse a la recepción.

-Nick está en…-

-¡HOPPS!- La gruesa voz del jefe Bogo retumbó por todo el edificio, era más que claro que estaba furioso.

-3 horas tarde y Wilde no está contigo- Decía el gigantesco búfalo sentado en el escritorio de su oficina -2 años trabajando aquí, y ambos tenían un record perfecto. Ahora espero una explicación que no haga que los suspenda a ambos por una semana ¡¿Y dónde está Wilde?!-

-¡Nick está en el hospital!- Exclamó Judy. Demasiadas emociones en una sola mañana, era mucha carga para un pequeño conejo –Por eso llegué tarde… Y él no vendrá hoy-

-¿Wilde está en el hospital?-

-Sí… Tiene hipotermia… El caso de ayer le costó muy caro-

Bogo simplemente suspiró calmándose un poco.

-Bien, supongo que podrás encargarte de los parquímetros por hoy- Dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué? Pero… Jefe solo fue un contratiempo… No volverá a…-

-Escucha Hopps, no lo hago por que sea un castigo. Necesito a mis oficiales en plena forma, y los necesito atentos… Tú no te ves bien hoy-

-Pero yo…-

-Hopps, cuando llegaste aquí creí que eras un chiste, no cometeré ese error otra vez, pero necesito que te calmes y concentres. Lamento que Wilde terminara en el hospital, pero nuestro trabajo es peligroso, y él lo sabe bien al igual que tú, cosas así suelen pasar-

-Estoy consciente de eso- Respondió levantándose de la silla –Pero Nick arriesgo todo por esa estúpida maleta… Al menos quiero saber si valió la pena-

-(Suspiro) Acompáñame- Judy asintió y caminó detrás de él por los pasillos hasta llegar a la bodega de las evidencias.

-Gorberto- Dijo Bogo al entrar -¿Terminaste con esa maleta?-

-Está abierta, y encendida si es lo que estás preguntando- Respondió un gran gorila mientras organizaba distintas cajas de gran tamaño.

-¿Encendida?- Dijo Judy confundida.

-Así es Hopps, lo que Wilde recuperó era más que una simple maleta, es una computadora, quería esperarlos a ambos para revisarla ya que ustedes fueron quienes la consiguieron, pero dadas las circunstancias-

-¿Qué hay en la computadora?- Preguntó Judy con impaciencia.

-Aun no lo sé- Respondió Bogo al mismo tiempo que abría el portafolio dejando ver la pantalla con un único icono –Todo tuyo Hopps- Al ver ese trozo de metal frente a ella, se llenó de ira, al recordar lo que tuvo que pasar para obtenerla, solo esperaba que fuera importante. Al seleccionar el ícono se abrió una pantalla de carga, en cuanto terminó dejo ver una lista de animales.

-¿Qué es esto?- Se preguntó la coneja, recorriendo la lista –Nutriales, Bellwether… Son todos los animales relacionados al caso de los aulladores-

-¿Todos? Eso significa…- Trató de decir Bogo.

-Judy Hopps… También estoy yo… Es una lista de blancos y sobre mí está…- Los ojos de Judy se abrieron por completo al ver el nombre "Nicholas Wilde- Blanco prioritario"

En la habitación en la que Nick se encontraba, alguien abrió la puerta lentamente y la cerró con seguro detrás de él. Llevaba consigo una mochila, de la cual sacó un bozal.

-¡Garraza!- Gritó Bogo corriendo hacia la salida junto con Judy.

-¡Sí señor!-

-¡Quiero a todos los oficiales disponibles en el hospital del centro ya!-

El visitante sorpresa de Nick era aquella hiena del día anterior, había desconectado el respirador de Nick cambiándolo por el bozal, al sentir la dificultad para respirar, el zorro despertó confundido al no poder moverse, tenía los brazos atados a la camilla.

-Hola ¿Me recuerdas?-

-¡Tenemos que irnos ya!- Exclamó Judy tomando el volante.

-¡Acelera Hopps!- Respondió Bogo encendiendo la sirena.

La hiena entonces sacó un afilado cuchillo de su mochila. Nick estaba aterrado, no podía hablar ni moverse, simplemente se retorcía con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

-Puedes intentar gritar, nadie te escuchara- Dijo la hiena deslizando el cuchillo por el pecho de Nick, haciendo presión suficiente como para cortar su piel. El pobre zorro simplemente gemía de dolor, el bozal le impedía hablar. La hiena se burlaba y sonreía mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Esto va a ser divertido-

* * *

 **Bueno espero les haya gustado, y otra cosa, cualquier duda o sugerencia sientase libres de dejarla en los comentarios y pueden mandar mensaje si quieren, con gusto responderé. Paz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, nuevo capítulo y un pequeño mensaje, es que en este fic la trama estará más centrada en crimen y suspenso. Sí habrá momentos de Judy x Nick pero no estará enfocado en eso. Si les interesa estoy haciendo otro fic en el que el romance de estos dos es el tema principal, segun lo que quieran leer están esas dos opciones**

* * *

El frío metal se deslizaba cual agua sobre la piel del zorro una y otra vez. Corte tras corte, risa tras risa Nick se sumía más y más en el pánico y la desesperación. Un líquido cálido escurría por su pelaje, bien sabía que era su sangre.

-(Burla) Tranquilo, esto terminará pronto… Con todos esos cortes solo tardarás algunas horas en morir- Dijo la hiena empezando a reír nuevamente.

El cuerpo de Nick estaba lleno de cortes, grandes y pequeños, algunos más profundos que otros, pero no tan graves como para una muerte inmediata. Varias partes de su pelaje eran ahora de color carmesí.

-Bien, creo que eso nos da tiempo para hablar- Dijo el depredador desplazándose cerca del rostro de Nick –Aunque claro seré yo quien hable… ¿Sabes dónde está mi maleta?- Preguntó acercando su rostro al de Nick con una sonrisa demencial. Como respuesta, el zorro sacudió su cabeza de un lado al otro.

-¿Seguro que no lo sabes?- Volvió a preguntar la hiena, esta vez colocando su cuchillo sobre el cuello de Nick, pero este se mantuvo firme. La respuesta nuevamente fue negativa.

-Así que olvidaste que fuiste tú quien la tomó, tiene sentido, pero dime si te corto una oreja… ¿Eso te refrescaría la memoria?- Ante ese comentario los ojos de Nick se abrieron por completo y su cuerpo empezó a temblar, su respiración aunque pesada estaba agitada –O tal vez perder un ojo te ayude más- Dijo la hiena –La verdad es que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, podría terminar contigo parte por parte y nadie lo sabría… O tal vez… Debería traer a esa pequeña conejita…- Nick no estaba prestando atención del todo, hasta que dijo eso, no lograba entenderlo bien. Los depredadores ya no tenían ese tipo de costumbres, sin importar lo viles que pudiesen llegar a ser, jamás regresarían a un instinto tan primitivo como el de cazar a las presas y alimentarse de ellas… Algo andaba muy mal con esa Hiena –Sí, podría ser divertido… En caso de que me de hambre…- Nick se sacudió con furia, tratando de soltarse, aunque claramente fue en vano -¡Si no quieres que ella se convierta en mi cena te aconsejo que me digas donde está la maldita maleta!- Exclamó furioso. Como respuesta, una mirada irónica por parte del zorro, quien a causa del bozal, claramente no podría hablar.

-Más te vale que no esté con la policía…- Nuevamente Nick se puso nervioso –(Suspiro) Aunque creo que es obvio, bueno, creo que no me sirves más, te haré un favor y terminaré con tu sufrimiento ahora- Nuevamente el filosos cuchillo estaba sobre su garganta, esta vez podía sentir cómo empezaba a hacer presión. Nick sabía que ese era su final, estaba débil, aunque pudiera moverse sería inútil. Estaba temblando, en cierta manera quería llorar, no quería morir, no así y mucho menos ahora.

" _Adiós Judy…"_ Pensó cerrando los ojos con fuerza, esperando su lenta y dolorosa muerte.

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió de golpe astillando la madera del marco.

-Pero qué…- Antes de que la hiena pudiese siquiera reaccionar Bogo lo tomó del cuello y lo estrelló contra el muro. Como mera reacción, la hiena clavó con fuerza el cuchillo en el brazo del búfalo. Bogo simplemente miró el cuchillo insertado en su piel y lego regreso su atención a la bestia que estaba sosteniendo.

-Hehe…-

Judy por otro lado recién llegaba a la habitación, ordenes de Bogo de quedarse al margen, aunque claro solo obedeció a medias. Detrás de ella había un escuadrón entero de policías, entre ellos el oso polar y el lobo del día anterior. Todos esperaban ver un caos al llegar a la habitación de Nick, en vez de eso poco antes de llegar a la destrozada puerta, todos quedaron en shock al ver una hiena salir volando por la puerta hasta estrellarse contra el muro. Judy fue la primera en reaccionar, rápidamente entro en la habitación, y sintió como si su corazón se detuviera por un segundo. Bogo retiraba las ataduras de los brazos de Nick, mientras este tenía la mirada perdida en el techo, aun con el bozal puesto.

-No te muevas, voy a quitarte eso…- Decía bogo a punto de retirar el bozal, hasta que Judy saltó de la nada hacia la cama, en cierta manera arrancando esa cosa del rostro de Nick.

-Hey… Creo que no podrá usar mi camisa favorita un tiempo- Dijo débilmente en cuanto su hocico estuvo libre. Aun a pesar de la horrible experiencia que acababa de vivir, mantenía esa sonrisa, mantenía esa actitud despreocupada, hacía sentir a Judy que no le importaba su propia vida.

Una mueca de ira se dibujó en el rostro de la pequeña coneja, aunque en sus ojos solo había tristeza. Las lágrimas brotaban sin control y sentía una gran necesidad de golpearlo, pero en vez de eso, terminó abrazándolo fuertemente. Lentamente Nick alzó uno de sus brazos hasta la espalda de Judy en un intento por corresponder el abrazo.

-(Llorando) Eres un idiota… Un completo idiota…- Decía entre sollozos logrando ver algunas partes del pelaje de Nick manchadas de sangre. Hacía un par de minutos que Bogo había salido de la habitación.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? A penas y puedo moverme…-

-¡No me refiero a eso!- Exclamó separándose de él, aun con los ojos llenos de lágrimas -¡Estuviste así de cerca de morir! ¡¿A caso no te importa?!- Más que estar furiosa, se sentía herida, traicionada en cierto punto, siempre era ella la que debía preocuparse por él, cuidar que una de sus tonterías no le costara la vida y parecía ser que a Nick eso le daba igual.

-Mírate… Estás herido… Enfermo… Ese maniático vino a matarte… Y aun sigues con esa estúpida sonrisa… ¿No te preocupas por ti mismo? ¿No te preocupas por mí?- Cuestionaba limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos –No sabía se lograría llegar a tiempo… No sabía si volvería a verte…-

-No Judy…- Dijo con debilidad –No es lo que crees…-

-Te odio…- Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir del lugar. No era la primera vez que lo decía, de hecho era algo común, pero en esta ocasión Nick sintió que iba en serio –Judy… Judy por favor espera no…- La pequeña coneja lo ignoraba por completo. Sus orejas estaban caídas al igual que su mirada. Nick estaba dispuesto a saltar de la camilla e ir por ella, hasta que un grupo de doctores entraron en la habitación, entre todos ellos perdió a Judy de vista.

Al salir todos la veían fijamente, aunque ella un no se percataba de ello, estaba confundida, molesta, triste, preocupada, todo al mismo tiempo, ¿Cuál de todas esas emociones era la correcta?

-Hopps- Escuchó frente a ella. Al levantar la mirada el resto de los policías dejaron de mirarla -¿Y Wilde?-

-Él está… Bien…- Respondió decaída. Bogo entendió que no sería buena idea darle más vueltas al tema –Te necesito en la estación- Judy simplemente asintió y siguió su camino por el pasillo -¡Wolfgang! ¡Bernard!-

-Señor-

-Separen un grupo de vigilancia, quiero esta habitación cerrada día y noche, nadie entra sin pasar por ustedes ¿Quedó claro?-

-Sí señor-

-¿Por qué tenemos que hacerlo nosotros?- Preguntó el Lobo en cuanto Bogo se alejó lo suficiente.

-Tal vez lo merecemos, si hubiéramos atrapado a esa hiena desde ayer esto no hubiera pasado-

-¿Qué crees que le hayan hecho al zorro?-

-Pues a juzgar por el semblante de Hopps, no debió ser nada bueno-

Al cabo de algunas horas, las guardias en la habitación estaban montadas. Nick había sido atendido y nuevamente estaba bajo tratamiento, con la diferencia de que ahora estaba consciente. Tenía tiempo de sobra para pensar en lo que había pasado.

Por otro lado Judy y Bogo se habían retirado de regreso a la estación, esta vez llevando consigo a la desquiciada hiena del día anterior.

-¿Qué espera conseguir de él?- Preguntaba Judy caminando rumbo a la sala de interrogatorios.

-No sabemos cuántos animales más estén relacionados a esta lista, podrían ser muchos y no tenemos ni la menor idea de por dónde empezar, esta hiena nos dirá todo lo que queremos saber- Respondió Bogo deteniéndose frente a la puerta –Ahora escucha Hopps, necesito que mantengas la calma y no hagas preguntas innecesarias ¿Quedó claro? Yo me encargaré del resto-

-Sí señor…- Aunque Judy no se encontraba del mejor ánimo posible, había un par de cosas que quería preguntar directamente.

-¿Disfrutas del hospedaje?- Dijo Bogo al entrar y ver a la hiena encadenada a la mesa.

-¿Son necesarias las cadenas? Tú podrías romperme el cuello con una sola mano-

-Así es más divertido- Respondió Bogo desplazándose frente a la mesa –Ahora… Dinos tu nombre-

-Mi nombre es Aida Hayen-

-Bien señor Hayen, se le acusa de homicidio contra un civil, intento de homicidio contra un oficial de policía y de ser cómplice de un atentado contra múltiples objetivos ¿Alguna declaración?-

-Declaro que no pueden acusarme de cosas que no hice…- Replicó inclinándose hacia el frente.

-¿Niegas haber entrado a la habitación de compañero? ¿Niegas haberlo torturado?- Replicó Judy saltando a la mesa, ese comentario en verdad la había molestado.

-¿El zorro? Claro que no, y si me quitan esto con gusto terminaré el trabajo-

-¡Déjate de tonterías!- Exclamó Bogo golpeando la mesa a lado de Judy –Vimos la lista, y sabemos que Wilde es tu principal objetivo-

-¿Wilde? Quieres decir que… ¿Ese zorro es un Wilde? ¿Y además está en la lista?-

-¿Qué?- Dijo Judy.

-Maldición… Habría ganado mucho dinero con solo haberlo apuñalado…-

-¿No la has visto?- Cuestionó Bogo.

-¡Claro que no par de idiotas! Mi trabajo era entregarla, luego nos darían los objetivos… Quien asesinara al más importante se haría rico…-

-¡¿Entonces por qué fuiste por Nick?!- Exclamó Judy.

-Era personal… No iba a dejar que ese infeliz se saliera con la suya… Y de paso podría averiguar donde se encontraba mi maleta, aunque ahora es obvio que está aquí ¿Cierto conejita?-

-Si está aquí o no, eso ya no debe preocuparte, no la volverás a ver- Dijo Bogo –Ahora dinos ¿A quién ibas a entregar esa lista?-

-¿Le hiciste todo eso a Nick solo por capricho?- Cuestionó sorprendida, Judy no podía creer tanta crueldad por parte de un animal, aun a pesar de ser un depredador.

-Claro que sí… ¿Te molesta acaso? Casi lamento haberle puesto el bozal… Me habría gustado escuchar sus gritos… Imagínalo… Suplicando piedad… Muriendo lentamente… Todo porque tú lo abandonaste… Hahaha- Una risa casi demencial. Judy ya no podía contenerse, sus manos estaban temblaban –Oh, tu nariz es adorable… ¿Qué vas a hacer eh?-

Bogo también estaba harto, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo Judy actuó. Con toda la fuerza que pudo golpeó a Aida en el rostro, a penas y logro mover su cabeza –Tus manos sí que son suaves pequeña…- En cuanto le dio la cara nuevamente Judy le estaba apuntando con su repelente para zorros, en realidad funcionaba en todos los animales -¡AHHHHH!- Gritó fuertemente. Judy no se detenía, quería escucharlo sufrir tanto como Nick, era venganza.

-¡HOPPS!- Gritó Bogo tomándola del chaleco y apartándola de Aida.

-¡Él debe pagar por lo que hizo!- Respondió furiosa -¡Nick no merecía que lo torturaran así!-

-¡Si empezamos a comportarnos como él estamos echando a la basura años de civilización! Wilde sobrevivió, eso es lo único que importa ¡Y si tú no te comportas terminarás limpiando los baños de toda la estación por un mes!-

-Sí señor…- Respondió cabizbaja al mismo tiempo que Bogo la dejaba en el suelo.

-Ahora Hopps, espera afuera-

-Pero…-

-¡FUERA!-

A regañadientes Judy salió por la puerta, la cual Bogo se encargó de cerrar con seguro.

-¡Maldita! ¡Maldita! ¡Maldita!- Repetía la hiena agitando la cabeza tratando de aliviar el ardor en su rostro –Que buen oficial… Si creen que van a obtener algo de mí se equivocan…-

-Eso ya lo veremos- Dijo Bogo sacando las llaves de las esposas de Aida –No estoy de acuerdo con su comportamiento… Y claro que recibirá un castigo, pero si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro…- Bogo lo liberó por completo –Wilde es el único que puede hacerla enojar-

-Ese loco infeliz…- Murmuraba Judy mientras se alejaba de la sala de interrogatorio – (Suspiro) Aunque… Yo no me porté bien con Nick…-

-Se veía muy mal hace un rato- Escuchó detrás de ella.

-¿Wolfgang? Deberías estar en el hospital, Nick podría…-

-Tranquila Hopps, hay un equipo entero cuidando a Wilde, hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar con Bogo ¿Sabes dónde está?-

-Está interrogando a la hiena y…-

-Wow ¿Bogo está interrogando a alguien solo?-

-S… Sí… ¿Es malo?- Preguntó confundida.

-¿Llevas dos años trabajando aquí y nunca has visto a Bogo interrogar a alguien?- Preguntó el lobo con sorpresa –Sígueme Hopps-

Ambos llegaron al otro lado de la sala de interrogatorios, detrás del espejo de doble visa, Judy no podía creer lo que veía. Podía llamársele "Pelea" Si la hiena tuviese la misma oportunidad de ganar que Bogo. El gran búfalo golpeaba y lanzaba a Aida de un lado al otro como si fuera un juguete.

-¡Vas a decirme quien más está involucrado!- Exclamó tomando a la hiena del cuello.

-¡Muérete!-

-¿Esto es legal?- Preguntó Judy asombrada y también algo asustada.

-No, pero ¿Quieres decírselo tú?- Respondió Wolfgang mirando con atención.

-Oye… Dijiste algo sobre Nick al llegar ¿No?-

-Oh sí, se veía muy decaído cuando me fui, preguntó por ti y le dije que te habías ido-

-Gracias… ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?-

De regreso en el hospital Nick tenía vendas por todo el cuerpo al igual que algunas suturas aunque su pelaje se encargaba de cubrirlas. También se veía demacrado y agotado, llevaba unas ojeras muy notables y tosía de vez en cuando. Sus manos temblaban levemente y su mirada estaba perdida en el techo, divagaba en sus pensamientos, las palabras de Judy se repetían una y otra vez "Te odio"

-(Suspiro) Lo siento Judy…- Murmuró cerrando los ojos tratando de relajarse, hasta que escuchó cómo se abría la puerta. Nick esperaba ver a algún doctor u otro policía haciendo guardia, eso último fue prácticamente correcto.

-¿Hopps?-

-Hola Nick…-

Con esfuerzo y un poco de dolor, Nick logró sentarse en la cama. Judy rápidamente fue donde él, queriendo evitar que se lastimara más. Además, aún estaba débil por la enfermedad.

-Estoy bien… Bueno algo…- Dijo Nick con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Escucha, lamento lo que dije… Es solo que… Verte así… (Suspiro) Perdóname…-

-Estás en tu derecho de odiarme… Tienes razón, a veces soy muy egoísta… Solo creí que no te dolería verme así si te demostraba que estaba bien- Respondió Nick bajando las orejas sin verla directamente.

-No te odio Nick, jamás podría odiar a mi compañero- Dijo Judy golpeando su hombro levemente –Pero… Quiero que me digas la verdad… ¿Cómo te sentías realmente?-

-(Suspiro) Estaba… Estaba asustado… Aterrado de hecho… Tenía miedo de morir… Sentía un nudo en la garganta… Por un momento creí que iba a llorar…-

-Por un momento creí que iba a llorar…- Al escuchar su propia voz, Nick finalmente miró a Judy, quien sostenía aquella molesta y a la vez adorable pluma con forma de zanahoria, le sonreía con satisfacción.-

-Bien, ahora tengo pruebas de que tienes sentimientos-

-¿Acabas de engañarme?-

-Se llama treta tesoro, ¿Te recuerda a alguien?-

-Muy astuta, ahora dámela- Dijo Nick tratando de estirarse aunque el dolor no se lo permitió.

-Descuida, la borraré en cuanto contestes unas preguntas- Respondió Judy guardando la pluma.

-Bien ¿De qué se trata Zanahorias?-

-¿Recuerdas algo antes de venir aquí?- Preguntó desviando la mirada.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Cuando estábamos en tu departamento… ¿No recuerdas cómo terminaste aquí?- La sonrisa de Judy había desaparecido, ahora tenía miedo.

-Pues no mucho… No estaba pensando correctamente, lo último que recuerdo es a ti sosteniéndome…- Al escuchar eso, las orejas de Judy se levantaron por completo –Sentía que mi iba y entonces… Yo…-

-Hopps… Hopps contesta…- El radio de Judy empezó a sonar.

-¿Wolfgang?-

-¿Recuerdas el favor que me pediste?-

-Sí-

-Bueno… Será mejor que vuelvas ahora-

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó confundida.

-Judy… Van a asignarte un nuevo compañero- Al escuchar eso Judy quedó en shock, estaba dándole la espalda a Nick, pero este podía darse cuenta fácilmente de que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Pasa algo Zanahorias?-

-N… No… Nada… Solo… Bueno Bogo me necesita… Luego… Luego nos vemos…- Respondió nerviosa –Pero… ¿Qué estabas diciendo?- Dijo deteniéndose en la puerta –Sentías que te ibas… ¿Qué más?- Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Yo… No recuerdo nada desde ahí- Judy suspiró en decepción, pero en cierta manera le alegraba que todo hubiese sido un malentendido –Bueno, nos vemos luego Nick-

La puerta se abrió y la pequeña coneja salió. Miró al zorro en la camilla por última vez y luego se fue.

-Yo… Dije que te amaba…-


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there, breve anuncio de que hay breve anuncio al final del capítulo.**

* * *

Aunque pequeños, los pasos de Judy se escuchaban por toda la recepción del ZPD, la esponjosa bola de pelo estaba furiosa y todos podían verlo a kilómetros. En el escritorio de la recepción, se encontraban Ben y Wolfgang, ambos conversando en voz baja, cuidando que Judy no los escuchara.

-¡¿Nuevo compañero?!- Replicó en cuanto estuvo frente a los dos -¡Wolfgang solo te pedí que le dijeras a bogo que iría a ver a Nick! Por qué ahora…-

-Tranquila Hopps… A Bogo no le importa que te hayas ido… De hecho él…-

-¡HOPPS! A mi oficina ¡Ahora!- El gran búfalo hizo su aparición llevándose a Judy con él.

-¿Tan malo fue?- Preguntó Garraza al ver a Judy alejándose.

-No quisiera estar en su lugar… Nunca había visto a Bogo tan molesto-

-Escúcheme bien- Empezó Judy –Sé que el caso es difícil y que Nick está en el hospital, pero reemplazándolo jamás vamos a lograr avanzar en esto, él no pasó por las locuras de ese desquiciado para que usted quiera echarlo…-

\- ¡CUIDA MUCHO TÚ TONO!- Con un gran golpe de su puño sobre el escritorio, la actitud retadora de Judy se desvaneció por completo, recordándole que no era más que un pequeño y en este momento, indefenso conejo -¡En dos días has hecho lo que no en dos años! ¡Insubordinación! ¡Brutalidad policiaca! ¡Abuso de poder! Estás convirtiéndote en un gran dolor de cabeza Hopps…- Dijo sentándose en su silla sin retirar su vista de Judy –Revisé el expediente médico de Wilde… Como mínimo tendrá que estar un mes en el hospital-

" _¿Un mes?"_

-En cuanto a ti, estarás suspendida 3 días hasta que llegue tu nuevo compañero-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede suspenderme! ¡Nick y yo debemos estar en el caso! ¡Es nuestro!-

-¡Wilde no puede hacer nada desde esa camilla! Y aunque me duela admitirlo, necesito al menos a uno de los dos y solo me quedas tú…-

-¿Y por qué tres días? Cualquier oficial puede ser mi compañero, ¿Qué hay de Wolfgang o Bernard?-

-Ningún policía de esta estación sería capaz de mantenerte a raya… Llame a alguien para que te vigile, si tomas este caso de manera personal solo lograrás que corra sangre y no voy a permitirlo- Afirmó Bogo levantándose de la silla –Es tu decisión Hopps… 3 días en casa hasta que tu compañero llegue… O un mes en parquímetros hasta que Wilde mejore-

Finalmente fue acorralada.

-(Suspiro) Esperaré 3 días…- Respondió bajando la mirada.

-Tu placa-

-¿Qué? Pero…-

-Te conozco bien, no quiero escuchar de alguna Azaña fuera de esta estación… No juegues conmigo Hopps. Tu placa- Repitió extendiendo su brazo. Judy sabía que no había sentido en seguir discutiendo con él. Era una batalla perdida… solo le quedaba seguir órdenes, lo que debió hacer desde un principio.

Con desgano retiró la placa de su pecho y la dejó en manos de Bogo. Suspiró derrotada y empezó a caminar hasta la puerta –Nos vemos en 3 días- Dijo al salir. Ahora podía ver la hora que era, la oscuridad de la noche se distinguía a través de las puertas del ZPD, las calles estaban iluminadas por el alumbrado público y los animales nocturnos empezaban a salir a las calles.

Judy caminaba rumbo a su departamento. Aunque con la vista al frente su mente no prestaba atención, había preguntas, miles de ellas, al igual que preocupaciones ¿Por qué Nick era tan importante? ¿Por qué después de dos años el asunto del virus regresa? ¿Qué tantos cabos sueltos pudieron haber dejado? Todo apuntaba a ser aún más grande que un simple intento de homicidio, por desgracia, no había nada qué hacer por el momento, no con Nick en el hospital y ella suspendida por 3 días, solo restaba esperar.

Al llegar a casa miró por la ventana, la vista nocturna de la ciudad era igual de atrapante que de día, pero eso carecía de importancia en esos momentos. Judy estaba molesta, se sentía inútil. La hiena, Bogo, el asunto de la lista. Todo sobrepasaba sus capacidades, se había dejado llevar tanto tiempo por lo logrado hace 2 años, salvó la ciudad y sentía que no había nada que pudiese detenerla, pero en un solo día, Judy golpeó el suelo bruscamente recordando lo que fue, es y siempre será… Solo un tonto conejo.

-¡No es justo!- Gritó pateando la pequeña mesa a lado de su cama.

-¡La vida no es justa conejita!- Se escuchó a través de las paredes -¡Cállate! ¡Está tratando de desahogarse!-

A decir verdad, esta vez Judy no se encontraba de buen humor, no tenía intención de soportar a nadie en ese momento.

-¡Ustedes dos cierren la boca de una buena vez!- Gritó furiosa, algo que nunca había hecho en todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo ahí. Sorprendentemente, lo siguiente en escucharse fue silencio absoluto, no hubo respuesta. Satisfecha por el resultado aunque aún presa de la ira Judy golpeó nuevamente la pequeña mesa, solo que en esta ocasión haciendo que algo cayera de ella, algo importante. El sonido de virio rompiéndose la hizo entrar en razón. Al mirar al suelo vio un pequeño marcó de foto boca abajo, al levantarlo y mirarlo de frente se topó con una vieja fotografía de Nick y ella. La historia detrás de esa fotografía era simple, había sido un caso que concluyó en la playa. Ambos habían salido malparados en esa ocasión, Nick tenía alguna que otra venda en los brazos y el rostro. Judy tenía un ojo morado y un brazo enyesado por completo. Una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios al recordarlo. Retiró los trozos de vidrio roto y dejó el marco sobre la mesa pensando "Mañana lo arreglaré"

Finalmente se había calmado, se recostó en su cama mirando al techo. Ya no pensaba en el caso ni en Bogo, ahora solo pensaba en Nick, su mejor amigo y compañero. Judy al fin razonaba al cien por ciento todo, ¿Había estado descuidando a su amigo? Dejando de lado lo que había pasado recientemente, en semanas anteriores Judy se había adentrado cada vez más en el trabajo, cancelando múltiples actividades con el zorro, a veces haciéndolo a un lado, las llamadas se habían hecho menos frecuentes al igual que las visitas, sin embargo Nick seguía siendo igual, siempre buscaba cualquier oportunidad para estar con ella, aunque fuese solo por breves minutos… Entonces Judy recordó "Te amo" Aquél murmullo ¿Realmente lo había olvidado? O simplemente tenía miedo de repetirlo, sea como fuere, Nick ahora estaría lejos por un largo tiempo.

Esa noche Judy no logro conciliar bien el sueño, dejando de lado las discusiones de sus vecinos, dejando de lado cualquier sonido o ruido… Se sentía culpable, tal vez estaba perdiendo a su mejor amigo y no se había dado cuenta. Debía hacer algo para arreglarlo, y pronto.

La noche fue fugaz, la mañana llegó rápidamente. Judy como todos los días se levantó temprano, un hábito por su trabajo, aunque en esta ocasión no había nada que hacer. Simplemente miró su reloj pensando en cómo haría para matar todo un día. Hasta que la noche anterior pasó por su mente. Si iba a estar 3 días fuera de labores era una buena excusa para visitar a alguien.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde en el hospital Nick estaba recibiendo su tratamiento diario, aun se veía demacrado pero al menos se sentía un poco mejor.

-¿Alguna molestia en los últimos días?- Preguntaba un alce vestido con bata blanca.

-Nada-

-Bien señor Wilde dejaré que siga descansando-

-¡Espere! ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que estar aquí?-

-Aun no es seguro, dependiendo de esta semana podremos darle un tiempo exacto- Fueron las últimas palabras antes de salir.

Una vez solo Nick suspiró en decepción y cerró los ojos " _¿Una semana? Y ni siquiera tengo mi teléfono conmigo, solo espero que Bogo no sea muy duro con Judy"_ –Esa bola de pelos va a estar perdida sin mí Hehe-

-Yo puedo cuidarme sola-

-Ahora mi mente juega conmigo- Dijo abriendo los ojos y mirando hacia la puerta –Y mira eso, veo una copia casi exacta de Judy-

-¿Casi exacta?- Replicó acercándose con una bolsa en las manos.

-Sí, las orejas de la original no son tan ridículas-

-Muy gracioso… ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó humildemente en cuanto estuvo al lado de él.

-Mejor que ayer creo ¿Qué haces aquí Zanahorias? El jefe seguramente va a molestarse-

-Bueno yo… Estoy suspendida por 3 días- Respondió desviando la mirada.

-¿Qué? Vaya… Siempre creí que me harían eso a mí pero tú… ¿Por qué?- Cuestionó sorprendido.

-Ayer rompí unas cuantas reglas… Y a Bogo no le gustó nada-

-Miren eso, Judy Hopps siendo una chica mala, creí que eras caso perdido- Respondió Nick en burla. Judy estaba por decirle que lo reemplazarían pero parecía no ser buena idea ni tampoco la mejor situación.

-¿Y qué hay en la bolsa?- Preguntó Nick.

-Yo… Creí que podrían ayudarte a mejorar- Respondió sacando una pequeña caja de plástico llena de moras.

-Hey, ¿Dónde las conseguiste?-

-Son directas de Bunny Borrow- Respondió dejando la caja sobre la cama –Escucha… Bogo dijo que vio tu expediente médico… ¿Crees poder soportar todo ese tiempo aquí?-

-Pues, no es que me agrade mucho la idea… Pero qué se puede hacer- " _Toda una semana atrapado aquí"_

-Supongo que sí- " _Todo un mes trabajando sin ti"_

Después de eso un incómodo silencio se apoderó de todo el lugar, Nick y Judy evitaban el contacto visual, ninguno de los dos entendía bien por qué, simplemente era extraño, hasta que Judy decidió hablar.

-Nick yo… Quiero disculparme si estuve algo distante en las últimas semanas- Dijo bajando la mirada –Creo que le di mucha importancia al trabajo-

-Sí… Creo que te excediste un poco- Afirmó serio.

-¿Estás molesto?-

-Claro que no zanahorias… Es divertido estar en el ZPD contigo, o al menos lo era, últimamente parece que solo hablamos cuando tenemos un caso qué resolver… Cancelaste las noches de películas, los viernes de Pizza-

-También los lunes de bolos- Agregó apenada.

-Sí… Hehe, era lo que hacía que los lunes valieran la pena, ver cómo caías una y otra vez tratando de arrojar la bola-

-No me culpes, deberían hacer bolas de boliche para conejos- Ambos rieron por el comentario, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían conversaciones así, en cierta manera era algo triste.

-¿Hay alguna manera de remediarlo?- Preguntó Judy bajando las orejas.

-(Suspiro) Bueno, si me ayudas a escapar tal vez…-

-No voy a hacer eso Nick- Interrumpió riendo.

-Lo sé, lo sé… Solo prométeme que en cuanto salga de aquí van a volver los lunes de bolos-

-Es una promesa-

* * *

-¡Bien señores eso es todo!- Declaró Bogo dando por terminada la repartición de deberes del día, todos en la sala de juntas abandonaron el lugar y el teléfono de Bogo empezó a sonar.

-Diga…-

-¿La tiene?-

-Sí, aún tengo la lista…-

-Más vale que el caso no esté en manos de los novatos-

-Una de mis mejores oficiales está en el caso y espero que envíen a alguien igual de competente- Su mirada lo decía todo, no estaba complacido con tener a un desconocido trabajando y dando vueltas en su estación, pero órdenes eran órdenes.

-Sabemos de ella. ¿Qué hay de su compañero? ¿También trabaja en el tema?-

–No, Wilde está incapacitado por el momento… Yo ya les dije todo lo que querían ahora respóndanme algo ¿A quién van a enviar a supervisar el caso?-

-Tú lo conoces bien Bogo… O mejor dicho, me conoces bien-

Bogo se estremeció al oír eso, aunque más que verse asustado, se veía aún más furioso de lo normal.

-Más te vale no intentar nada extraño… Khan-

* * *

 **Y bueno eso es todo, me gustaría saber qué les parece el fic a todos los que lo leen, sean muchos, sean pocos espero puedan dejar un comentario con su opinión y también una que otra sugerencia o duda también, todo se puede. Otra cosa es que ignoren la portada y el título del fic por el momento ya que los voy a cambiar pronto, bueno eso sería todo, espero puedan comentar y Paz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello... Saben, este fic estaba pensando en actualizarlo el viernes pero es demasiado pesado actualizar dos días seguidos, en vez de eso decidí que este se va para los Lunes (hurra Lunes... ¬¬) En fin, los dejo**

 **Por cierto, en este fic estaré explotando un poco más a los personajes secundarios, no lo sé, siento que si le dejo todo el protagonismo e Nick y a Judy se volverá un poco fastidioso, haré mi mejor esfuerzo.**

 **Un dato curioso de la película**

 **¿Sabían que la "P" en el nombre de Nick es de "Piberius": Nicholas Piberius Wilde Extrañamente (O tal vez no tanto) "Piberius" es homenaje a Jim Tiberius Kirk de Star trek**

* * *

Miró por la ventana al levantarse de la cama. La hora no era la habitual, en esta ocasión se había tomado la libertad de dormir un poco más de la cuenta, ahora que le quedaba un día más de descanso.

Inhalo profundamente y dejo que sus ojos se acostumbraran por completo a la luz. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Haber sido suspendida por 3 días no había sido tan malo después de todo. Finalmente y después de mucho tiempo había convivido con Nick más allá del trabajo, más allá de sus típicas discusiones. No había estado con su compañero del ZPD, había estado con su mejor amigo, aquél astuto, carismático, a veces molesto… Y atractivo zorro de pelaje naranja.

*Suspiro*

Había divagado, ¿Atractivo? ¿En verdad lo había pensado? Esa palabra cruzó por su mente al mismo tiempo que pensaba en él… ¿Qué era ese extraño y a la vez vigorizante sentimiento? ¿Qué tan concentrada había estado en todo el trabajo? Lo suficiente para no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, de lo que pasaba con ella misma. Habían pasado 2 días de los 3 que debía estar fuera de labores; ese tiempo estaba siendo suficiente para despejar su mente y dejar de pensar en robos, secuestros, crímenes en general. Había sido tiempo suficiente para dejar de ser la oficial Judy Hopps, y ser solo Judy; la coneja nacida y criada en una granja. A veces lo más simple es lo mejor… Sin todas esas responsabilidades de ser una de las mejores oficiales del ZPD, sin todo ese peso sobre sus pequeños hombros podría ver todo desde otro punto de vista, aún a pesar de saber que tarde o temprano tendría que volver a concentrar toda su atención y energía en el trabajo, ese pequeño momento de libertad era más que suficiente, era lo que necesitaba.

Aquél grato silencio se vio interrumpido de la nada. Su teléfono estaba sonando; tomó el aparato para darse cuenta que eran sus padres llamando otra vez. Dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios, deslizó el pulgar para contestar.

-Hola cariño- Saludó Bonnie seguida por Stu, ambos como siempre eufóricos de ver a su hija.

-¿Qué tal a los dos? ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá?- Preguntó sonriente.

-Pues, las zanahorias crecen al igual que las familias- Respondió Stu.

-Judy lo sentimos debes estar trabajando ahora ¿No?- Agregó Bonnie.

-Bueno sí pero hubo un pequeño problema y me dieron algunos días libres- Explicó desviando la mirada. Estaba mintiendo.

-Oh, bueno, la mejor oficial de la ciudad se merece un tiempo libre ¿O no?- Declaró Stu.

-Sí, algo así… Escuchen, me alegra haber hablado con ustedes, pero tengo otras cosas qué hacer-

-Pero dijiste que no estabas trabajando-

-Pues no en el ZPD pero estoy en algo igual de importante- Explicó falseando una sonrisa –Debo irme ya-

-Descuida hija, lo entendemos, te llamaremos luego- Se despidió Bonnie.

-Sí, y no dejes que nadie se te escape- Agregó Stu antes de colgar.

*Suspiro* " _Ya no son tan paranoicos"_ Pensó optimista, recordando cómo solían ser las llamadas cuando recién había llegado a Zootopia. Mucho había cambiado en dos años, mucho en verdad. Pero ahora no era el tiempo para pensar y divagar en eso. Tenía un asunto importante el cuál debía tratar. Rápidamente revisó el pequeño guardarropa portátil que había en la habitación y buscó el atuendo que ella considero perfecto para el día. Tomó su celular, se puso sus audífonos y se fue.

Pero no porque Judy no estuviese en el ZPD significaba que el tiempo se detuviese. Aun había un caso pendiente por resolver, de hecho, pendiente por iniciar. Por desgracia, Bogo no podía dejarlo en manos de cualquier policía, aunque él quisiera lo tenía prohibido, tampoco es como si le gustara recibir órdenes. Ya suficiente tenía con el alcalde Leodoro presionando constantemente su espalda, ahora tenía otra piedra en el zapato para soportar.

-Jefe Bogo… Jefe Bogo…- Jadeante y agotado, Ben corría lo más rápido que sus patas le permitían.

-¿Qué pasa Garraza?- Preguntó sin apartar su mirada del frente.

-Hay algo importante que…-

-Sea lo que sea, puede esperar hasta que revise lo poco que tenemos sobre el caso de la lista- Interrumpió al divisar la sala de juntas frente a él.

-De hecho es sobre…-

-Garraza, tengo más cosas de las cuales preocuparme, ya te lo dije, sea lo que sea tendrá que esperar a que…- Al abrir la puerta no escuchó el típico alboroto de todos los días, de hecho, ninguno de sus oficiales se encontraba presente. Solo había 4 almas en ese salón; dos de ellas eran él y Benjamín, en cuanto a las otras dos; solo una tenía una cara conocida, no por eso era agradable su presencia.

Un lobo gris macho y un jaguar de nieve hembra sentados en una de las mesas de la sala. Ambos vestidos formalmente con un traje de corte inglés. Una apariencia que favorecía al lobo, el cual gozaba de una estatura un tanto elevada para su especie aunque no la suficiente como para ver a Bogo cara a cara. Por otro lado la felina compartía la misma vestimenta, presunta de ser una autoridad superior, a sí mismo su rostro desbordaba frialdad.

-Jefe Bogo, lo esperábamos- Dijo la jaguar en un tono completamente profesional, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la silla.

-Llegas tarde cornudo- Agregó el lobo, mostrando lo contrario al profesionalismo; parecía estar retando a Bogo.

-Creí que llegarían hasta el Sábado- Declaró confundido, haciendo señas a Ben para que se retirase.

-Te dije que llegaría a la brevedad, jamás especifiqué cuantos días cara de toro- Respondió levantándose. Su voz era profunda y gruesa también y su semblante era aún más oscuro y rígido, demostraba claramente que era el líder de la manada.

-¡Khan!- Replicó el felino fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Muy bien, a él ya lo conozco, ¿Quién es usted?- Preguntó Bogo desplazándose hasta el lugar en el que se encontraban.

-Mi nombre es Kala Tyler-

-Khan Noonien Hunter- Agregó el lobo –Un placer verte otra vez Bogo-

-Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo… Hay un par de cosas que quiero aclarar-

-Dígalas- Respondió Kala.

-En primera, quiero saber por qué el ZBI se entromete en mi ciudad y segunda ¿Cómo se enteraron de la lista?-

-No somos del ZBI- Aclaró Khan –Deberías recordarlo Bogo, me trasladaron a Inglaterra y tú te quedaste aquí en Zootopia- A Bogo realmente no le agradaba su presencia, mucho menos tener que escucharlo.

-Lo recuerdo, pero jamás me dijiste para qué organización trabajas-

-El cómo nos enteramos de la lista no tiene importancia- Agregó Kala –La organización para la que trabajamos tiene sus métodos y punto-

-Reconozco que tienen métodos, pero todo eso, junto con el cargo que tengan no vale nada para mí. En mi ciudad sigo siendo la autoridad más alta del departamento y eso los pone bajo mis órdenes- Declaró firme en lo que decía, no iba a dejar que dos completos extraños llegasen a manipularlo.

-Estamos de acuerdo en sus términos, pero yo no estoy aquí para eso- Aclaró el felino –Mi trabajo solo es escoltar al agente Khan y explicar el modo de trabajo-

-Deberías estar feliz Bogo, por fin estarás por encima de mí- Dijo el lobo dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Y cuál es el modo de trabajo a seguir?- Preguntó Bogo manteniendo su mirada sobre el cánido.

-Usted tendrá completo control sobre las operaciones de Khan, pero él deberá informarnos todo lo relacionado al caso todos los días, sin falta y sin omitir ningún detalle ¿Quedó claro?-

-¿A caso no conocen el significado de la palabra confidencial?- Replicó Bogo frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo entendemos bien, por eso Khan no es más que un transferido de las afueras de la ciudad ¿Entiende?-

-Por cierto Bogo… Cuando dijiste que había un Wilde en esta estación no nos dijiste su nombre completo- Dijo Khan.

-Su nombre es Nicholas Piberius Wilde ¿A caso importa?-

Kala y Khan intercambiaron miradas por un momento, sin palabras, solo esa tensión en el aire. Un par de segundos pasaron antes de que finalmente dieran una respuesta.

-No, para nada- Afirmó Khan.

-Mi trabajo aquí ya concluyó, el resto depende de usted jefe, y esperamos resultados a la brevedad- Kala lo miró por última vez antes de abandonar la habitación. El resultado de esto; en vez de aliviar la tensión parecía haber incrementado en cuando Khan y Bogo se quedaron solos.

-Muy bien jefe, ¿Cuáles son las ordenes?-

-Llamaré a tu compañero, entonces y solo entonces te pondrás a trabajar- Declaró caminando hacia la entrada.

La mirada siempre seria de Khan se vio perturbada ante ese comentario.

-No hablamos sobre ningún compañero-

-¿Lo olvidaste? Cuando llamaste te dije que una de mis mejores oficiales estaba en el caso-

-Sí, y en cuanto yo llegara ella debía retirarse-

-Lo siento, pero tu compañera no me prohibió agregar más policías a la investigación… Honestamente creí que era una orden de ustedes mantener a Hopps en el caso-

-Esto no es parte del plan Bogo- Replicó Khan plantándose frente al búfalo.

-Ya oíste al jaguar… Mientras estés aquí, yo soy tu jefe y por lo tanto no puedes contradecir mis órdenes-

*Suspiro*

-Como ordene… Jefe-

-Bien, puedes esperar aquí o puedes salir, pero no te quiero husmeando en mi estación ¿Entendido?-

Bogo sabía que el ZPD estaba albergando colmillos peligrosos. Khan Noonien Hunter, una parte no muy agradable de su pasado, quizá no un enemigo pero sí un rival, y dicha rivalidad se había vuelto peligrosa con los años. No sabía qué estaba haciendo en Zootopia, pero eso no era lo más alarmante. Ese lobo se había forjado una reputación trabajando fuera de la ciudad, y Bogo la conocía bien. Si bien Zootopia se caracterizaba por su manera pacífica de resolver la mayoría de los crímenes otras ciudades no tenían la misma suerte. En años, no había habido reportes sobre armas de fuego hasta que Aida la hiena apareció, fuera de eso, todo seguía siendo pacífico, en cambio, en la ciudad en la que Khan laboraba, el índice de crimen había decrecido casi hasta ser nulo, el motivo eran los métodos del lobo, los cuales incluían violencia y homicidio, todo justificado por la ley. Su nombre lo decía "Hunter" Khan era un cazador y el miedo era su herramienta para preservar la paz. Cuídate del lobo feroz. Todos los indeseables que se habían topado con él y habían vivido para contarlo conocían ese dicho, y el significado era de lo más macabro que se podían imaginar. Tener a esa bestia disfrazada por un semblante tranquilo y profesional era la pesadilla de Bogo haciéndose realidad.

-Garraza-

-Jefe ¿Quiénes eran?-

-Eso no importa, necesito que llames a Hopps-

-Pero creí que estaba suspendida-

-Llámala-

Risas y comentarios sarcásticos estaban a la orden del día en la habitación de Nick, una visita en el hospital nunca antes había sonado tan divertida, tal vez porque normalmente no había motivos para que lo fuera. Siendo un hospital, siempre albergaba tragedias o desgracias, pero no en esta ocasión. El zorro que se encontraba en la camilla parecía estarla pasando mejor que nunca.

-Había olvidado lo mal que te había ido en la academia Zanahorias- Decía Nick sacudiendo una pequeña lágrima de su ojo, relajando sus mandíbulas después de haber reído por tanto tiempo.

-¿A sí? No creas que no leí tu expediente además de que tuve que ayudarte para pasar el examen teórico-

-Bien, bien, lo admito, no fui el mejor de la clase, pero sí el más apuesto-

-No voy a negarte eso…- Murmuró Judy desviando la mirada, sentía cierto rubor en sus mejillas que no podía explicar bien en ese momento.

-Y dime ¿Qué se supone que harás cuando regreses a trabajar?- Preguntó Nick.

-Pues…- " _Tendré un nuevo compañero el cual será tu reemplazo por todo un mes… Solo quería que te enteraras por mí"_ –Empezaré a trabajar en el caso de la lista-

-¿Tu sola?-

-Sí, ya que tú estás aquí-

-(Suspiro) En verdad lo siento, pero oye tal vez pueda salir antes por buena conducta- Respondió riendo levemente.

-Esto no es la prisión Nick…-

-Pues parece una, escucha Zanahorias, te prometo que estaré de vuelta en el ZPD antes Wolfgang aúlle-

-Eso espero Nick… No es lo mismo sin ti- Confesó Judy tomando su mano –Te extraño- Esa frase iba más allá de tener que trabajar sin Nick. Dos simples palabras abarcaban un gran significado "Te extraño" Extraño pasar tiempo contigo, extraño quedarme dormida sobre ti en las noches de película, extraño los viernes de pizza… Extraño que me acompañes hasta la puerta de mi departamento… Y verte partir esperando verte el día siguiente… "Te extraño"

-¿Zanahorias?- Dijo el zorro al notar el prolongado silencio.

-¿Qué? Lo siento estaba pensando en algo-

-Pues espero que ese algo tenga que ver con tu teléfono porque está sonando-

-¿A sí?-

Judy se concentró en su bolsillo, era cierto, su teléfono estaba sonando.

-¿Hola?-

-Judy, qué bueno que contestas-

-¿Ben? ¿Pasó algo?-

-De hecho sí, el jefe quiere que vengas ahora-

-Pero estoy suspendida-

-Parece que ya no lo estás, asegúrate de traer tu uniforme-

Colgó.

-¿Hopps?-

-E… En verdad lo siento Nick…- Respondió con la voz temblorosa, una vez más el trabajo los estaba separando, solo que en esta ocasión, Judy se estaba dando cuenta.

-Hey ¿Qué pasa?-

-T… Tengo que regresar al ZPD-

-¿No ibas a regresar hasta el Sábado?- Preguntó confundido.

-Parece que no… (Suspiro) En verdad lo siento mucho Nick, yo…-

-Oye tranquila, es nuestro trabajo después de todo, además… Ya me la pase de maravilla contigo estos dos días y no es como si no volviera a verte- La sonrisa típica de Nick apareció, esta vez no molestándola, sino reconfortándola.

-Supongo que sí, prometo que vendré a verte esta noche, no importa si tengo que colarme en el hospital- Afirmó confiada en que no sería necesario hacer eso.

-Te estaré esperando-

-Espera, también iba a darte esto- Dijo tomando una bolas que llevaba consigo.

-¿Más moras?-

-Claro que no, es algo para que mates el tiempo mientras no estoy- Respondió sacando un celular.

-Hey ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- Preguntó Nick tomando el aparato, era suyo después de todo.

-El día que te traje aquí lo tomé… No lo había recordado hasta ayer en la noche- Explicó apenada.

-Muchas gracias Zanahorias, ahora podré llamarte cada vez que esté aburrido Hehe-

-Puedes contar con eso, hasta luego Nick- Finalmente salió del lugar, cerró la puerta detrás de ella, ahora Nick estaba solo.

-(Suspiro) ¿Qué clase de cobarde soy?- Estaba odiándose a sí mismo. Dos días habían pasado, dos días de estar junto a ella prácticamente toda la tarde, teniendo oportunidades perfectas para repetir las palabras que había dicho antes, las que creyó que serían las últimas… Tal vez por eso no se atrevía a repetirlas, creía que iba a morir, no había culpa en decirlo "Te amo" Serían su suspiro final en ese mundo, muy de película, eso parecía, pero era ideal, en cambio ahora, no se atrevía siquiera a hacer mención de ello. Realmente la amaba, con cada fibra de su ser, con cada mechón de pelo anaranjado de su cuerpo, deseaba estar con ella y nunca dejarla ir, pero era un cobarde, un completo y vil cobarde.

Un par de horas después. Bogo esperaba pacientemente en la recepción, a decir verdad no tenía mucha prisa en que Judy arribase, para él, entre más tiempo tardara Khan en ponerse a trabajar sería mejor, por desgracia nada es para siempre.

*Suspiro*

Finalmente divisó a la pequeña coneja entrando por la puerta frontal, vestía su uniforme completo y se veía dispuesta a trabajar, esa era la oficial Judy Hopps, el dolor de cabeza más importante de la estación.

-¿Jefe?- Dijo Judy deteniéndose frente al escritorio.

-¡Hola Judy!- Exclamó Ben al verla

-Ahora no Garraza-

-Lo siento jefe-

-¿Te preguntas qué haces aquí Hopps?-

-Sí, se supone que regresaría hasta el Sábado- Respondió confundida.

-Esa era la idea, pero tu compañero llegó antes- Aclaró Bogo empezando a caminar.

-¿Mi compañero? Entonces ¿Quién y qué es?-

-Su nombre es Khan Noonien Hunter transferido de las afueras de la ciudad, trabajará con nosotros hasta que este caso se resuelva y es un lobo- Explicó deteniéndose frente a la puerta de la sala de juntas.

-¿Lobo? Ya tenemos varios aquí- Bogo la fulminó con la mirada, clara señal de que cerrará esa pequeña boca. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba él, mirando por una de las ventanas; una de sus orejas se movió al escuchar la puerta, al darse vuelta, Judy tuvo una mejor vista de su rostro, a decir verdad, ni siquiera los animales afectados por los aulladores se veían tan intimidantes como él, aún a pesar de su semblante serio sus instintos más primitivos le gritaban que huyera… Perro que ladra no muerde ¿Qué pasa si este perro no ladra?

-Khan, ella es Judy Hopps, tu compañera-

-Oficial Hopps, al fin nos conocemos- Respondió desplazándose frente a ella. Judy tuvo que inclinar su cabeza para sostenerle la mirada –No debe conocerme, mi nombre es Khan Noonien…-

-Ya la puse al tanto de quién eres y de dónde vienes- Interrumpió Bogo.

-S… Sí… De las afueras de la ciudad ¿Cierto?- Agregó Judy con una voz temblorosa y una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Así es, bueno Bogo ya que ella está aquí ¿Podemos ponernos a trabajar?-

-Sí, después de ti-

Khan fue el primero en abandonar la sala, Judy iba caminando detrás de él, hasta que Bogo cerró la puerta de manera rápida pero discreta.

-Escucha bien Hopps-

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Y por qué está vestido con traje?- Preguntó confundida.

-Él no viene de las afueras de la ciudad, ni siquiera es de este continente-

-¿Qué?-

-Yo no lo llamé, me obligaron a recibirlo, de lo contrario te habría asignado a cualquier policía como compañero- Judy estaba cada vez más confundida, pero a juzgar por el tono de Bogo, podía decir que la cosa iba muy en serio.

-E… Entonces ¿No está aquí para vigilarme?-

-No… A decir verdad, quiero que tú lo vigiles a él…-

-¿Qué?-

-Esto no es un juego Hopps… Y algo me dice que este caso esconde muchas cosas-

-¿Entonces qué hago?-

-Actúa natural, pero vigila cada movimiento que dé ¿Está claro?-

-Sí señor-

Finalmente abrió la puerta, del otro lado se encontraba Khan esperando de brazos cruzados.

-¿Pasó algo?-

-Sí, te recuerdo que tengo un policía en el hospital y también tengo que ver por su seguridad- Aclaró Bogo saliendo de la sala.

-Te aseguro que no estorbaré con tus demás oficiales-

-Más te vale-

* * *

 **Eso fue todo. Espero les haya gustado, entretenido o al menos les haya dado algo qué hacer.**

 **Como siempre (Ya usé esta frase antes) Es un placer escribir para ustedes, y espero que si les gusto el capítulo y el fic dejen algún comentario que no cuesta nada y me ayuda a seguir.**

 **Para quienes lo hayan notado "Khan Noonien Hunter" "** **Khan noonien singh" Sep, también de Star trek. No lo sé siento que tal vez pueda ser interesante considerando los planes que tengo para ese particular personaje.**

 **Otra cosa, alguien tiene alguna idea para Inglaterra? Me refiero a un nombre que encaje con el mundo de Zootopia (Soy pésimo para ese tipo de cosas)**

 **Bueno eso es todo, me despido, dejen un comentario y si quieren preguntar algo adelante. De hecho contestando una pregunta de si voy a cambiar el título, bueno aun no sé que nombre le pondré, pero avisaré cuando lo vaya a hacer para evitar confusiones.**

 **Ahora sí eso es todo. Paz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello... Antes que nada: Una GRAN, GRAN, GRAN, GRAN. GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN disculpa a todos aquellos que esperaban este fic el lunes... Esto de entrar a la Universidad no deja tiempo, mil perdones, espero no les haya quitado el ánimo y aun quieran leerlo :'c**

* * *

Con un andar rígido, y una mirada siempre al frente, Khan avanzaba por los pasillos del ZPD con Judy siempre a su lado, siempre vigilándolo, seguía las ordenes de bogo de la manera más literal posible, a decir verdad, ella nunca había visto al búfalo tan nervioso, de hecho nunca lo había visto nervioso. Siempre mantenía ese semblante militarizado y malhumorado, siempre firme en sus decisiones, nunca dudando, nunca siguiendo órdenes de nadie más; Khan era algo parecido, solo que mucho más tétrico de lo que Bogo alguna vez llegó a ser.

El resto de los oficiales mantenían su distancia, ninguno estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar ante presencia del lobo; era inquietante, era amenazante… Era imposible creer que debía seguir las ordenes de Judy, imposible creer que él era el remplazo de Nick. Quizá en el pasado varios de los oficiales sentían cierto desdén hacia el zorro… Pasado refiriéndose a días antes de que estuviese en el hospital, no muchos se llevaban bien con él pero ahora… Bastó con ver al canino caminar libremente por los pasillos para empezar a extrañar las malas bromas y la ridícula sonrisa que siempre llevaba en el rostro. El gran lobo feroz había entrado en el corral de las ovejas y aguardaba en silencio hasta el momento de atacar… Todos temían por Judy, la pequeña coneja no sería nada contra él y ella lo sabía bien. Una gota de sudor helado recorrió su espalda al pensar en ello, se imaginó a sí misma siendo devorada por él… Un solo bocado… Y la heroica carrera de la oficial Judy Hopps terminaría por completo. Vaya final. Dos años siendo la mejor oficial en el ZPD solo para ser comida de lobo… Una gran primera plana para los periódicos.

" _Es como si sus patas dejaran nieve al pasar"_ Pensó mirando hacia el suelo. Una sola de sus garras bastaba para aplastarla por completo.

-Dígame oficial Hopps… ¿Dónde tienen la lista?- Preguntó irrumpiendo en los pensamientos de Judy.

-¿Lista? ¿Cómo sabe de ella?-

-Bogo- Una respuesta muy vaga y simple… Pero muy convincente con ese tono en su voz.

-E… Está en mi oficina…-

-Entonces supongo que vamos por el camino correcto- Respondió sin detenerse, sin siquiera ver a Judy, parecía estar ignorándola… No… Definitivamente estaba ignorándola.

Judy estaba demasiado ocupada imaginando escenarios en los que la mera presencia de ese animal le ocasionase problemas. No se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de su oficina, hasta que escuchó la puerta abriéndose.

" _¿Quién se cree que es?"_

Khan se detuvo debajo del marco de la puerta, su nariz inhalo el aire del lugar (Olía a conejo)… (Y a zorro también). La mueca en su rostro, la cual finalmente mostraba emociones; expresaba su disgusto al estar en ese lugar, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Cerrada sobre el escritorio de madera, una maleta de metal aguardaba entre las sombras, las cuales Khan no se molestó en disipar con la luz, simplemente pasó y avanzó hasta ella.

Judy finalmente se había espabilado. Las palabras de bogo y la apariencia de Khan la habían dejado con muchas dudas, y algunos temores también, pero ahora era tiempo de reaccionar; ese lobo estaba por debajo de su autoridad, y sin embargo parecía ser quien llevaba el mando. Inaceptable.

-¡Alto ahí!- Exclamó Judy saltando sobre el escritorio dejando caer una de sus pequeñas patas sobre la maleta. La mano de Khan se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la misma y sus ojos finalmente se posaron sobre la coneja. Su mirada era más pesada y más fría que la nieve de Tundratown. Judy podía jurar que sintió sus colmillos clavándose en su cuello, una pequeña voz en su nuca le gritaba que corriese. Aquella fría mirada la dejó… Congelada " _Por dios Judy"_. Tragó un bulto, y con temblor en su voz hizo frente al depredador.

-E… Escucha… Estamos trabajando juntos en este caso… Pero Bogo fue muy claro… Yo estoy a cargo, así que deja de comportarte como si todo aquí te perteneciera…- A medida que hablaba, sentía la confianza creciendo más y más en ella. ¿Un lobo atemorizándola? ¡De ninguna manera! Ella era Judy Hopps, la mejor y más valiente oficial del ZPD –Tal vez sea una coneja… Pero te aseguro que si no te comportas te arrepentirás de haberme conocido- Lo había hecho, lo había puesto en su lugar.

-¿Segura?- Además de su mirada, su voz también era pesada. El valor auto infundido en ella se había desvanecido con esa simple palabra ¿Ahora qué? Sus sermones eran su mejor arma contra Nick, él siempre se quedaba callado después de eso, ya fuera por miedo, respeto o simplemente por diversión, solían funcionar… Por desgracia, este no era Nick. Judy lo miró fijamente, podía sentirlo, demonios era obvio, iba a matarla, la destrozaría con sus garras y se desharía del cadáver. Roería sus huesos hasta que no quedara nada, un simple aperitivo de conejo, era su fin " _Es mi fin"_

 _-_ Está bien-

¡Está bien!... ¿Está bien?... ¿Lo dijo en verdad?

El gran y aterrador lobo dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, retrocedió levemente y se sentó sobre la silla (La cual a decir verdad era demasiado grande para un conejo, al igual que el escritorio) Y ese "Está bien" había sonado… a falta de otra palabra, agradable; sin frialdad, sin amargura, sin ese tono que la hacía sentir una indefensa y pequeña coneja a merced de todo el mundo. No… Un simple y sencillo "Está bien"

-Lo… ¿Lo dices en serio?- Judy estaba perpleja, incrédula de haber dominado a un depredador de tal porte, de tal ferocidad… Tal vez había exagerado, tal vez había sobreactuado, tal vez todo estaba en su mente después de todo… Estaba loca.

-Tú lo acabas de decir; Bogo te dejó a cargo… Ordene oficial ¿Cómo procedemos?-

Era hora de recobrar la compostura. Aclaró la garganta, tomo una postura firme y relajó todas sus ideas (Claro que no iba a bajar del escritorio, necesitaba ver a Khan frente a frente… Más o menos)

-A ti te enviaron a apoyarnos, dejaré que digas lo que sabes…-

-Solo sé que esa lista está llena de blancos a los cuales debemos proteger a toda costa… Creo que si la vemos podremos averiguar algo más- Explicó con tranquilidad.

Judy suspiró aliviada, ahora se sentía más segura. Al parecer Khan no era tan peligroso como lo parecía minutos atrás. Esa molesta voz que le gritaba que huyese se había silenciado.

Khan acercó la silla hasta estar frente a la maleta, lentamente la abrió y Judy se encargó de encenderla. Con un destello verdoso la pantalla se encendió, todo seguía como la primera vez que la había visto; Nick estaba en el tope de la lista, seguido por Judy. Khan miró detenidamente el monitor, luego se desplazó hacia abajo, revisando todos los nombres e imágenes de los animales. Quien quiera que había hecho esa cosa, tenía mucho tiempo libre, o al menos el suficiente como para conseguir los nombres, domicilios, ocupaciones… Solo faltaba el tipo de sangre y sería un archivo perfecto.

-Judy Hopps A+ ¿Cómo demonios saben eso?-

Ahí estaba.

-Es sorprendente todo lo que consiguieron… ¿Qué hay de él?- Preguntó señalando a Nick

-Está en el hospital… Bajo vigilancia… No le pasará nada- Respondió Judy con pesar, bajando la mirada a la par con sus orejas.

-Ya veo… También escuché que atraparon a quien iba a transportar esta cosa ¿Es cierto?-

-Sí, Bogo lo interrogo y fue algo… Agresivo-

" _Búfalo desquiciado… Debiste trabajar con nosotros"_ Pensó el lobo con una sonrisa discreta.

-Bien, iré a hablar con la hiena-

-Pero… Espera ¿Cómo supiste que era una hiena?- Fue contundente para ella, cualquier otro policía tal vez lo hubiese dejado pasar. Pero no Judy, tenía un sexto sentido para ese tipo de cosas. Parecía ser que Khan sabía más del caso que ellos.

-Llegué a la estación desde esta mañana Hopps, estoy al tanto de casi toda la situación- Sin bacilar ni dudar, sin tartamudear ni trabarse, una respuesta sólida.

Judy sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado, quizá le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas a la situación, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Desde que intentaron asesinar a Nick supo que debía estar atenta a todo… Un pequeño error podría salir muy caro, pero, aunque odiaba admitirlo, ahora que se había disipado aquella apariencia de lobo feroz, la presencia de Khan, resultaba ser reconfortante, no había sido tan malo haber recibido otro compañero… Estaba siendo un buen reemplazo para Nick.

Alto ahí… " _¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?"_ Reemplazo, había pensado en él como un reemplazo, no como algo temporal. Pies sobre la tierra Hopps, la única y más importante prioridad para ella debía ser el Nick… ¿Por qué Nick? ¿No había cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse? Había varios animales en peligro por esa lista. Wilde era su mejor amigo claro que sí pero… Había algo más, tal vez porque estaba en el primer lugar de la lista de blancos, por eso era más importante… Era parte del caso… Eso debía ser, esa debía ser la razón por la cual no paraba de pensar en él… Como un eco en lo más profundo de su memoria, las palabras volvieron "Te amo"

" _No ahora Judy… Ni siquiera él lo recuerda ¿Por qué yo sí?"_

Habían sido para ella esas palabras, esa era la única razón, era importante para ella. ¿Estaba reprimiendo algo? Más tarde se preocuparía de ello, por ahora, debía evitar que un lobo rompiera otra regla del ZPD.

-Khan espera- Exclamó Judy saliendo de su oficina.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Sí, no puedes ir a ver al prisionero sin Bogo-

-¿A qué se debe eso?- Cuestionó retomando su tono profesional.

-Este caso ahora es la prioridad número 1 del ZPD… El jefe debe estar presente si quieres estar con los sospechosos del caso-

-Bien, entonces, tú estás a cargo, llama a Bogo e infórmale que no podemos continuar con la investigación si él no está presente-

-E… Eso haré…- Respondió confundida.

-Y Hopps, tal vez sería adecuado para esta investigación una apariencia más… Adecuada para mí-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Estoy seguro de que habrá algún uniforme de sobra para lobos ¿O no?-

-S… Sí… Lo… Lo traeré-

-Y si no es molestia… un café no estaría mal-

-Claro…-

Dando pequeños saltos Judy se apresuró camino a la recepción. Khan la veía fijamente, sonriendo con satisfacción, aquellas tétricas fauces de bestia mostraban sus colmillos de lado a lado.

" _Qué manipulable es…"_

Un truco simple bastó para ponerla a su merced sin que ella se diese cuenta de ello. En su mente Judy estaba a cargo; las palabras y la repentina cooperación de Khan la habían hecho creer que tenía el control de todo… Sin embargo, ahí estaba corriendo a cumplir sus indicaciones… Nick pagaría por aprender a hacer eso.

Ahora que estaba solo, tenía tiempo de empezar su trabajo.

Lentamente, asegurándose de no ser visto por nadie, como si se tratase de estar asechando a un animal indefenso; Khan se deslizó hasta la oficina de Judy, *Click* la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro, nadie debía molestarlo ahora. Apartó la silla de su camino y se dirigió nuevamente a la computadora. La luz del monitor iluminó su rostro resaltando las sombras en el resto de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se movían de un lado al otro captando toda la información posible.

Se retiró levemente del ordenador, aun con la mirada fija sobre él. Revisó el bolsillo de su abrigo en busca de su teléfono, el cual tenía un aspecto muy inusual… Completamente negro, y parecía que la tapa trasera estaba blindada. Sin siquiera mirar el aparato marcó 3 números, recibió respuesta casi al instante.

-Khan- Una voz femenina respondió. Los ojos del lobo finalmente se apartaron del monitor para dirigir su atención hacia el teléfono.

-Kala, confirma ubicación-

-Casa de seguridad, código 1-0-1-1. ¿Tienes acceso al objetivo?-

-Acceso completo y libre de distracciones por unos minutos- Respondió girando la pantalla del teléfono hacia la computadora.

Un vistazo rápido por parte del felino en la pantalla. Khan prosiguió a verla nuevamente.

-Asegúrate de conseguir el nombre de todos los objetivos, sabes que hacer después de eso-

-¿Qué hay del blanco prioritario de la lista?- Preguntó desviando su mirada levemente hacia la foto de Nick.

-Por ahora no hay nada que podamos hacer por él, si Bogo es tan competente como aseguras, entonces no habrá problemas… ¿Qué hay de la coneja?-

-Cree que está a cargo… Las presas son fáciles de manipular-

-No debes confiarte tanto Khan, no puede haber errores en esta misión- Remarcó Kala con un mirar serio al que Khan respondió de la misma manera.

-No es exceso de confianza, la coneja sufre de un gran complejo de inferioridad… Se da por satisfecha en cuanto alguien obedece sus órdenes sin replicar-

-Igual que tú-

-La gran diferencia es que si los animales no hacen lo que les ordeno, tengo la capacidad para obligarlos… Ahora ¿Cómo he de proceder?-

Judy finalmente llegó a la recepción, aunque logró darse cuenta de un par de cosas en el camino, lo más importante de todo, lo más inquietante lo que seguramente no la dejaría dormir si no lo resolvía de inmediato… ¡¿Por qué demontres estaba haciendo los mandados de ese perro?! Un par de palabras dulces y ahora si Khan decía conejo ella saltaba… Una muy irónica manera de verlo, pero así eran las cosas.

" _No puedo creer que lo hizo… Y yo lo obedecí… No puedo caer en eso de nuevo, no voy a dejarlo salirse con la suya"_

Sin embargo ahí estaba, cargando con el gran uniforme del lobo… Y también con su café.

" _Demonios Judy…"_

Sea como fuere, ya estaba hecho, además no todo lo que había dicho Khan carecía de importancia, era cierto que debía buscar a Bogo.

-Garraza ¿Has visto al jefe?- Preguntó dejando el uniforme y el vaso sobre el escritorio.

-Sí, salió hace poco- Respondió escupiendo un par de trozos de rosquilla, los cuales dieron a parar sobre el rostro de Judy.

-Claro… ¿A dónde fue? Lo necesitamos aquí-

-No dijo a donde iría, solamente se fue… Seguramente…-

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

Un repentino caos se esparció por el ZPD. Todos miraban alrededor buscando la fuente de tal sonido. Judy orientó sus orejas a todas partes, escuchaba todo, gritos, reclamos, dudas, todo… Había demasiados sonidos como para identificar el correcto.

-¡Judy!- Gritó Ben al verla correr. La coneja al igual que todos estaba confundida hasta que…-

-¡Judy!- una voz familiar a su espalda. Al darse vuelta se topó con un lobo de pelaje blanco arrodillado frente a ella, tomándola de los hombros.

-¿Wolfgang?-

-¡¿Estás bien?!-

-Claro que sí ¿Qué pasó?-

-Hopps, tu oficina explotó-

-¿Qué?- Fue como si su pequeño corazón hubiese saltado un latido, algo similar a haber muerto por un segundo… Khan se había quedado cerca de su oficia… ¡Al demonio con Khan! ¡La lista estaba ahí! La pista y evidencia más importante de todo el caso estaba en ese lugar… Vio su carrera desaparecer frente a sus ojos, todo por un descuido… Si en verdad se había perdido la lista, se había perdido todo el caso.

Sus ágiles, pequeñas y veloces patas no se detenían ante nada. Varios policías llevaban equipo para incendio camino a la ahora humeante oficina de la coneja. Al verla pasar, se llenaban de cierto alivio al saber que no tendrían que buscarla entre los escombros… Estaba bien y a salvo… ¿Quién más iba a retar a Bogo? Claro que quedaba Nick pero… No… Debía ser ella.

-Hopps- Dijo un tigre al verla llegar.

-Tigrares ¿Qué pasó aquí?-

-Pues tu oficina…-

-¡Sé que explotó! Quiero saber por qué-

-La maleta fue lo que voló…- Respondió una voz gruesa, alzándose entre el resto de los sonidos del lugar.

-¿Khan?- El lobo estaba hecho un desastre. Su traje, su pelaje, su porte de caballero ingles estaba destruido. La ropa estaba desgarrada, el pelo desordenado junto con varias pequeñas heridas.

-¿Estabas adentro?- Cuestionó el tigre.

-Si así hubiera sido no estaría hablando con ustedes… Esa cosa empezó a sonar justo cuando iba saliendo y… Boom-

-¿Qué estabas haciendo en mi oficina?- Preguntó Judy cruzándose de brazos, en cierta manera esperando una excusa parecida a las que Nick siempre daba.

-Me aseguraba de dejar todo en orden… Eres la líder de la investigación, todos tus elementos deben estar en orden-

-Oh…- Cayó otra vez… -Gracias… Demonios olvidé tu uniforme y tu café… Ahora te vendría bien uno de ellos…-

-Sí así es…-

" _¿Es en serio Judy? ¡Reacciona!"_ Se gritó a sí misma. Esta vez se percató de lo que iba mal más rápido.

-¿Dónde está la lista?-

-Acabo de decir… Que voló-

Un tic nervioso apareció en su ojo, secundado por el rápido movimiento de su pie hacia arriba y abajo.

-Perdimos todo…- Murmuró al borde de la locura.

-No todo, encontré esto entre los escombros- Respondió Khan mostrando un pequeño chip, seguramente parte de la computadora.

-¿Qué es?-

-Sea lo que sea, creo que es mejor que nada-

Judy suspiró en desacuerdo… Eso y nada eran dos nadas. ¿Cómo explicarle a Bogo que la evidencia simplemente explotó? Sonaba a locura en su mente ¿Cómo sonaría al salir de sus labios?

Con una sonrisa y una actitud optimista, Nick revisaba su teléfono, ahora que tenía algo para distraerse su estadía no sería tan tediosa. Afortunadamente el hospital contaba con su propia red de internet. Su pequeña diversión se vio interrumpida al escuchar la puerta abrirse; nadie lo visitaba más que Judy y sus doctores, los cuales acababan de salir. Sin molestarse en dirigir su atención hacia la entrada, simplemente abrió la boca.

-Dijiste que llegarías hasta la noche Hopps, ¿El búfalo mandón encontró a alguien más para cuidar parquímetros?- Dijo en broma.

-Claro, su nombre es Nicholas Wilde y tendrá que hacerlo por todo el año si vuelve a llamarme así-

La sonrisa en su rostro desapareció, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y temía mirar. Lentamente bajó su celular, tragó un bulto y ahí estaba "El búfalo mandón"

-Je…- Aclaró la garganta –Jefe bogo ¿Qué hace aquí?-

La pesada mirada de Bogo cayó con todo peso sobre él, el mensaje era obvio "Vas a pagar Wilde" Pero no ahora… ¿Bogo visitándolo solo porque sí? No… había algo más, debía haber algo más, quería que hubiera algo más, porque si no era así… Nick estaba en grandes problemas.

-Tienes suerte Wilde… Vas a estar muy ocupado como para cumplir tu castigo-

-¿Ocupado?-

-Te necesito fuera de aquí…-

-Jefe, no sé si lo notó pero…-

-Leí tu expediente… las heridas ocasionadas por ese loco no fueron tan graves y estoy seguro de que la hipotermia está dejando de ser un problema ¿Cierto?-

-Algo… Pero…- Bogo sabía la habilidad que Nick tenía para las palabras, en un par de ocasiones había logrado engañarlo para librarse de horas extra, u otras obligaciones, si lo dejaba hablar podía ser peligroso.

-Ya di la noticia al hospital… Saldrás hoy mismo-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Te asignaré un equipo médico en caso de cualquier síntoma potencialmente mortal, además…-

-De ninguna manera…-

-¿Qué?-

A diferencia de Judy, Nick no sentía ningún tipo de temor al enfrentar a Bogo, había tenido ya varias experiencias no muy amistosas con animales el triple de grandes que él, sabía cómo manejarlos.

-Señor Judy tendrá preguntas y sé que no la quiere husmeando donde no debe… Ella…-

-¡Ella cree que estarás todo un mes aquí!-

-¿Un mes? Pero…-

-En cuanto regrese aquí, le dirán que te transfirieron a otro hospital, de ubicación desconocida para mantenerte a salvo… Tendrás un mes para trabajar-

" _¿Un mes?… ¿Sin Judy?"_

-¿Trabajar en qué?-

-En tu propio caso…- Respondió Bogo entregando una carpeta de color negro. Inseguro, asustado y molesto también; Nick tomó el archivo, había nombres, fotos, todo partiendo de Aida Hayen.

-Logre aflojarle la lengua a esa hiena lo suficiente para que dijera todo esto… Todos los nombres en ese archivo se harían ricos si logran matarte-

 _ ***Gulp***_

Nick siempre había soñado con ser alguien famoso y buscado… Pero no por asesinos.

-¿Y quiere que vaya a buscarlos yo?-

-Ellos no saben que tú eres el blanco… La lista jamás llegó a ellos ¿Recuerdas?-

-S… Sí… Pero ¿Por qué Judy no viene conmigo? Ella es mi pareja-

-(Suspiro) Ella no puede estar en este caso… Su actitud, su iniciativa y su falta de sentido común al momento de cumplir la ley, puede ser peligroso… Ella es propensa a salir herida o peor…- Nick no quería eso para Judy.

-Tú en cambio, sabes cómo moverte por las calles y por todas partes… Te asignaré otro compañero mientras trabajas-

Ahí estaba, no tenía opción… Judy prometió verlo esa noche, pero sería él quien no cumpliría la promesa.

-En una hora vendrán a sacarte de aquí… Luego me comunicaré contigo… Y Wilde… Mientras pase este mes, de hecho, mientras trabajes en este caso… No debes hacer contacto alguno con Hopps ¿Quedó claro?-

Devastado, derrotado, angustiado… Demasiadas emociones para nombrarlas todas. Nick quería negarse, gritar no en la cara de Bogo… Pero tenía la razón, la seguridad de Judy estaba de por medio… Solo le quedaba trabajar rápido… Y entonces volver a verla.

-Sí señor…-

* * *

 **Eso es todo. Espero les haya gustado, entretenido o les haya dado algo qué hacer.**

 **Nuevamente una disculpa por tardar tanto. La actualización de este fic sigue completamente agendada para los lunes.**

 **En verdad espero les esté gustando la historia, trato de hacerlo bien para ustedes y agradecería un comentario para saber de ustedes... (No, también eso suena raro) En fin, creo que sería todo. pasenla bien, coman frutas y verduras y nos vemos.**

 **Paz**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello you. All of you, nice to be here again. Lunes por la noche... Tengo el mal habito de actualizar a estas horas. En fin Capítulo nuevo.**

* * *

-¡¿A caso no puedo irme por dos míseras horas?!- Replicaba Bogo caminando por la recepción del ZPD. Estaba furioso, su mirada lo decía, y su semblante también. Sus manos hechas puño, sus pesuñas golpeaban con furia el suelo a cada paso, su respiración era pesada; exhalaba ira. Su mirada siempre vigilante a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nada estuviese fuera de lugar, de que todo estuviese en orden… A excepción de la humeante planta alta en donde solía estar la oficina de Judy, si bien hubo preocupación en cuanto se enteró, ésta se había disipado en cuanto Garraza le afirmó que la coneja se encontraba bien, había estado muy lejos del lugar cuando explotó. Sin preocupación, ahora quería respuestas, y más vale que fueran buenas.

Al pasar de Bogo, todos giraban la cabeza, todos se apartaban de su camino. Evitar el contacto visual era vital en ese momento, nadie quería ser sujeto de su ira, aunque tampoco era como si les estuviese prestando atención… No. El búfalo iba con la mirada siempre hacia adelante, tenía claro su objetivo, el único animal que podía apaciguar… O empeorar… Su rabia.

-¡HOOPS!- Todos los oficiales cercanos y lejanos al incidente escucharon el grito como si hubiese estado a lado de ellos. Casi podían jurar que todas las ventanas de la estación retumbaron ante la estruendosa voz de Bogo. Todos agradecían que el animal por el que clamaba, no eran ellos… Pobre Judy… Nadie estaba seguro de si saldría viva de eso.

-¡Jefe!- Firme y decidida como siempre. Judy se plantó frente al gran mamífero, este la veía con dureza. Los animales alrededor la admiraban… También le tenían lástima… Pero la admiraban, ninguno de ellos podría responder a Bogo igual que ella, esa pequeña coneja tenía el valor de un oso… Por desgracia, valor no era suficiente para tratar con Bogo.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- La misma voz profunda que alguna vez trató de destruir sus sueños, el mismo tono de desaprobación que uso en el distrito forestal cuando "Manchas" había desaparecido… El mismo tono de voz que exigía su placa…

-La lista voló mi oficina señor- Sin titubear y mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Judy ya no temía a Bogo, lo respetaba claro está, pero ya no podía quebrarla solo con palabras.

-¿Cómo que voló? ¿Solo así? ¿Esperas que crea que explotó como si nada?-

-No puedo corroborar que explotó sola, no estaba aquí cuando ocurrió-

-¡¿Y en dónde estabas?!- Quizá Bogo estaba siendo un poco injusto, quizá estaba exagerando… O tal vez no. Había que tomar en cuenta todos los factores, una pequeña parte del ZPD estaba en llamas, pero no había algo tal como un culpable, todos afirmaron no haber visto nada sospechoso… Tal vez sí estaba exagerando… Tal vez… No, espera… Oh sí, la única pista que había sobre el caso se había perdido, en miles de pedazos diminutos.

-¿Ahora cómo se supone que sigamos con la investigación?- Cuestionó Bogo cruzándose de brazos, esa posición parecía relajarlo, ya no había humo saliendo de su nariz.

-Quedó esto señor- Respondió Judy mostrando el chip que Khan había rescatado.

-¿Qué es?-

-Aún no lo sabemos, pero si es parte de la lista seguramente servirá de algo- De igual manera Judy empezaba a relajarse, el peligro había pasado, nadie había salido herido (Tal vez Khan… Pero él seguramente sobreviviría), y Bogo no la estaba despidiendo ni suspendiendo.

-¿Dónde está Khan?-

-Él está…-

-Aquí estoy Bogo- La profunda voz del lobo apareció de entre la nada. Al dirigir su atención hacia él; Khan ya no llevaba puesto el traje que llegó vistiendo al ZPD, el mismo que había sido destruido tiempo atrás. Ahora llevaba una playera de color azul con las letras ZPD en blanco ubicadas en el pecho.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con eso?- Cuestionó confundido.

-La agente Hopps lo trajo para mí, mi traje sufrió algunos daños en este incidente, además, creo que es mejor esta vestimenta ¿No crees?-

Parecía ser que la simple voz de Khan lograba sacar a Bogo de sus casillas. Una vez más la sangre del búfalo estaba hirviendo… Afortunadamente sabía lidiar con ello, ya había trabajado con Judy por 2 años.

-Hopps, a mi oficina… Antes que algo la vuele en pedazos también-

Judy siguió con la mirada a Bogo, viéndolo caminar por el pasillo. Estaba en un punto muerto, no había nada qué hacer con su oficina y tampoco con los restos de la lista. ¿Qué era lo que Bogo quería? No estaba segura, pero no parecía ser algún tipo de represalia, Judy sabía bien cuando estaba en problemas. En completo silencio Judy lo siguió, no estaba asustada, sentía curiosidad; Bogo había descargado toda su furia en cuanto llegó ¿Qué podría querer ahora?-

-Entra- Dijo Bogo, esta vez con un tono tranquilo, al igual que su mirada. Judy asintió sin replicar y avanzó hasta saltar en la silla frente al escritorio, mientras que Bogo se desplazó hasta el otro lado del mismo, ahora tenía a Judy frente a ella.

-¿Qué fue lo que en verdad pasó Hopps?- Preguntó recargando sus brazos sobre el escritorio.

-(Suspiro) Honestamente no lo sé, corrí de regreso en cuanto escuché la explosión pero solo había humo y un poco de fuego…-

-Y Khan también ¿Cierto?-

-Sí… ¿Cómo lo supo?-

-En realidad adiviné… Ese Lobo es un imán de problemas, a cualquier lugar que va, algo sale mal- Aclaró Bogo recargándose en el respaldo de su silla.

-¿Cree que fue culpa suya?-

-Diría que estoy seguro… Pero tampoco podemos ignorar la idea de que esa cosa estaba preparada para autodestruirse… Hopps, está más que claro que los animales con los que tratamos no son como otros criminales- Afirmó inclinándose hacia el frente una vez más –Ladrones de ropa, uno que otro asalto menor… No son nada ante esto-

-¿Qué tan grave cree que pueda llegar a ser esto?- Preguntó Judy parándose sobre la silla.

-No quiero ni imaginarlo… Y Hopps, respecto a Khan, no dejes que te intimide… No dejes que se meta en tu mente- Tal vez era muy tarde para eso… Pero nunca es tarde para corregir.

-(Suspiro) No sé cómo lo hace… Su manera de actuar es… Extraña- Judy se sentía en parte abrumada por las habilidades con las que Khan contaba. Durante 2 años trabajando, ella había sido la más astuta, la más ingeniosa; lograba engañar criminales sin pestañear, y de pronto alguien más astuto que ella aparece. En tan solo algunas horas Khan aprendió todo sobre Judy… O al menos eso es lo que él quería creer. Khan estaba seguro de que la tenía bajo control ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser dominar a un conejo? Sobre todo a una tan pequeña como Judy… Quizá al principió cayó en su juego, pero… Para cuando Khan creyó saber todo sobre ella, Judy ya había encontrado algunas de las debilidades del lobo.

-Confío en ti Judy- Judy… Rara vez la llamaba así –Necesito que seas más lista que Khan, no puedo dejarlo vagar libremente por nuestra estación y en nuestro caso… Fue por eso que tuve que reemplazar a Wilde-

" _Nick"_

Los ojos de Judy se abrieron por completo a la par que algo se disparó en su mente, quizá no era el mejor momento para recordarlo… Tal vez sí lo era ¿Cómo fue que logró dominar a Nick? Aquél astuto zorro y maestro estafador. Sus palabras eran rebuscadas, sus actuaciones convincentes, sus métodos… Muy cuestionables, pero el resultado siempre era éxito, y aun así, solo le tomó un día encontrar la manera de vencerlo en su propio juego, ¿Por qué Khan debía ser la excepción? Los engranajes en la mente de Judy empezaron a girar en otra dirección, era más que claro que no podría llegar a Khan igual que con Nick o con los otros criminales. No, tenía que buscar otra manera.

-Lo sé jefe, tengo todo bajo control, solo necesito que alguien analice esto- Respondió Judy con determinación, al mismo tiempo que dejaba el chip sobre el escritorio de Bogo.

-Bien, lo dejaré en el laboratorio antes de irme-

-¿Irse? ¿De nuevo?-

-Tengo otros asuntos de los cuales ocuparme Hopps- Respondió avanzando hacia la puerta –Y en cuanto a ti, no quiero que te alejes de Khan hasta que termine su turno-

-¿Y eso cuándo sería?-

-En cuanto lo que quede de tu oficina este limpio- Finalmente Bogo salió dejando a Judy parada sobre esa silla.

" _¿Hasta que esté limpio? Pero Nick… Maldición"_

Le prometió al zorro que estaría de vuelta para la noche… Era obvio que tardaría más de lo acordado… Aunque carecía de importancia, aunque lograse llegar a tiempo no lo encontraría.

Con un mirar melancólico, un andar encorvado y varias vendas cubriendo las suturas de su cuerpo, Nick abandonaba el hospital a pasos pequeños, se tomaba su tiempo, examinaba todo a su alrededor, en su mente quería creer que si tardaba el tiempo suficiente Judy de alguna manera llegaría y así podría despedirse de ella… Todo un mes a partir de ese día… De haber sabido que no volvería a verla en tanto tiempo, seguramente le hubiera dicho la verdad, lo que realmente siente por ella, él… No… No lo hubiera hecho… Aunque fuera a morir nuevamente, no se atrevería a hacerlo.

 _ ***Suspiro***_

Ahí estaba, parado frente a la puerta de cristal, podía divisar los autos transitando por la calle al otro lado del vidrio, solo un paso, y la puerta se deslizaría hacia un lado, pero se rogaba a sí mismo esperar, esperar todo el día de ser necesario, todo con tal de ver a Judy una vez más ¿Era mucho pedir? ¿Merecía tal castigo? Esas preguntas ya no importaban, no podía echarse atrás y aunque lo hiciera ¿Qué hacer después? Nada le costaría escapar corriendo del hospital, ir a la estación y buscar a Judy, mirarla directamente a los ojos y luego "Hola Zanahorias" ¿Era es lo que le diría? "Escapé del hospital solo para saludarte" Aun en su mente sonaba estúpido… Sin mencionar que en cuanto Bogo lo viera, bueno… De ahí en más, prefería no imaginar lo que pasaría con él.

Finalmente se resignó, alzó la mirada y enderezó su andar. Dio el último paso y salió del hospital. Las expectativas de Nick eran algún tipo de camioneta negra, con vidrio polarizado, policías disfrazados y vestidos como alguna especie de agente secreto (Veía demasiadas películas). En vez de eso, un lobo blanco fue quien lo recibió, un lobo a quien ya conocía.

-¿Wolfgang?- Algo irónico, parecía que tanto Judy como él, estaban condenados a trabajar con lobos.

-Wilde, creí que habías escapado, tardaste mucho ahí dentro- El canino frente a él lo recibió con una pequeña sonrisa y un auto común a la espera de ser encendido. Wolfgang estaba recargado contra una de las puertas, una de sus manos estaba dentro de su bolsillo y la otra sostenía un café aún humeante y al parecer nuevo. Su vestimenta era la de un civil, la cual a decir verdad se veía muy convincente ¿Dónde quedó el lobo policía? Ese pensamiento sonó un poco tonto en la mente de Nick, pero también algo gracioso.

-Esto es para ti- Dijo Wolfgang extendiendo en vaso hacia él.

-¿Para mí? Oh pero yo no te traje nada- Respondió Nick con falso remordimiento.

-Muy gracioso, ahora sube, Bogo no tardará mucho en llegar- Agregó el lobo mientras se desplazaba hasta el otro lado del auto hacia el asiento del conductor. Nick lo siguió con la mirada mientras que con su mano libre abría la puerta y se deslizaba dentro del auto.

-¿De qué va todo esto? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Podríamos hacer esto desde el ZPD- Dijo Nick enmascarando su inconformidad con… Más inconformidad…

-Hay… Ciertos asuntos en la estación… Este caso se volvió la máxima prioridad del jefe, y nadie más que él sabe lo que tú y yo vamos a hacer- Explicó girando la llave; un rugido estruendoso fue la respuesta, Nick se estremeció al escucharlo, el auto se sentía como si fuera nuevo.

-¿Te gusta? He trabajado en este bebé por 4 años, solo le falta una mano de pintura, y será hermoso- El zorro enmudeció, ahora admiraba el trabajo en el interior del auto, el exterior era muy diferente, parecía que realmente no se podía juzgar un libro por su portada… Pero se estaba desviando del tema original.

-¿Qué problemas hay en la estación?- Preguntó Nick saliendo finalmente del trance ocasionado por el auto… Wolfgang había fallado… Y Bogo había sido muy claro con él, no debía hacer mención alguna sobre Khan o Judy trabajando con él, debía hacer todo a su alcance para evitarlo.

-El alcalde se metió en el asunto, y sabes que a Bogo no le agrada cuando está sobre su espalda-

-Sí, aunque siempre he tenido curiosidad, ¿Quién crees que ganaría en una pelea?-

-No es momento para eso Wilde… Sea como sea, Bogo no quiere que el alcalde se entere de que ahora hay asesinos sueltos en Zootopia, por eso debemos ser discretos-

-Muy bien… Entonces hay que ir a donde sea que debamos ir-

-De hecho tal vez te parezca familiar-

-¿Qué?-

De regreso en el ZPD Judy se había dado a la labor de ayudar en la "Recuperación" de su oficina; documentos, archivos, fotografías, ¡Su almuerzo! Todo había sido destruido ¿Qué clase de explosivo llevaba esa cosa? Afortunadamente había sacado esa pequeña pluma con forma de zanahoria, tenía la grabación de Nick sana y salva, aunque eso no aminoraba su pérdida…

" _Mi almuerzo…"_

Ni llorar valía la pena en ese momento, aquella ensalada de zanahorias no era más que un recuerdo… Y cenizas también, sea como fuere, ahora debía concentrarse, sobre todo ahora que Khan estaba de regreso.

-Oficial Hopps necesito…-

-Khan, escucha haré lo que quieras pero ahora necesito que hagas tú algo por mí ¿Puedes?- Preguntó bajando sus orejas, tratando de sonar como una conejita indefensa (Lo cual por cierto aborrecía)

-Claro…- Respondió confundido sin perderla de vista.

-Bueno, perdí mi almuerzo en todo esto… ¿Podrías ir a la cafetería por mí?-

-Oficial Hopps, creo que en estos momentos la comida puede esperar, tu oficina explotó y aún no estamos seguros de que el chip recuperado nos vaya a servir de algo… No tenemos tiempo para perder- Una mirada inquisitorial y una postura rígida dejaron en claro que no sucumbiría ante eso, quizá era un poco obvio.

-Tienes razón, en fin ¿Qué necesitas?-

-Le pedí al recepcionista que sacara un archivo para mí, esperaba que pudieras ir a recogerlo-

-Claro, te veo en el laboratorio- Judy empezó a alejarse hasta perderse al doblar en un pasillo rumbo a la recepción del edificio. Khan suspiró y sacudió su cabeza de un lado al otro, necesitaba a Judy ocupada, y parecía no costarle mucho trabajo, aunque para él era divertido verla creer que en verdad era una policía.

" _Coneja tonta"_

-Lobo amargado- Murmuró Judy escribiendo algo en una libreta de bolsillo –Muy bien, la conejita ingenua no sirvió… Debí suponerlo, ese sujeto es frío como el hielo…- Cerró la libreta y la guardo en su cinturón (El cual extrañamente parecía tener compartimentos para todo… ¿Dónde había visto eso antes?). Judy aun buscaba descifrar a Khan, hasta ahora solo tenía la fachada, la cual era un gran, y en parte aterrador lobo gris que al parecer jamás lo abrazaron cuando era niño, fuera de eso no había mucho –Debe haber algo que no estoy viendo… (Suspiro) Por lo pronto tendré que seguir con esto- Aunque ahora sabía que Khan la manipulaba, no podía hacer frente a ello, al menos por ahora.

-Hola Ben- Dijo sonriente al llegar al escritorio.

-Qué tal Judy, oye ese lobo malhumorado que anda contigo pidió un archivo, se suponía que…-

-Lo sé, estoy aquí por él-

-Oh, bueno tardará unos minutos más-

-Está bien, puedo esperar… Pero ¿Podrías hacer algo por mí?-

-Claro ¿Qué necesitas Judy?-

-Quiero el archivo completo de Nick-

* * *

 **Bien, espero les haya gustado, entretenido o les haya dado qué hacer. Es un gusto escribir para ustedes (Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces he usado esa frase) Espero puedan dejar un comentario, así sabré si les gusta la historia o me quieren bajo tierra. En fin, buenas noches a todos, duerman bien, no dejen que el COCO se los coma y nos vemos luego. Paz.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello there... No tienen idea del frío que está haciendo en donde estoy ahora... A decir verdad es muy cómodo, en fin, esta noche me muevo otra vez, y antes de quedarme sin internet aprovecho para subir capítulo, en verdad lamento todo el retraso, pero hay muchas cosas para distraerse... En fin, los dejaré para que lean, nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

El sonido del motor, la constante vibración bajo sus patas, y el aire golpeando su rostro, hondeando levemente el pelaje anaranjado de sus mejillas. Nick miraba siempre hacia afuera del auto, su codo recargado sobre la ventana servía de soporte para su cabeza, la cual descansaba sobre su mano. Su acompañante, quien se encargaba de mantener el auto en curso debía mantener la vista siempre hacia adelante, pero aun así, de vez en cuando miraba al zorro por pocos segundos, para luego regresar su atención al camino frente a él. Nick se había percatado ya de esas constantes miradas por parte del lobo blanco a lado de él, pero no les daba importancia alguna… Había cosas más importantes en las cuales debía pensar… ¿Qué estará haciendo Judy ahora? Esa era una de sus muchas preguntas ¿Se acordará de mí? ¿Por qué demonios sigo aquí con él?... Demasiadas cosa en las cuales pensar, y sin embargo no resolvería nada. Estaba molesto consigo mismo, había múltiples motivos para ello; el primero en el que pensó en ese momento fue el hecho de que no vería a Judy al anochecer como habían acordado, ver esos ojos morados que lo volvían loco, que lo hacían sentir bien… Que lo hacían sentir que podía ser más que un simple estafador… Ahora era un sueño lejano, esa era otra cosa por la cual lamentarse; estaría lejos de Judy todo un mes… Quien sabe, tal vez más, Bogo fue muy claro "No harás contacto con ella hasta que termine este caso" ¿A caso había una campaña en contra de él? ¿Un complot para arruinarle la vida en todos los aspectos?... Exagerado tal vez… Pero parecía ser cierto. A ese punto, la mayor ironía, sería haber subido al auto del animal equivocado ¿Una operación así de importante y solo lo enviaron a él? Había algo muy raro en eso… O tal vez simple paranoia… Sea como fuere, Wolfgang había dicho que el lugar a donde se dirigían le resultaría familiar, pero hasta ahora nada le era conocido, absolutamente nada.

-No es personal Wilde- Finalmente abandonó el pequeño trance en el que se encontraba. Nick giró su cabeza lentamente, confundido por el comentario hecho recientemente… Lo último que vio fue la afilada aguja del dardo tranquilizante al salir disparado del arma…

" _Maldición"_ Fue su último pensamiento antes de perder el conocimiento. Un tiro directo al cuello. El lobo blanco arrojó su arma hacia el asiento trasero y se dio el tiempo de ver cómo lentamente Nick cayó rendido ante el sedante; su cabeza terminó recargada contra el asiento y el vaso que anteriormente contenía café cayó hasta el suelo (Afortunadamente estaba vacío) Wolfgang suspiró aliviado al no ver líquido alguno manchar su preciado auto. La mirada del lobo regresó su atención hacia el frente, virando a la derecha, perdiendo de vista la gran ciudad de Zootopia… ¿A dónde demonios se dirigían ahora?

-Lo tengo, sí, está dormido- Bajando la velocidad lo suficiente para evitar algún accidente el lobo llamaba por teléfono, siempre vigilante de que nadie estuviese cerca –Vamos para allá-

Mientras tanto, en el ZPD las cosas no estaban exactamente bien, toda la estación estaba de cabeza por la reciente explosión; la idea de que alguien intentara matar a Judy fue algo que cruzó la mente de todos, aunque preferían mantenerse en silencio, ahora más que nunca, todos desconfiaban del nuevo valor, todos desconfiaban de Khan ¿Y si él había ocasionado la explosión? Por desgracia, esa teoría también carecía de sentido ¿Por qué molestarse en volar una oficina entera con él aún dentro? Este caso… Esta situación en particular estaba volviendo locos a todos… Más aún porque no había pasado nada, sí claro, intentaron matar a Wilde, pero más allá de eso… Ningún atentado en contra de alguno de los animales de la lista, ningún mensaje alarmante, y ninguna otra lista ¿Así de simple había sido todo? No… No podía ser todo… Eso era lo preocupante, era la calma, todo era demasiado tranquilo… Solo podía significar algo… Una gran tormenta estaba por llegar… ¿Sería el ZPD suficiente para detenerla? Hace 2 años los aulladores pudieron haber terminado con la vida en Zootopia como todos la conocían… Aunque no lo pareciera a simple vista, había dejado una marca muy profunda en la memoria de todos… Era claro que la ciudad no soportaría otra situación de ese tipo. No importaba cómo, no importaban los métodos, lo que sea que fuera a pasar… Debían detenerlo…

Judy era de las menos afectadas, para ella, la pero experiencia jamás vivida fue el intento de aquella desquiciada Hiena por matar a Nick, bien sabía que las cosas iban de mal en peor, pero lograba mantenerse firme ahora que sabía que su mejor amigo estaba a salvo… Dejando eso de lado, había algo… Una pequeña voz en su cabeza, un recordatorio de algo… Algo que tal vez no tuviese tanta importancia, pero aun así… Necesitaba indagar más. Sin saber por qué, Judy recordó el día que Nick llegó al hospital, no tenía familiares registrados… Solo estaba ella, ella y nadie más ¿En verdad no contaba con alguien más? ¿Qué había de Finnick? ¿Qué había de su madre? Nick la había mencionado, fue quien ahorró para conseguirle el uniforme de explorador ¿Dónde estaba?

Khan había solicitado cierto archivo que Judy se supone debía conseguir, aunque se tomaría su tiempo para ello.

Sentada al otro lado del escritorio de recepción, Judy ojeaba libremente por los archivos de los mamíferos registrados en Zootopia, tenía acceso a la información de todos, pero había solo un animal del que le interesaba saber.

-Nicholas Piberius Wilde ¡Aquí está!- Exclamó victoriosa al encontrar el nombre; al entrar en la información se topó con una foto del zorro, vestido como policía, información renovada seguramente. Se aventuró dentro de los registros familiares y… Nada… -¿Qué?- ¿Cómo era posible eso? (Bueno, no exactamente nada) Solo había una persona en ese fragmento de información "Ann Wilde"

" _¿Será su madre?"_ Parecía ser lo único lógico, aunque no paraba de preguntarse ¿Por qué esa repentina necesidad de saber más sobre la vida privada de su compañero? Quizá era simple lástima… A Judy nunca le faltaron familiares al crecer, en cambio Nick, solo su madre estaba con él, no tenía amigos, y todo por la "Desgracia" de ser un zorro… Otra de las muchas injusticias de las que Judy siempre se quejaría… Pero ahora no era momento para eso.

-Garraza ¿Terminaste con el archivo de Khan?-

-Sí, aquí está Judy… Deberías tener cuidado con ese sujeto, parece peligroso- Susurró en la oreja de la coneja, Judy le devolvió la mirada y simplemente sonrió.

-Tranquilo, lo tengo bajo control, si he sobrevivido a Nick todo este tiempo, ese lobo no es rival para mí- Firmeza en sus palabras, Judy se alejó caminando del lugar, con el archivo en mano, y aún más interrogantes sobre su compañero… ¿Había algún padre? ¿Hermano o algo?... Por lo pronto, tendría que dejar de pensar en ello… La tormenta se estaba acercando… El primero en sentirlo… Era Nick.

Poco a poco, sus ojos se abrieron, solo veía una cortina borrosa, y un par de siluetas frente a él; se sentía desorientado, mareado y cansado, el sedante había funcionado mejor de lo esperado. En un intento del zorro por moverse, se topó con sus brazos atados, lo siguiente que identifico, fue que estaba sentado, sentado en una silla y con los brazos atados, mientras que dos extrañas figuras caminaban hacia él… (Esto estaba poniéndose cada vez más raro) Aun así, la pregunta perduraba en su cabeza ¿Qué se supone que debía ser familiar para él? ¿La sensación de estar atrapado? O que lo trataran como criminal… A decir verdad, no estaba muy relacionado con ninguna de las dos; normalmente los animales no lo trataban como criminal, simplemente lo trataban como a un zorro (Vaya…). En cuanto a la sensación de estar atrapado, nada fuera de lo común, lo sentía a diario… Cada vez que estaba cerca de Judy… Era como si ella tuviese completo control de él.

-¿Quiénes son?- Preguntó con debilidad, sus ojos aún no lograban enfocar bien, pero las siluetas empezaban a ser más claras.

-¿En verdad era necesario esto?- Escuchó de parte de uno de los animales frente a él.

-Sí-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por llamarme búfalo gruñón- Respondió Bogo acercándose lo suficiente para que Nick finalmente lograse reconocerlo.

El cerebro del zorro finalmente se reinició, su vista enfocó todo frente a él; Wolfgang y Bogo, solo el jefe estaba vestido como policía.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Preguntó confundido.

-¿Sabes dónde estás?- Cuestionó el búfalo.

-No… Ni idea…-

-Tal vez esto te refresque la memoria- Bogo se desplazó hacia otro lado de la habitación y encendió la luz… Aun no era nada familiar… Parecía ser una vieja… Muy vieja habitación de hospital… Okey, si daba un aire familiar, pero no lo suficiente como para que Nick lograse identificarlo.

-Sigo sin tener idea… ¿Y por qué estoy atado?- Cuestionó empezando a forcejear sus ataduras, no sentía pánico… Era más bien incomodidad.

-Jefe, esto no tiene sentido y se nos acaba el tiempo… Estarán aquí en cualquier momento-

-(Suspiro) Bien, les deseo mucha suerte a los dos… Sobre todo a ti Nick- Fueron las últimas palabras del búfalo antes de abandonar el lugar.

-Está bien, creo que ya ambos se divirtieron con todo esto, ahora ¿Qué tal si me desatas y me dices qué demonios está pasando aquí?- Declaró empezando a fastidiarse.

-Lo siento amigo, pero eso no es posible- Respondió el lobo revisando su celular –Mucho menos ahora que llegaron-

-Amigo, no estás aclarando nada…- Nick empezaba a impacientarse.

-Te lo explico luego… Y te repito… No es nada personal- Agregó el Wolfgang acercándose a él nuevamente, esta vez con una mordaza (No es como si eso sirviera de mucho con un animal de hocico largo).

-E… ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Aléjate! ¡Hmfff! *Sonidos irreconocibles*- En contra de su voluntad, Nick terminó silenciado (O algo así, aún podía decir palabras incomprensibles con la mordaza puesta)

-Fashh a fagar…-

-No entiendo nada de lo que dices-

La "Conversación" que ambos estaban teniendo se vio interrumpida, la puerta se abrió, pero ya no era Bogo el que estaba al otro lado… De hecho no era nadie conocido. La primera reacción de Nick fue tranquila, seguía sin entender lo que pasaba, no conocía a los animales que habían entrado; un gran oso, y un tigre… Ese día estaba siendo cada vez más raro… Día… Día… ¿Seguía siendo de día? Ahora la mente de Nick empezaba a divagar una vez más… ¿Ya será de noche? Su vista estaba perdida mientras se lo preguntaba, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? Judy… ¿Ella ya habría regresado al hospital? Maldición… Él debería estar con ella, no atado, haciendo dios sabe qué… De hecho era tiempo de regresar al presente. Algo lo alarmó, Wolfgang no se veía muy asustado con la presencia de esos dos. La idea de que serían algún tipo de apoyo lo calmó por breves segundos… Muy breves.

 _ ***Clic***_

Había un arma frente a él; el oso apuntaba firmemente, el cañón estaba a escasos centímetros de su cabeza, era imposible fallar un tiro así… Lo peor de todo, lo que hacía latir su corazón, lo que ocasionaba que un sudor helado le recorriese la espalda… Lo que lo hacía sentir miedo… Terror… No era un arma tranquilizante… No era un dardo lo que se clavaría en su cabeza… Era un arma de verdad… Y había plomo dentro de ella… No iba a ser una pequeña navaja atravesando su piel, iba a ser una bala destrozando su cráneo… "Sangre… Mucha sangre… Y… Muerte" No era el mejor momento para recordar eso… Pero era un pensamiento feliz, lo único que podía ayudarlo en ese momento ¿Por qué Wolfgang no hacía nada? Solo estaba ahí, mirándolo… ¿No iba a salvarlo? ¡¿En verdad iba a dejarlo morir?!... Quizá eligió el trabajo equivocado… Quizá al final todos lo veían solo como un zorro embustero… Un zorro que nadie iba a extrañar… Ni siquiera Judy sabía dónde estaba ahora… Tal vez encontraría su cadáver… Tal vez.

-No puedo creer que lo encontraras… ¿Seguro que es él?- Preguntó el oso, embozando una sonrisa.

-Nicholas P. Wilde, el primero de la lista- Respondió el lobo.

-No nos estarás engañando ¿O sí?- Cuestionó el tigre, con mirada amenazadora sobre Wolfgang.

-Aún si no fuera él, no creo que importe ¿O sí? Si es el objetivo se hacen ricos, si no, simplemente eliminan a otro zorro del mundo, es ganar o ganar-

" _Desgraciado"_

-Haha, me agrada como piensas lobo ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Eso no importa-

-¿Y qué hay del dinero? ¿Esto tampoco te importa?- Agregó el oso, retirando el arma de la vista de Nick.

-Para nada, solo quiero asegurarme de que este infeliz muera… Es personal, pero supongo que ustedes conocerán a quien les va a pagar ¿Cierto?-

-Por supuesto que sí- Respondió el tigre, acompañado de una carcajada –Y le llevaremos la cabeza del zorro cuando terminemos aquí-

Nick tragó un bulto, y una vez más, el arma estaba frente a él; escuchó el sonido del seguro retirándose… No es como si conociera el funcionamiento de un arma así, pero sabía que cualquier sonido emitido por ella, no podía ser bueno, mucho menos a esa distancia… ¿Ahora qué? ¿Eso iba a ser todo? Dos años siendo policía solo para morir por culpa de sus "Compañeros"… Y Judy, jamás la volvería a ver, jamás volvería a jugar con esas enormes orejas… Jamás se lo diría… Aunque sobreviviera, tal vez de igual manera no lo haría.

-No te sientas mal zorro, harás ricos a dos animales… Ahora hasta nunca-

Nick cerró los ojos…

La noche cubría toda la ciudad ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Y qué había pasado en la ciudad? ¿Algo nuevo en el ZPD? ¿Algo nuevo sobre Khan?... Eran preguntas que se responderían en otro momento, por ahora, Judy era todo lo que importaba… Así se sentía ella, no lograba explicarse por qué, no lograba explicarse cómo… Pero se sentía más viva que nunca. Los animales se apartaban al verla correr, no es como si fuera raro ver a un conejo saltando por ahí… Lo raro era la manera en la que lo hacía, con euforia, parecía volar. ¿Qué era este extraño cambio de humor en la coneja? Había descubierto algo… Algo de sí misma…

Llena de vida, emocionada, sin estar segura de cómo hablaría, Judy llegó al hospital, las emociones del momento fueron tales que ni siquiera se percató de un punto importante, ya no había oficiales en el hospital, ni dentro ni fuera ¿Qué había pasado con los que estaban encargados de cuidar a Nick? No se preocupó por ello… Solo corrió y corrió, hasta que su destino alcanzó… Finalmente se detuvo, respiro y calmó su agitado y pequeño cuerpo, sentía que explotaría, pero estaba feliz, se preparó para entrar. Abrió lentamente, temiendo que el zorro estuviese dormido, aunque de igual manera planeaba despertarlo… Hubiera sido algo maravilloso… Judy tenía preparado todo lo que diría, cómo se sentía, que deseaba estar con él… Que lo amaba… Todo hubiera sido perfecto… Si Nick hubiese estado ahí…

-¿Nick?- Luces apagadas, cama vacía… Era solo una tétrica habitación de hospital.

Judy no sabía cómo reaccionar… ¿Qué estaba pasando ahora? Hacía tan solo algunas horas habló con el zorro… Prometió que lo vería en la noche… Pero jamás esperó que fuera él quien no cumpliría la promesa.

No iba a aceptarlo… Tenía qué hablar con él… Lo necesitaba con desesperación; fue corriendo hasta la recepción, iba a exigir respuestas.

-Nicholas Wilde ¿Dónde está?-

La elefante encargada no la vio en primera instancia (Era demasiado pequeña).

-Aquí abajo…- Agregó con fastidio.

-Oh, lo siento mucho no la vi ¿Qué necesita?- ¿Es broma?

-Nicholas Wilde… Su habitación está vacía ¿Qué pasó con él?-

-Oh, el oficial Wilde fue transferido-

-¿A dónde?-

-La ubicación no nos fue proporcionada, el jefe de la estación fue quien lo notificó-

" _¿Bogo?"_

-Pero… Él… Él debía estar aquí…-

No lograba entenderlo… no lograba o no quería hacerlo, lo necesitaba, pero ahora ¿Dónde estaba? Pero no era tiempo para entrar en pánico, Bogo sabía dónde estaba, eso era algo positivo… Aunque dejaba la gran duda ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué transferir a Nick?... Parecía ser que Khan no era el único que le estaba ocultando cosas… Así es… Ya lo había descubierto… Pero ahora había cosas más importantes, al menos para ella…

-¿Dónde estás Nick?-

* * *

 **Esto es todo... Tengo algo qué decir... Esto de actualizar dos fics en la misma semana... Es muy pesado... Además veo que a este en particulas no gustó tanto como mi otro fic... Así que estoy considerando dejar las actualizaciones de este un poco menos frecuentes... No lo sé, siento que es mejor, pero bueno, tu opinión, así es, tú el que estás leyendo, tu opinión es importante para esto, así que sientete libre de dejar un comentario, no cuesta nada, así sabré si les gustó, les encantó... O ya no quieren saber nada de mí :'c**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heya... Bueno, por petición popular (Y porque temo por mi vida ya que al parecer mucha gente va a querer matarme si dejo de escribir este fic) Les traigo otro capítulo, espero les guste y dejen de lado sus deseos homicidas.**

* * *

La noche nunca se había visto tan oscura… Aun a pesar de las numerosas luces a su alrededor, era como si solo hubiese penumbra. Las estrellas en el cielo no eran suficientes, el brillo excesivo de la ciudad no era suficiente, y el sonido a su alrededor parecía ser solo silencio. Las enormes orejas de Judy no se movían, parecían no captar sonido alguno, las mantenía bajas y su mirada de igual manera estaba dirigida únicamente hacia el suelo. Oscuridad y silencio era todo para ella en ese momento ¿Cuánto tiempo habría caminado ya? ¿Había sido minutos u horas? Perdió la noción del tiempo en cuanto abandonó el hospital, pensando… ¿Dónde estaba Nick? ¿A dónde había ido? ¿Por qué Bogo se lo ocultaría? La idea de que nuevamente tratasen de asesinarlo cruzó por su mente… Se asustó al pensarlo… A penas y pudo soportar verlo una vez… Enterarse de que pasó de nuevo… Prefería creer que simplemente lo transfirieron por seguridad. Así no era tan malo, solo debía hablar con Bogo y solicitar la nueva ubicación del zorro ¿Sería fácil no? Solo una pequeña conversación con el jefe y listo… Pero algo le decía que no sería así de fácil… A como estaban las cosa, todo parecía salir mal… No estaba segura de obtener nada del búfalo en ese momento… Pero ella solo quería ver a su mejor amigo, ¿Era demasiado pedir?

Sí… Lo era…

No había lluvia acompañando ese amargo momento… A decir verdad, ni siquiera ella estaba segura de que fuese amargo… Tenía algo importante que decirle a Nick, no pudo, pero lo vería de nuevo ¿O no? En cuanto eso pasara se lo diría sin problema alguno… Tal vez estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto… Como siempre… Era solo que Judy no lograba controlarse, fue tan repentino, tan rápido el cómo se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por él.

Momento…

¿Cómo fue exactamente? No era momento para responderlo.

 _ **Algunas horas atrás**_

El sol aún iluminaba la ciudad desde las alturas, las calles eran transitadas por animales y los autos iban y venían de un lugar al otro. Una tarde normal en Zootopia.

En el ZPD, la tensión aunque opaca, estaba presente, todos la sentían pero lo mantenían en secreto lo más posible, de nada les serviría ocasionar que el departamento de policía empezara a desmoronarse desde dentro.

Judy (Después de haberse tomado su tiempo) finalmente había conseguido el archivo que debió entregarle a Khan hacía ya más o menos una hora, para ella sería divertido molestarlo, más aun ya que debía encontrar la manera de vencerlo en su pequeño juego mental. Ella lo imaginaba como algún tipo de desafío "Judy Hopps, más astuta que un zorro y un lobo juntos" Sería un buen título para un libro (La verdad no). Sonrió inconscientemente ante ese pensamiento, era gracioso en muchas maneras, pero ahora debía concentrarse. Algunos pasos más y llegó donde el lobo, ahora vestido con un uniforme común del ZPD, el cual Judy le había facilitado. Aunque ya no llevaba puesto aquél ostentoso traje elegante… Aún lograba destacar de entre el resto de los animales de la estación ¿Era la impresión que daba? ¿La expresión en su rostro? Parecía ser que cualquier animal pequeño que se le acercase sería devorado…

Judy era pequeña…

-Aquí está el archivo Khan- Dijo Judy al llegar donde él.

-Tardaste más de lo esperado- Respondió cortante, casi arrebatando el sobre de las manos de Judy.

-Hubo problemas técnicos-

-Tiempo valioso desperdiciado- Dijo sin dirigirle la mirada, plantando su atención únicamente en el archivo abierto… Ahora que analizaba mejor la situación… Judy ni siquiera se molestó en ver lo que había buscado para Khan. El lobo dijo haberle dicho a Garraza que lo preparara, pero tampoco le pregunto al gran leopardo de la recepción, había estado demasiado ocupada pensando en Nick… Aún pensaba en él de hecho… No lograba sacarlo de su cabeza desde… A decir verdad llevaba un buen tiempo pensando en él, desconocía el motivo, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en el zorro ¿Cuándo había pasado esto? El día que se enfermó… No, para ella solo fue confusión. Tal vez cuando Aida trató de asesinarlo… Tampoco, eso fue solo miedo… Y un poco de ira… Entonces… ¿Cuándo? No era relevante, podría respondérselo en otro momento, ahora debía alcanzar al lobo gris que se movía libremente por el ZPD.

-¡Oye espera!- Gritó corriendo para alcanzar a Khan. Como era digno del animal, no mostró interés alguno en las palabras de Judy, su mirada seguía fija en el archivo, era casi tan meticuloso como Judy… Casi.

-Escucha, no hemos avanzado nada y mi oficina está en ruinas, tenemos que empezar a trabajar ahora mismo- Declaró Judy plantándose frente al lobo, logrando finalmente detenerlo, aunque no por ello le dirigió la mirada.

-Y eso es lo que trato de hacer agente Hopps… Agradecería que no me estorbara ahora-

-Por si lo olvidaste yo soy quien está a cargo de esta investigación-

-Tienes razón… Pido disculpas por mi comportamiento- Ahí estaba otra vez, ese pequeño juego mental… Aunque ahora que lo había analizado… No era la gran cosa, tal vez para otros animales (Y para Judy al principio), pero ahora no se dejaría manipular de esa manera –Agente Hopps, necesito que vaya a buscar algo por mí… ¿Podría?-

-Lamentablemente no… Ahora dame eso- Con una postura firme (Aunque no tan intimidante al ser una coneja). Judy extendió su mano hacia Khan, quería el archivo, ella también era parte de la investigación después de todo, y debía tener todos los datos y las evidencias posibles, todo lo que sabía Khan debía saberlo ella.

El lobo no se molestó en ocultar su desdén ante esa petición; una mirada desaprobatoria y fría, de ser necesario la intimidaría, el miedo era la mejor forma para obligar a otros a hacer lo que él quería… Pero esta vez no le funcionó.

-Está bien, yo lo tomaré- Un salto rápido y la carpeta entera pasó de las manos de Khan a las de Judy. El lobo no se dio por enterado cuando fue que pasó… Pero pasó, Judy le había quitado el archivo.

-¡Espera!- Finalmente había emociones en sus palabras, algo de ira al parecer. Pero ahora era Judy quien lo ignoraba; caminó hacia delante, abriendo la carpeta. La primera vista que recibió fue una foto de un animal, un tigre, nadie conocido en realidad, no era miembro del ZPD, y podría asegurar nunca haberlo visto antes… O al menos no lo recordaba, hasta que algo escrito en una de las hojas llamó su atención.

-¿Una de las víctimas de los aulladores?- Cuestionó deteniéndose en seco.

-¿Hay algo malo?-

-¿Por qué estás revisando esto?-

-Es uno de los pocos nombres que memorice, nada importante- Respondió con seriedad, tratando de no revelar demasiada información… Aunque ese semblante no ayudaba mucho a ocultarlo, era obvio que ocultaba cosas, esa mirada fría, ese andar rígido… Había leopardos que se veían más amistosos que él.

-¿Nada importante? Khan, todos los animales en esa lista corren peligro, si recuerdas más nombres no debes guardártelo para ti… Regresa a la recepción y asegúrate de buscar todos y cada uno de los archivos de los animales que recuerdes… Así ya no estaremos con las manos vacías-

¿Qué era esto? Era algo a lo que Khan jamás se había enfrentado antes, nunca… Estaban haciéndole frente… Y él no podía hacer nada para negarse. Judy estaba a cargo de la investigación, ella era su jefa. Si bien el lobo había estado en situaciones parecidas, normalmente podía reafirmar su autoridad amenazando con un arma… O con sus meros atributos naturales (Colmillos y garras así, eran peligrosas), pero ahora ahí estaba, a merced de una pequeña, tierna y esponjosa conejita… No era su territorio y su jueguito mental ya no estaba funcionando como antes… Solo le quedaba… Obedecer.

-Bien- Inconforme, molesto… En cierta manera humillado y Judy por otro lado…

"¡No puedo creer que funcionó!"

Lo había logrado, había domesticado al lobo feroz (O al menos así parecía), aun así no debía bajar la guardia, Khan no era Nick, no era alguien de confianza, y jamás lo sería, nadie jamás lograría reemplazar a ese zorro, su mejor amigo… Su querido, amable… Y atractivo mejor amigo…

¿Atractivo?

" _No otra vez"_

Entonces no era la primera vez que lo pensaba… No había sido una, no habían sido dos veces… ¿Cuántas entonces? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado fantaseando con su mejor amigo? Un zorro y una coneja ¿En serio lo llegó a considerar? Nick ya lo hizo… Ahora Judy…

" _No"_

Debía mantenerse centrada en su trabajo… Ahora más que nunca, ya dejaría para después ese asunto… Por ahora… Lo mejor sería sacar a Nick de sus pensamientos… Al menos un momento… ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?

¿Qué pasó con Nicholas Wilde? Bueno, fue recogido del hospital, subió al auto de uno de sus compañeros de la estación… Y en unas horas más su vida correría peligro… Sería mejor saber qué pasó con él.

 _ **La hora actual**_

Apartado… Lejos… Oculto de Zootopia… Atado y amordazado, sin oportunidad para escapar o defenderse. Ninguna treta lo salvaría, Judy tampoco. En el remoto caso de que lograra soltarse solo le quedaba recibir la bala en la cabeza, entre él y la salida se encontraban un oso, un tigre y un lobo…

" _Maldito"_

Solo le quedaba maldecir a todo el mundo, a Wolfgang, a quien lo iba a matar, a todos los oficiales del ZPD. Lo engañaron, le mintieron y ahora lo estaban usando ¿Solo ese uso le encontraron? Esos dos años haciendo cumplir la ley no valían nada… La pregunta ahora era ¿Lo hacían por el dinero? O al menos su muerte serviría para evitar alguna tragedia en la ciudad… Eso no importaba, ya nada le importaba…

Cerró los ojos y aguardó por el disparo, escuchaba el arma rugir a causa de la manipulación del oso, aguardaba pacientemente aquél estruendoso sonido que escuchó en Tundratown… Ese ensordecedor disparo, nunca había escuchado algo igual… Y ahora nunca lo olvidaría, era simple, siempre que ese sonido retumbara… Alguien habría muerto, y en este momento, ese alguien sería él.

-Qué estás…-

Un golpe contra el suelo lo hizo reaccionar; abrió los ojos y rápidamente alzó la mirada; el lobo blanco que anteriormente lo había traicionado había noqueado a ambos depredadores… Un tigre y un oso vencidos por un lobo, una gran hazaña digna de contarse… Aunque claro, cualquiera podría haberlo hecho con dos armas tranquilizadoras.

El zorro estaba confundido, y su corazón aún latía con velocidad, estaba alterado y agitado ¡Pudo morir! Miraba frente a él, alternaba su visión entre Wolfgang y los animales en el suelo, ambos dardos clavados en sus cuellos (Tenía buena puntería).

Ahora que todo había terminado, ahora que había entendido lo que pasó ¡Iba a asesinar al lobo! Furioso comenzó a sacudir la silla, quería soltarse… ¡Demonios quería largarse de ese lugar!

-Tranquilo Wilde- Dijo Wolfgang acercándose a él, ignorando las acciones del zorro y la manera en la que lo observaba… Le iba a ir mal.

Apenas Nick sintió sus manos libres otra vez, se levantó y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se plantó frente a Wolfgang… La cosa no terminó ahí; el lobo no alcanzó a reaccionar, aunque logró verlo todo en cámara lenta, el puño de Nick dirigiéndose directo hacia su rostro, no fue un golpe en la mejilla, no fue un golpe en la mandíbula… Fue directo a la nariz.

-¡Maldición Wilde!- Exclamó furioso… (Tal vez más adolorido que furioso). La punta color negro de su hocico estaba levemente adormecida, pero no lo suficiente como para ignorar el dolor del golpe… ¿Había un poco de sangre ahí?-

-Me largo de aquí- Declaró Nick dirigiéndose hacia la salida, la misma por la que entraron los dos animales que iban a asesinarlo. Ahora realmente el lugar le parecía familiar… Era donde Judy y él habían encontrado a los animales desaparecido, los animales afectados por los aulladores ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? No era una pregunta que le importase, solo quería salir de ese lugar… Luego tal vez se buscaría otro empleo.

-¡Wilde detente ahora!-

-¿Vas a dispararme otra vez?- Cuestionó deteniéndose con la mano en el picaporte, no se molestó en girar, no iba a verlo a los ojos.

-Es una opción… Esto era parte del plan, jamás estuviste en peligro-

-¿Y no pudieron habérmelo dicho?-

-No hubiera resultado igual-

-¿No confían en mí?- Finalmente se dio la vuelta; estaba molesto, herido, traicionado… Se le agradaba la idea de finalmente formar parte de algo, tener amigos, compañeros, gente que no lo juzgaba por ser un zorro… Ahora pasaba esto.

-Claro que sí, por eso Bogo te mando aquí…-

-¿Y por qué no envió a Judy conmigo?-

-Ella está trabajando en otra cosa… Nick escucha, lo que estamos haciendo tú y yo aquí es importante y muy peligroso, estos dos animales son parte de los asesinos que iban por ti- Explicó Wolfgang aun sobando su nariz, el golpe había sido duro y el pelaje de sus manos estaba manchado por una que otra mancha roja… Auch.

-¡¿Si están detrás de mí por qué me entregaste?!- Cuestionó furioso -¡Ahora saben quién soy!-

-No importa que lo sepan, siempre y cuando no puedan decírselo a nadie-

Pasando la "Emoción" inicial, Nick analizó mejor la situación, el oso y el tigre estaban sedados, podrían encerrarlos y su vida ya no correría peligro ¿Lo habían usado como carnada? Sí lo habían hecho ¿Estaba molesto con toda la estación? Claro que lo estaba ¿Quería que Judy pasara por todo ese riesgo? No… Claro que no.

-(Suspiro) Está bien Wolfy-

-No me llames así-

-Tú me vendiste así que ahora vas a pagar-

-Bien, es justo, ahora ayúdame a meter a estos dos a las jaulas-

Las mismas jaulas que hace 2 años contuvieron animales salvajes, esto sería divertido ¿Iban a encerrar ahí a todos los asesinos a sueldo? Parecía más un trabajo para un caza recompensas ¿Le darían un bono extra?

-¿Nos darán un bono extra?- Preguntó ayudando a "Wolfy" a levantar al tigre (Luego se preocuparían por el oso.

-¿Es todo lo que te importa?-

-Si ya me metieron en esto al menos espero sacar algo bueno-

De regreso con Judy. Ahora que era de noche, no tendría la oportunidad de hablar con Bogo hasta el día siguiente, no podría tener la oportunidad de encontrar a Nick, pero no era tan malo, solo debía esperar una noche… Se llevaría una terrible sorpresa mañana…

Seguía su camino rumbo a casa, ya no se sentía tan desanimada como antes, ahora simplemente pensaba, había mucho qué decirle al zorro, tantas cosas para planear… ¿Era buena idea? Había olvidado uno de los puntos más importantes, algo que podría resultar en un problema para su "Relación" Ella era un conejo, él era un zorro; no solo eran depredador y presa, el zorro es el depredador natural de los conejos ¡¿En qué demonios pensaban?! Era algo imposible… Zootopia era la ciudad en la que todos podían ser lo que quisieran, y ahora que Judy había logrado convertirse en oficial de policía del ZPD se habían abierto muchas puertas para todos los animales, había demostrado que la especia no era una limitación, no importaba ser muy grande o muy pequeño, todo era posible, solo era cuestión de intentarlo… Solo había de intentar una relación de depredador y presa, ¿No era tan grave o sí? ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Además de los prejuicios y la segura inaceptación del resto de los animales, entonces, la ciudad no es tan Utópica como se supone que debía ser… Su familia, su trabajo, una relación con Nick podría traer problemas a ambos aspectos de su vida… Ahora se daba cuenta de ello, la emoción inicial había sido mucha, se sintió capaz de todo, ahora que se habían calmado las aguas se dio cuenta de que no sería fácil… Tal vez ni siquiera sería posible.

 _ ***BANG***_

El sonido era inconfundible, aún lo recordaba, y seguramente lo recordaría por siempre, aquél estruendoso sonido, el cual asemejaba un trueno en la tierra, no lo había borrado de su mente desde que lo escuchó por primera vez, y ahí estaba de nuevo… A lo lejos… Sus orejas eran suficientemente sensibles para escucharlo como si el arma hubiese sido disparada justo al lado de ella… Así es, Judy sabía que era un arma, no una del ZPD, no disparó un dardo tranquilizante… Solo había algo seguro… Alguien había muerto.

Placa en pecho, uniforme y determinación, Judy corría con todo eso, esta vez no se dejaría impresionar por un asesinato… Tal vez era muy tarde para evitarlo, pero detener al culpable valdría la vida perdida… Una manera cruel de verlo tal vez… Pero era verdad.

Una multitud de animales rodeaba la escena del crimen, veían con asombro, no era algo que pasara seguido en la ciudad, nadie recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había pasado. No hubo fotografías con los celulares, nadie sabía qué hacer… Solo silencio y asombro… El asesino había escapado. Para cuando Judy llegó… Era un oso polar… Y no uno cualquiera… Era miembro de la familia de Míster Big… Uno de los afectados por los aulladores… Era parte de la lista, era la primera víctima del caso.

La sangre cubría el suelo, la vista de su cabeza era desagradable, Judy tuvo que contener la sensación de vomitar, era demasiado…

-ZPD… Aquí Judy Hopps… Necesito al equipo forense-

Al otro lado de la línea la respuesta fue rápida, el ZPD nunca descansa, mucho menos ahora.

Ahí estaba… El primer asesinato público de Zootopia…

La tormenta… Había llegado.

* * *

 **Bueno eso es todo, espero les haya gustado, entretenido o al menos les haya dado algo qué hacer.**

 **Pasando a otro punto importante, espero puedan dejar un comentario, es gratis, no cuesta nada, así sabré si les gustó, les encantó... o ya no quieren saber más de este fic.**

 **Como siempre es un gusto escribir para ustedes, y nos vemos luego...**

 **Paz.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heya... Vaya, yo actualizando cuando aún hay luz de sol, eso sí es raro, pidan un deseo. Hehe, bueno creo que estoy tomando el habito de actualizar un fic por semana, sin un día en concreto pero, es uno por semana, eso es lo que importa.**

* * *

Las patrullas empezaron a escucharse a las distancias, las sirenas de los vehículos resonaban entre las calles, alertando a todos los animales que abriesen paso. Policías y ambulancias se movían a toda velocidad, iban preparados, pero no sabían para qué. La situación no era normal, no era para tomarse a la ligera, aunque en un momento quisieron creer que se trataba de una broma, por desgracia, quien llamó fue Judy, esa coneja no contaba con un sentido del humor tan negro como su compañero, de hecho, podría decirse que Judy carecía de tal cosa, al menos en el trabajo.

El equipo policiaco enviando era grande, era demasiado incluso para una situación con rehenes, además, Bogo estaba ahí, Khan también, el búfalo quería mantener bien vigilado a ese lobo, ahora más que nunca. Pasaron cerca de 20 minutos antes de que finalmente todos arribaran al lugar; los policías empezaron a controlar a la multitud, apartándola y asegurando la escena, no fue muy complicado, todos acataron las indicaciones sin replicar, todos estaban en shock, incluido el ZPD, la diferencia radicaba en que ellos no podían darse el lujo de mostrarlo, si ellos dudaban, la ciudad perdería su pilar principal.

Bogo admiró por carios minutos el cadáver, el cráneo del oso ya no parecía tal cosa, era un arma, eso sin duda, aunque no podría decir cuál, ni de qué tipo, ni qué tipo de bala, no podía decir nada, no conocía nada del tema, pero era obvio que un dardo tranquilizante no podría causar tal cosa.

-Delgato- Exclamó con seriedad.

-Sí señor- Respondió el tigre plantándose a su lado.

-No quiero que eso llegue a oídos del alcalde, haz lo que sea necesario para que la prensa no se involucre-

-Eso no va a ser fácil Bogo-

-Lo sé, por eso te lo digo a ti-

Delgato asintió y se alejó, de alguna manera debía hacer lo que Bogo le dijo, era demasiado, incluso para un tigre tan grande, ocultar algo así de toda la ciudad, siendo que ya había varios testigos a los cuales debían silenciar (Una manera un poco macabra de decirlo). Luego se preocuparían por eso, por el momento tenían un cadáver qué remover, y un informe que escribir. A pesar de los numerosos animales que presenciaron aquél suceso, a Bogo solo le importaba la información de uno de ellos.

-¡Hopps!- Exclamaba una y otra vez, al mismo tiempo que se movía por el lugar, miraba en todas direcciones, pensando, no iba a admitir que se sentía algo preocupado por la coneja; un animal tan pequeño e inocente acababa de presenciar la escena de un asesinato.

" _No es momento para pensar en eso"_

Bogo no iba a dejarse llevar por sus emociones, ni en esta vida ni en la otra. Siguió caminando un par de minutos más, y entonces la vio, sentada en la banqueta con la mirada hacia el suelo, pero sus orejas estaban alerta.

-Hopps-

-¿Jefe?- Rápidamente Judy alzó la mirada, al confirmar sus sospechas y ver al enorme búfalo frente a ella, inmediatamente se puso en pie, su postura era firme y aguardaba algún tipo de regaño.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Salí del hospital, y entonces escuché un disparo, ya había escuchado ese sonido antes, en Tundratown, supuse que no podría ser nada bueno. Cuando llegué, ya era demasiado tarde-

-¿No lograste ver al culpable?-

-No señor-

Estaban en un punto muerto, la lista estaba destrozada, y no había evidencia inmediata sobre quién había realizado el crimen, nadie del laboratorio, nadie del equipo forense podría determinar qué fue usado con exactitud, les tomaría semanas averiguarlo, tiempo que no tenían y tiempo que no podían desperdiciar.

Bogo examinó a la coneja de pies a cabeza (No era algo muy grande que revisar) si bien se veía en calma, había ciertos factores que delataban su verdadero estado de ánimo, algo tal como sus orejas, ambas hacia abajo, agregando el leve temblor que había en sus pequeñas manos, Bogo era bueno para examinar a los animales, así encontraba la manera de quebrar al criminar más peligroso, o de ayudar al mamífero más indefenso.

-Señor debemos…-

-Hopps, vete a casa-

No era la ayuda esperada, pero tal vez era lo mejor para la cordura de Judy.

-¿Qué? No puede hacer eso, yo fui quien encontró el cuerpo- Replicó alzando sus orejas.

-Lo sé, y fue un buen trabajo, pero ahora el resto depende de nosotros- Aclaró Bogo dándose media vuelta.

-Pero, puedo ayudar en la investigación- Dijo Judy caminando detrás del jefe, el cual no se molestó en regresarle la mirada, simplemente siguió caminando.

-Hopps, a menos que sepas algo sobre el arma que usaron, o cualquier otra arma de fuego, entonces no hay mucho que puedas hacer aquí, ni siquiera nosotros sabemos qué debemos hacer ahora-

-Tal vez no sepa nada sobre armas, pero entre más policías estén en el caso, más rápido avanzará la investigación, seguramente…-

-Alto ahí- Escuchó Judy; sus orejas se orientaron hacia el origen de la voz. Las cintas policiacas ya estaban en su lugar, impidiendo el paso a los civiles. El animal que quería entrar era Khan.

-No sé si lo notaste pero también soy parte de la estación- Respondió el intimidante lobo; sus brazos se ocultaban detrás de su espalda, y su postura era recta, firme cual columna de piedra.

-No me importa, si el jefe no te quiere dentro, no vas a pasar- Reafirmó Mccuerno. El gigantesco rinoceronte se plantó frente a Khan, a éste no le afectaba en lo más mínimo la estatura, corpulencia o fuerza que pudiese llegar a tener el rinoceronte. Quién sabe, tal vez el diminuto lobo podría ser capaz de someterlo, eso sería algo interesante de ver.

-Te dije que te quedaras en el auto- Dijo bogo acercándose al lugar.

-Me pareció que mi conocimiento podría ser de ayuda- Respondió el lobo cruzando la cinta amarilla por debajo. McCuerno lo miró con asombro, quizá esa cinta lograba contener a los civiles, pero para fines prácticos, era solo eso, una cinta -¡Alto ahí!- Exclamó sujetándolo.

-Si quieres conservar esa mano, te aconsejo que la retires de mí hombro- Mirándolo de reojo; esa pesada y fría mirada, de alguna manera logró intimidar al oficial, aunque no por ello lo dejaría salirse con la suya.

-Déjalo ir McCuerno- Declaró Bogo cruzándose de brazos, no le complacía dejarlo entrar en la escena del crimen, pero si de alguna manera podía ayudar a dar con alguna pista, Bogo estaba dispuesto a soportarlo.

Con disgusto, el rinoceronte lo dejó ir, aunque mantuvo la vista sobre él algunos minutos, el ambiente era tenso, podía sentirse en el aire. Demonios, ahora las bromas de Nick vendrían bien, siempre encontraba la manera de aliviar un poco la situación.

-Más te vale no jugar con nosotros Khan- Dijo Bogo deteniéndose en seco frente a él.

-Esto me afecta a mí tanto como a ti, además dudo mucho que alguno de tus policías de pacotilla sepa algo sobre armas, ¿Estoy en lo correcto?-

Bogo suspiró con fuerza al escuchar ese comentario, no solo odiaba la actitud de ese animal, odiaba cuando tenía razón. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro del cánido, adoraba hacer enfadar al búfalo, aunque nunca descartaba la posibilidad de que algún día, éste desquitase su ira, un golpe en la cara, en el estómago, o incluso dispararle con un dardo tranquilizante.

-Bien, denme 15 minutos y les diré exactamente lo que pasó aquí-

No era algo exactamente relajante, aún tenían un cadáver en medio de la ciudad. Bogo desconocía la identidad del fallecido, pero Judy no, comenzaba a preguntarse si Míster Big estaría al tanto, ella era amiga de la familia ahora, corrección, era parte de la familia, estaba involucrada con la mafia de una manera indirecta, por decirlo de algún modo, aun así, guardaba cierto cariño hacia la familia de roedores.

" _Debería darles la noticia"_

Siempre del lado de la compasión, pero tendría que esperar, esa iba a ser una noche muy larga, aunque algo bueno salió de todo eso, finalmente logró sacar a Nick de su mente.

Hablando de. En las instalaciones de Cliffside, después de una pequeña discusión, un golpe en la nariz y primeros auxilios mediocres, Nick y Wolfgang terminaron con su labor, encerraron a cal y canto a los dos animales que fueron a por Nick, dichos animales aún ni siquiera despertaban; 4 dardos para cada uno, al parecer no podía haber margen de error en ningún aspecto.

-¿Y qué se supone que haremos? ¿Usarme de carnada hasta atrapar a todos?- Preguntó Nick cerrando la puerta de la zona de "Detención"

-Ojala fuera tan fácil- Respondió Wolfy (Sí, es un poco tedioso leer Wolfgang, dejémoslo en Wolfy) sobando su nariz, aunque vendada, no había sido atendida adecuadamente, afortunadamente no estaba rota, Nick no contaba con la fuerza suficiente para hacer eso –Atrapar a estos dos fue la parte fácil, los mantendremos aquí hasta que Bogo envíe un equipo a llevárselos-

-¿A dónde exactamente?-

-Aún trabajamos en eso-

 _ **POV de Nick.**_

 _*Suspiro*_

¿Cómo fue que me envolví en todo esto? Primero fue solo hipotermia, una semana en el hospital y estaría de regreso en la estación, luego esa hiena demente trató de matarme… Todo fue de mal en peor desde ahí, y ahora resulta que hay dios sabe cuántos asesinos ahí fuera tratando de encontrarme… Me pregunto si entregándome ganaría dinero suficiente para dejar de trabajar, hehe, eso sería divertido ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser fingir mi propia muerte?

-Wilde- Ese lobo empieza a ser fastidioso, y tengo que trabajar con él durante todo un mes… Debería estar con Judy en el ZPD, no aquí haciendo el trabajo sucio de Bogo.

-¿Qué pasa Wolfy?-

-En serio, deja de llamarme así-

-No sé de qué hablas Wolfy- He de admitir que esto tiene sus ventajas, podré pasar un tiempo sin tener que soportar los gritos del jefe.

-¡Wolfgang informa!- El sonido fue algo ahogado, como si estuviese dentro de algo, seguramente era el radio de Wolfy, justo cuando creí que no volvería a escuchar esa voz en un largo rato, al menos no está gritando mi nombre.

-Aquí Wolfgang-

No estaba poniendo demasiada atención en lo que estaban hablando, solo podía pensar en cómo haría para salir de todo esto antes de que me costara la vida. Y ahora también empiezo a preguntarme cómo es que terminé enamorado de una coneja, y más importante aún, cómo espero que algo así funcione; a ver, las relaciones interesencia en Zootopia son algo… Liberales, siempre y cuando las especies sean parecidas, un león con un tigre, es común, a fin de cuentas los dos son depredadores y felinos, pero un zorro y un conejo, maldición, algo así no tiene cabida en la mente de nadie, ¿Cómo es que la tuvo en la mía?

-Nick despierta- Escuché la molesta voz otra vez, aunque supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a ella a partir de ahora. Tomé el radio con desgano, definitivamente no quería hablar con Bogo.

* _Suspiro*_

-¿Pasa algo jefe?-

-¿Cómo resultó todo?-

-Bueno, hubo una pelea y Wolfgang terminó con la nariz casi rota, de no ser por mí tal vez no habría respondido el radio- Capté al instante el malhumor de Wolfy, su mirada lo decía todo.

-No te quieras pasar de listo conmigo Wilde. Escucha, a partir de ahora perderán todo contacto con el ZPD, nadie puede saber de ustedes, solo nos comunicaremos una vez por semana, Wolfgang conoce los días y las horas- Al otro lado de la línea Bogo parecía algo tenso, bueno, más de lo normal, al parecer no tenían la situación mejor que nosotros.

-¿Y qué pasa con los dos que trataron de matarme hoy?-

-Un equipo irá por ellos antes del amanecer, para entonces ustedes dos ya deberían haber abandonado el lugar. Pon a Wolfgang en el radio-

-El jefe quiete hablar contigo Wolfy-

Hacía un movimiento extraño con las orejas cada vez que lo llamaba así, empieza a ser divertido fastidiarlo, es casi como Judy, esas enormes y simpáticas orejas suyas… Ojalá estuviera aquí.

 _ **Narración normal**_

-¿No va a decirle nada?- Replicaba Wolfgang en voz baja.

-Los problemas que ustedes dos tengan son solo suyos- Respondió Bogo al otro lado de la línea.

-Vamos, ¿Wolfy? Eso es un fastidio-

-Ahora hay cosas más importantes de las cuales ocuparse, escucha, ya hubo un asesinato en la ciudad-

La sangre de Wolfy se heló por completo, las palabras abandonaron su mente dejándola completamente en blanco, sintió un nudo en la garganta y sintió hasta el último pelo de su cuerpo erizarse. Wolfgang era un lobo con historia, llevaba un buen tiempo trabajando en el ZPD, varios años, y nunca había escuchado algo tal como un asesinato, a lo mucho un accidente de tránsito, heridos en asaltos, pero nunca un asesinato. Sabía que la situación era peligrosa, sabía que era delicada, esperaba no vivir para escuchar sobre el primer asesinato en Zootopia.

-¿Wolfgang?-

El silencio prolongado era algo que Bogo ya esperaba.

-Sí, ¿Quién fue la victima?-

-El equipo forense aún no lo identifica… No quedó mucho del rostro para reconocer-

-¿Qué fue lo que lo mató?-

-Aún no lo sabemos. Wolfgang, dejo esto en sus manos, les deseo la mejor de la suerte a ambos, encontraran su equipo en la casa de seguridad, hasta pronto, cuida bien a Wilde. Bogo fuera-

" _¿Wilde?"_

Las agudas orejas de Judy no pasaron eso por alto, ella no lo pasó por alto. Mal momento para recordar por qué había escuchado ese disparo, por qué había sido la primera en la escena del crimen. Ahora se confirmaban sus sospechas, Bogo sabía dónde estaba Nick.

-Jefe, hay algo que debo preguntarle- Dijo Judy colocándose frente a él.

-¿Qué pasa Hopps?-

-Quiero saber dónde está mi compañero-

-Khan está husmeando en el cuerpo por allá- Respondió apuntando con su dedo, aunque bien sabía a lo que Judy se refería, no podía abrir la boca.

-No me refiero a él, ¿Dónde está Nick?-

-Hopps, este no es momento para…-

-También me hago esa pregunta- De pronto alguien más se sumó a la conversación. Ni Judy ni bogo se dieron cuenta de cuándo Khan llegó hasta ellos, al fin y al cabo ninguno disfrutaba de su presencia, aunque a Judy le venía bien en ese momento.

-No tengo por qué compartir la información de mis oficiales contigo- Respondió el búfalo frunciendo el ceño.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero el informe no miente, fue víctima de un atentado en contra de su vida, un asesino trató de terminar con él ¿Cierto?-

-¿Cómo conseguiste esa información?- Cuestionó Bogo tomando una actitud mucho más firme. Judy aunque algo confundida (Y preocupada) necesitaba saber lo que pasó con Nick.

-Leí los informes de todo lo relacionado al caso. Ahora retomando mi pregunta ¿Dónde está el oficial Wilde?-

-Yo también quiero saberlo- Agregó Judy, esta vez poniéndose del lado de Khan, para Bogo fue como sufrir una pequeña traición, aunque ya esperaba algo así, Judy tenía la mala costumbre de meter sus orejas donde no debía.

-El paradero del oficial Wilde permanecerá en secreto mientras su vida peligre, hay oficiales cuidándolo día y noche, eso es todo lo que tienen que saber-

-Pero jefe…- Judy trató de protestar, pero la pesada mirada del búfalo le cerró los labios.

-Ahora Khan, más vale que no fuera una pérdida de tiempo dejarte examinar el cadáver-

-Para nada Bogo-

-¿Averiguaste algo?- Preguntó Judy.

-El arma usada no fue pequeña, sea quien sea el que esté detrás de esto, tiene recursos, y muchos-

-Habla claro- Ordenó Bogo.

-Un calibre muy pesado, disparado des una distancia más o menos de 30 metros, de una posición elevada, la bala fue retirado del lugar del impacto, al parecer no nos quieren husmeando por ahí-

Aunque jamás lo admitirían, Judy y Bogo estaban asombrados por todo lo que averiguó en tan solo 15 minutos, era bueno, tal vez demasiado bueno. Bogo conocía todos sus antecedentes, o al menos eso creía, Judy por otro lado, nuevamente sentía que no tenía control sobre su nuevo compañero.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- Cuestionó Judy.

-Es mejor que no lo sepan. Dudo mucho que sirva de algo revisar el lugar del disparo, si retiraron la bala, seguramente limpiaron todo antes de irse-

-Alguien de la multitud debió haberse llevado la bala, no es solo uno- Dijo Judy.

-Ciertamente oficial Hopps, me atrevo a pensar que los asesinos ya tienen a sus objetivos-

-Pero la lista fue destruida, ¿Cómo pueden saber a quién atacar?- Cuestionó Judy.

-Nada nos dice que había más de una lista- Respondió Bogo.

-Examinaré la escena un poco más, tal vez nuestro tirador haya cometido un error-Dijo Khan regresando a la ubicación del cadáver.

-Supongo que es mejor que nada- Murmuró Bogo resignándose a dejar a Khan interferir en su investigación –Hopps, es hora de que vayas a casa-

-(Suspiro) Sí señor-

No es como si quisiera hacerlo, pero Bogo tenía razón, no había sentido en que se quedase ahí, no tenía los mismos conocimientos que Khan, ni siquiera había sido capaz de ver a quien disparó el arma, solamente logró escucharlo. Judy se sentía completamente inútil en ese momento, odiaba esa sensación, odiaba cuando la situación la superaba, normalmente, en esas situaciones, Nick siempre estaba con ella y ambos salían adelante, pero ahora faltaba la mitad del rompecabezas, ahora era solo una tierna y pequeña conejita.

Judy caminaba por la acera, no deprimida, no preocupada sino confundida, confundida por sus sentimientos, confundida por el caso, confundida la manera en la que debía asumir todo. Había caminado por varios minutos, ya no estaba cerca de la escena del crimen, ya no escuchaba las sirenas, el color azul y rojo ya no estaba a la vista, ya no había alboroto por parte de los civiles curiosos tratando de ver lo que había ocurrido. En el lugar en el que estaba todo era normal, uno que otro mamífero caminando por la calle, ya fuera rumbo a sus casa o a algún trabajo nocturno, por un momento parecía la Zootopia que por tantos años ella ansió conocer, por un momento la ciudad parecía inocente otra vez. Las orejas de Judy ahora estaban al tope, estaba alerta, aguardaba cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal, cualquier sonido anormal; dio resultado, escuchó algo, por un momento se sorprendió, tal vez aun afectada por el shock de minutos atrás, no se dio cuenta de que el extraño sonido que rompía con la calma era su propio teléfono. Finalmente regresó a la realidad, tomó el aparato con sus dos manos, era un poco grande incluso para ella, lo miró por algunos segundos, el número no era conocido ¿Sería peligroso? Era algo factible a juzgar cómo estaban las cosas. Contrario a sus sentido común, Judy suspiró y contestó, no era una video llamada, sería imposible ver quién estaba al otro lado de la línea, finalmente Judy habló.

-¿Hola?-

-Hola Zanahorias-

* * *

 **Bueno, eso fue todo por este pequeño capítulo, espero les haya gustado, entretenido, o al menos les haya dado algo qué hacer, ya saben que adoro escribir para ustedes y también adoro leer sus comentarios, solo 5 minutos de su tiempo :D un pequeño comentario se los agradecería mucho, así sabré si les gustó, les encantó... O si a alguien se le ocurre un mejor nombre para el fic, prometo agradecer a quien me de la mejor idea hehe. Bueno eso sería todo, nos vemos en mi otro fic.**

 **Paz.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heya (Bostezo) Muero de sueño, pero hoy era día de actualización, así que espero estén de humor para leer el capítulo nuevo. Es todo mi repertorio por ahora, muero de sueño**

* * *

-¿Nick?- Sosteniendo el celular a lado de su cabeza con las orejas hacia abajo para lograr escuchar y ambas manos sujetando el aparato, sus esponjosas manos temblaban por la emoción, en verdad estaba hablando con él, sentía como si hubiesen pasado años desde la última vez que lo vio, siendo que solo habían sido algunas horas, para Judy había sido una vida entera de espera. Aguardó por una respuesta, una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla permanecía en su rostro, ansiaba escucharlo bromear, que inventase alguna excusa por su ausencia, decirle que la amaba una vez más, eso es lo que quería, eso es lo que no tendría.

-¿Nick?- Ésta vez la emoción fue menor, aunque seguía presente. Había pasado un tiempo considerable y sin embargo, no había respuesta por parte del zorro, pero lograba escuchar su respiración, ¿Había algo malo? Nick casi nunca paraba de hablar, sobre todo en presencia de Judy, ¿Por qué tan callado ahora?

-¿Nick?- Una vez más, ahora se sentía algo asustada, tomando en cuenta todos los sucesos hasta el momento, la idea de que hubiesen secuestrado a Nick pasó por su mente, temía que algún cómplice de la hiena hubiera ido por él, y la llamada era una trampa, ¿Por qué usar un número desconocido? ¿Por qué no usa su propio celular?, habían pasado solo segundos, y sin embargo Judy ya estaba aterrada, tragó un bulto y una vez más se preparó para hablar; sus labios temblaban, su voz se cortaba, temía escuchar otra voz que no fuese la de su amigo, y entonces.

-¿Sigues ahí Hopps?- Al otro lado de la línea finalmente Nick respondió.

-¡Sí!- Exclamó aliviada –Nick ¿Dónde estás? Hay mucho que…-

-Escucha Judy, no tengo mucho tiempo… Y la verdad ni siquiera sé qué decirte…-

-¿Pasó algo?- Preguntó preocupada.

-No, pero puede que no volvamos a hablar en mucho tiempo- Respondió con pesar, para Judy fue fácil notarlo, conocía bien a su amigo.

-¿De qué hablas? Nick tengo cosas qué decirte, cosas importantes-

-Bueno, trata de decírmelas ahora- Dijo el zorro tratando de sonar alegre, incluso embozó una sonrisa, la cual Judy obviamente no pudo ver.

-No, tiene que ser en persona, solo dime dónde estás e iré a verte- Sugirió con una sonrisa, en verdad no le importaba lo que Bogo dijo, además, si la vida de Nick aún corría peligro, no haría ningún mal tener un policía extra viendo por su seguridad.

-Ojalá pudiera Judy (Suspiro) Me dio gusto hablar contigo, tal vez nos veamos luego- Parecía estarse despidiendo, no como un "Hasta luego" Era como si fuese a morir o algo parecido.

-¿Qué? No, Nick espera-

-Wilde- Alcanzó a escuchar una voz al fondo.

-Zanahorias tengo que irme-

-Wilde dónde estás- Ahí estaba esa voz otra vez, lo peor de todo, la voz no era desconocida para ella, era Wolfgang, ¿Qué hacía con Nick? Seguramente era uno de los policías encargados de cuidarlo ¿Cierto?-

-Adiós Judy-

-Nick espera-

La llamada se cortó, al otro lado de la línea ahora había solo silencio. Judy suspiró y apartó el celular de su cabeza, lo miró por algunos segundos, deseando ver el rostro del zorro en la pantalla, no en una fotografía, quería hablar con él, quería verlo, quería sentirlo, tocar ese suave pelaje suyo, poder abrazarlo y decirle cuánto lo extraño, Hehe, eso era gracioso, apenas había pasado un día, solo eso era suficiente para añorar su compañía.

El tiempo volvía a correr para Judy, la ciudad a su alrededor seguía moviéndose, los autos en las calles, las luces alumbrando el cielo nocturno, negando el dominio a la oscuridad, había tanta luz, pero no era suficiente para la coneja, simplemente no lo era. Judy alzó la mirada, aún faltaba camino para llegar a casa, siguió adelante, ahora sí se sentía acabada, en verdad parecía que no lo volvería a ver por mucho tiempo, pero la actitud de Nick parecía indicar que no lo vería nunca, debía dejar de pensar en ello, debía concentrarse, hace tan solo una hora se había dado un asesinato en Zootopia, eso era lo importante, debía mantener su mente en ello, aunque eso implicase olvidarse de Nick hasta que todo terminara. Como si en verdad fuera capaz de hacer eso.

Escuchó los pasos de alguien acercándose por los pasillos, sus orejas se habían alzado por completo, tratando de calcular con exactitud cuánto tiempo tenía antes de que lo sorprendieran.

-Adiós Judy- Tocó la pantalla del teléfono que estaba sosteniendo, la llamada terminó e inmediatamente arrojó el aparato lejos de él, no lloraría la pérdida, puesto que no le pertenecía, era propiedad de uno de los asesinos a sueldo que recién trataron de matarlo, había tenido un buen uso, logró escuchar la voz de Judy una vez más antes de que esta pesadilla iniciase. Por su mente la misma interrogante se repetía una y otra vez ¿Volvería a verla? Parte de él sentía que no, sentía que algo saldría mal en esta misión; había dios sabe cuántos animales dispuestos a matarlo, todo por dinero, tenía suerte de que no supieran que él era el blanco, pero todo podía pasar, algún paso en falso, una mala jugada por parte de él o su compañero, lo de esa noche tal vez había sido suerte, y una muy grande, que tal si el oso no hubiese hablado tanto, que tal si al entrar hubiese simplemente disparado, no habría llamado a Judy, esta ni siquiera se hubiese enterado de su muerte, lo único seguro en este trabajo era el peligro y a cierto punto la muerte.

-¡Wilde!-

-Aquí estoy Wolfy- Respondió sonriente al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia el lobo.

-¿Con quién estabas hablando?-

-Con nadie-

-Nick, olvidas que soy un lobo, te escuché hablando con alguien- Wolfgang se cruzó de brazos, tratando de adoptar una posición más intimidante, para su mala suerte, Nick no se dejaba intimidar ni siquiera por animales más grandes que él.

-Vamos, ni siquiera sé dónde escondiste mi celular, ¿Con quién iba a estar hablando?- Era un buen argumento.

-Bien, date prisa, el equipo llegó, nosotros tenemos que irnos ya-

-Claro-

Wolfgang fue el primero en dirigirse hacia la salida, Nick iba detrás de él, aunque no sin mirar una última vez hacia atrás, hacia el lugar donde había arrojado el teléfono, pensando en todo lo que pudo haber dicho, tuvo tiempo de sobra, el suficiente para mantenerse callado en cuanto Judy dijo su nombre por primera vez.

* _Suspiro*_

¿Cuánto más iba a durar esto? A este punto, era más que obvio que un mes no sería suficiente para resolverlo.

-Si logro salir de esta con vida juro que me conseguiré otro empleo- Murmuró antes de salir por la puerta principal, podía ver las luces rojo y azul en el exterior, un poco indiscreto para una operación presuntamente encubierta, a veces era imposible entender a Bogo.

Tanto Judy como Nick se sentían completamente acabados, y el estrés mental que este caso estaba conllevando seguramente iba a hundirlos aún más. Por un lado, Judy debía resolver cómo es que los asesinos a sueldo dieron con una de las víctimas de la lista si esta ya había sido destruida junto con su oficina ¿Habría más de una? Era una posibilidad, también estaba la teoría de que alguien del ZPD fuese cómplice del atentado ¿Khan? De todos los posibles sospechosos él era el número uno, recién llegado y desconocido para todo el mundo, ahora más que nunca la coneja debía vigilar los movimientos de ese lobo, eso es lo que debía hacer, y sin embargo, allí estaba, yendo de regreso a casa mientras que Khan se quedó a juguetear en la escena del crimen, grandioso.

Por otro lado estaba el asunto de Nick, ¿Lo seguirían usando de carnada hasta dar con todos los asesinos? A como estaban las cosas, no dudaba que Bogo le jugase una mala broma, o de pronto recibir un dardo tranquilizador por la espalda por parte de Wolfgang, una vez más sentía que no podía confiar en nadie, en nadie más que en Judy, por desgracia, ella no estaba para ayudarlo esta vez, por eso todo era peor, no tenía a nadie, aún a pesar de estar con otros policías, se sentía solo, lo único que faltaba era que de la nada alguien le pusiera un bozal.

-Wilde, hora de irnos- Apartados de todos los oficiales que recién llegaron, Wolfgang abrió la puerta de su auto, el mismo en el que había sedado a Nick horas atrás, ésta ya no sabía si debía subir o salir corriendo mientras aún tenía tiempo.

-Descuida, no voy a atacarte esta vez- Agregó el lobo con la intención de animar al zorro a entrar de una vez.

Nick suspiró y decidió entrar, de todos modos había demasiados oficiales como para salir huyendo, lo atraparían con facilidad.

-Más te vale que no haya más sorpresas Wolfgang o te juro que destrozaré tu auto- Aseguró Nick a la par que cerraba la puerta.

-Oye tranquilo viejo, no te haré nada, ahora solo vamos a la casa de seguridad, ha sido un día largo, es hora de descansar-

-Sí, hora de descansar-

No para todos.

El día oficialmente había terminado para Judy y para Nick, pero la noche aún era joven, y a cierto lobo aun le quedaban algunas horas para aullarle a la luna. Khan seguí revisando la escena del crimen, había terminado ya de revisar el cadáver, no había mucho que pudiese sacar de ahí. Estaba estático, dejaba que el resto de los oficiales presentes hicieran su trabajo en paz. Los brazos detrás de la espalda, la espalda recta y una postura firme, mirando todo a su alrededor, su mirada dura y fría como el hielo que cubría toda Tundratown evitaba que el resto de los animales se la acercasen, era aterrador verlo parado tan cerca de donde hacía unas horas se llevó a cabo un crimen tan atroz, entonces elevó la mirada, no había estado perdiendo el tiempo, después de analizar el daño causado en la victima y de haber revisado la zona de impacto, logró ubicar el lugar del disparo, ahora se dirigía hacia allá; discretamente caminó entre los oficiales, ninguno le daba importancia, todos lo ignoraban, así que era fácil colarse fuera del lugar, aunque no todos lo pasaron por alto. Bogo no le había quitado el ojo de encima desde que se fue Judy, ahora que la coneja no estaba para vigilarlo, la responsabilizada recaía sobre él.

" _¿Qué estás tramando?"_

Bogo lo siguió, tomando una distancia considerable, conocía al lobo, si se acercaba demasiado Khan podría escucharlo, o incluso olerlo. Solo debía esperar a lo lejos y ver a donde se dirigía.

Khan llegó a una bodega, se detuvo frente a la puerta y miró hacia arriba, parecía ser el lugar correcto, el edificio contaba con dos pisos, altura suficiente para tener vista hacia la calle, altura suficiente para realizar un disparo. Sin molestarse en asegurarse de estar solo, rápidamente forzó la cerradura de la puerta y entró, el lugar estaba vacío por dentro, aunque no se molestó en revisarlo por completo, lo importante estaba arriba.

Una puerta oxidada aguardaba al final de las escaleras, la abrió y entonces sintió el golpe del viento en su pelaje, estaba en el techo; miró ten todas direcciones, hasta que encontró algo que no buscaba, se acercó al borde y encontró una maleta, estaba cerrada a cal y canto y contaba con un candado que se abría por una clave de 4 dígitos, ni siquiera él podía llegar más lejos que eso.

* _Suspiro*_

Metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó su teléfono, tocó varias veces la pantalla y puso el aparato frente a él.

-Khan- La video llamada se estableció.

-Kala-

-Escuché sobre el asesinato- La jaguar al otro lado de la pantalla no se veía perturbada al hablar de ello, era más que claro que para ellos, eso era algo de todos los días.

-Me sorprende que no llamaras antes-

-He estado ocupada, ¿Cuál es tu estado?-

-Recuperé la bala de la zona de impacto y encontré una maleta en la zona de disparo, dudo mucho que la hayan dejado aquí por error- Explicó el lobo desviando la mirada hacia la maleta.

-Toma las precauciones necesarias y hazte con esa maleta, perdimos una lista, no podemos perder otra-

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de que es otra lista?-

-Acaban de asesinar a uno de los animales que habían en el archivo que me enviaste, no puede ser coincidencia, asegura la maleta Khan-

-Sí señora-

Colgó.

-Dijiste que no había nada en la zona de impacto- Una voz casi tan gruesa como la de él se manifestó detrás.

-Tal vez mentí-

-¿A qué estás jugando Khan?- Bogo estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

-No esto interfiriendo con tu investigación-

-¡Estás ocultando información vital para el caso!- Exclamó Bogo plantándose frente al lobo.

-A menos que sepas sobre balística ésta bala no le servirá de nada a ninguno de tus oficiales- Respondió Khan mostrando la bala que había encontrado.

-No voy a permitir que andes por mi ciudad sin seguir mis reglas-

-Yo no soy tu enemigo Bogo-

-Y tampoco mi aliado… ¿Qué es ese ruido?-

Habían estado tan inmersos en su discusión que ignoraron por completo el sonido que la maleta empezó a hacer. Al dirigir su atención hacia ella vieron cómo titilaba una pequeña luz roja, según la experiencia de Khan, eso solo podía significar una sola cosa.

-¡Corre!- Exclamó el lobo. Ambos trataron de alejarse lo más que pudieron, y entonces un estruendo alertó a toda la ciudad, los oficiales en la escena del crimen rápidamente dirigieron su atención hacia el ahora humeante techo de la bodega, los radios empezaron a sonar, las calles se comenzaron a llenar ¿Qué estaba pasando con Zootopia? Finalmente se estaba viniendo abajo.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado, entretenido o al menos les haya dado algo qué hacer, como siempre es un gusto escribir para ustedes, y también es un gusto leer sus comentarios, asegurense de dejar uno al salir, así sabré si les gusto, les encantó... O si ya no quieren que continue con este fic, bueno eso es todo, hasta el proximo capítulo.**

 **Paz.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Heya. Bueno, no tengo ningún sentimiento de culpa por el retraso y eso se debe a que escribí la primera parte de un One-shot (Son dos partes así que sería Two-shot) y fue un poco larga y a varios les gusto, pero claro no puedo dejar de lado mis otros fics y eso implica a todos ellos, así que puede que para quienes lean mi otro fic de Zootopia "Algo más que una esperanza" Puede que la actualización tarde ya que voy a revivir un viejo fic que hace mucho que no actualizo, dejaré el orden.**_

 _ **-Este fic: Listo**_

 _ **-Fic antiguo que no he actualizado en mucho tiempo: Pendiente**_

 _ **-Algo más que una esperanza: Pendiente**_

 _ **-Zootopia: Noches lluviosas: Pendiente**_

 _ **Y bueno eso sería todo.**_

 _ **Cipher X, si lees esto, bueno, las amenazas de muerte y las peticiones, sí debo actualizar ese fic. Paz**_

* * *

El humo se disipaba, el olor a pelo quemado impregnaba el ambiente reemplazando el oxígeno. Pequeños trozos de escombro chocaban contra el suelo a medida que la estructura colapsaba, lo hacía de manera lenta, pedazo a pedazo, viga a viga, roca a roca. La gran nube de humo resultante de la explosión, aunque menos densa, aún no dejaba ver con claridad nada en la zona del suceso. A los alrededores, tanto civiles como policías trataban de ver más allá de lo que el humo les permitía, la conmoción se hacía presente mediante gritos, y palabras al azar, aunque bien acompañada por tensión, había temor, poco faltaba para que el pánico se apoderase de todos y cada uno de los animales de presentes, sin importar si se trataba de pequeñas presas o temibles y gigantescos depredadores, de manera extraña, parecía ser que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo en una cosa, no dar a saber el miedo que sentían; aunque se veían alterados, no mostraban nada más allá, de alguna manera sabían que una palabra fuera de lugar podría ser la mecha para encender el barril de pólvora, y era uno muy grande.

Del otro lado de la cortina de humo, cubierto a penas por algunos trozos de escombro, tosiendo, tratando de respirar entre todo el polvo y el humo, con mechones de pelo quemados, alguna que otra herida, con el uniforme que recién había obtenido rasgado. Khan se arrastraba, tratando de reubicarse en la realidad, tratando de reenfocar su vista, aunque tal vez lo había logrado ya, pero la densa nube gris a su alrededor no le permitía ver nada. Tosía, su respiración era ahogada y podía sentir dolor en varias partes de su cuerpo, daba igual realmente, no le daba importancia, aun viendo la sangre en su pelaje, para él solo había una cosa que realmente importaba. El imponente lobo gris se puso en pie, trató de ubicarse, reconstruyó en su mente el lugar en el que estaban antes de la explosión, no le costó mucho trabajo, no tardó en recordar exactamente donde debía estar la maleta que había encontrado; caminó hasta el lugar, parte de él estaba seguro que no encontraría nada, pero quería mantenerse optimista. Restaban solo un par de pasos para llegar donde la maleta se encontraba minutos atrás, pero Khan ya no seguía avanzando, la nube de escombro se había disipado lo suficiente para permitirle ver más allá de su nariz, no solo había desaparecido la maleta, se había llevado parte de la estructura.

-Maldición- Murmuró entre dientes, se arrodilló para mirar hacia abajo, no había sangre, no parecía haber nadie atrapado entre los escombros –Sin daño colateral importante- Dijo para sí mismo, examinando todo lo que pasó.

" _El que está detrás de todo esto sabía que alguien como yo vendría, Wilde…"_

Antes de poder pensar en qué hacer ahora, alguien lo tomó fuertemente del cuello y lo estrelló contra el suelo.

-Pero qué…- Dijo con la voz ahogada.

-Buen intento- Respondió bogo; de igual manera, había algunas heridas por su cuerpo, para un búfalo no eran nada más que pequeños rasguños, lo que más le dolía a Bogo en ese momento era su orgullo, y claro, que su uniforme se había arruinado.

-¿En serio piensas que yo hice esto?- Cuestionó Khan sujetando el brazo de Bogo con ambas manos.

-Casualmente, eras el único capaz de deducir desde donde atacaron y aquí estás-

-¿Y por qué me molestaría en volarme a mí mismo con todo esto?-

Bogo sabía bien que carecía de sentido culpar a Khan de lo que pasó, pero en verdad quería un buen motivo para arrestarlo o como mínimo darle una paliza.

-Estamos perdiendo tiempo importante y a este paso, el pánico va a apoderarse de toda la ciudad, ya hubo un asesinato y una explosión en la misma noche ¿Quieres que llegue a más?- Exclamó Khan empezando poner fuerza en su agarre.

-Lo que quiero es que te vayas de mi ciudad- Respondió Bogo soltándolo finalmente.

-Me iré, en cuanto mi trabajo termine aquí-

-Entonces apresúrate a hacerlo y lárgate-

-Con gusto lo haría, si me dieras toda la información que necesito, empezando, ¿Dónde está el oficial Nicholas P. Wilde?-

Aunque cerca, Nick no estaba en la ciudad, pero podía tener una agradable vista de ella desde lo lejos, imaginando qué estaba pasando allá, seguramente los animales nocturnos ya habían ocupado las calles, la mayoría de sus amigos en el ZPD habían terminado su turno, incluyendo a Judy, siendo honesto consigo mismo, le daba igual todos los demás, solo existía ella, podría decirse que no necesitaba nada más. Nick estaba recargado sobre el marco de una ventana, con el viento hondeando su pelaje, una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, inhalaba y exhalaba sin apartar su vista de la ciudad, con todo lo que él estaba haciendo, la manera en la que estaba arriesgando su vida, mantendría a salvo todo lo que veía, mantendría a salvo a Judy, no tenía ni la menor idea de que su trabajo estaba siendo el más fácil del caso, Judy por otro lado, aunque se lo negaba a sí misma, aunque quería convencerse de que era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar todo, empezaba a sentir que no lo lograría, a sentirse indefensa frente a todo lo que estaba pasando; no estaban buscando a un ladrón, a un falsificador, estaban en contra de muchos animales, todos armados y peligrosos, algo sin precedente alguno para ella. En sus primeros años en el ZPD nunca, absolutamente nunca había visto o sabido de un asesinato, alguna que otra desaparición, pero se resolvían y los animales regresaban a casa, aquí no, en cuanto alguien era atacado, todo terminaba y no había nada qué hacer.

Judy recién había llegado a casa, dejó sus llaves a lado de la puerta, fue directamente al pequeño escritorio, se recargó con la cabeza inclinada hacia el techo y suspiró, fue un día duro, no solo para ella sino para toda la ciudad, y algo en su interior le decía que estaba por ponerse peor ¿Quiénes eran los que estaban detrás de todo eso? ¿Y por qué lo hacían? Habían pasado dos años desde Bellwether, ¿Por qué molestarse en hacer algo sobre los aulladores ahora? Ya nadie hablaba de eso, ya nadie le daba importancia, Judy empezaba a preguntarse si en verdad esa era la causa, o tal vez era algo más, sea como fuere, no era momento de romperse la cabeza intentando resolverlo esa noche, ni siquiera tenía algo con qué empezar, la lista había sido destruida, era como volver al punto de partida, por el momento, solo le quedaba esperar.

-Nick- Murmuró viendo su teléfono, de alguna manera esperaba que su tono sonase en el aparato, quería ver su cara una vez más, sentía que al hacerlo encontraría algún tipo de motivación para seguir adelante. Aguardó, observando la pantalla negra del aparato, pero no hubo nada, no hubo vibración, no hubo sonido, la pantalla ni siquiera se encendió.

* _Suspiro*_

-¿Qué estás haciendo Nick?-

-¿Qué estás haciendo Judy?-

Aun apostado en la ventana, aun pensando en ella y también empezando a preguntarse en donde rayos estaba, Wolfgang había conducido, y esta vez Nick no estaba inconsciente, pero había estado divagando todo el camino, la única imagen clara del pequeño viaje, era una suerte de edificio departamental, completamente abandonado, aunque bien cuidado.

-¿Y Bogo salió vivo?- Las orejas de Nick finalmente captaron un sonido que no fuera el de los árboles siendo hondeados por el viento. Sus orejas se orientaron hacia la puerta a lado de él –Bien, si ya está gritándote supongo que está bien, ¿Hubo bajas?-

" _¿De qué está hablando este sujeto?"_ Se preguntó Nick empezando a alejarse de la ventana, acercándose lenta y discretamente hacia la puerta abierta hasta haberse recargado a lado de la misma, ocultándose del campo visual del lobo, quien casualmente dirigió su atención hacia la puerta.

-No, no sabe nada, y no puede saber que Hopps estaba ahí-

" _¿Judy?"_

-Escucha, Bogo dejo muy en claro que Wilde no puede saber nada sobre Judy hasta que todo esto termine, de lo contrario, podrían complicar todavía más las cosas. La lealtad de Nick pende de un hilo, no lo culpo, lo que estamos haciendo aquí es una locura y estoy casi seguro de que tarde o temprano vamos a cometer un error, debo irme-

-Hola- Dijo Nick apareciendo en la puerta.

-¡Wilde!-

-¿Por qué tan asustado? Tú me diste la llave del lugar- bromeo caminando dentro de la habitación hasta sentarse en el sofá –Creí escucharte hablando, ¿Hay alguien más aquí?-

-Nadie, hablaba por radio-

-¿Noticias nuevas de la ciudad?- Preguntó Nick inclinando la cabeza.

-Nada que valga la pena, todo está calmado por allá-

-Bueno, no es como si todo estuviese más animado por aquí-

-Será mejor que descansemos por hoy, ha sido una noche muy larga-

Y aún le faltaba mucho para terminar.

-Quiero patrullas vigilando la ciudad toda la noche- Eran las ordenes de Bogo al entrar en el ZPD, había reemplazado su uniforme, y sus heridas apenas y significaban algo para él mismo. En el ZPD, varios animales cuyos turnos habían terminado iban y venían de un lado al otro, todos tenían trabajo que hacer, bogo debía mantener la ciudad bien vigilada lo más que fuera posible, debía impedir a toda cosa que incidentes como los dos ocurridos recientemente no se repitieran; él confiaba plenamente en sus oficiales, más que eso, debía hacerlo, si su confianza llegaba a flaquear o decaer, sería un golpe significativo para todo y todos en la estación. Podían resolver esto, estaba seguro de ello.

-Bogo esto no servirá de nada- Decía Khan plantándose a frente al búfalo.

-Apártate de mi camino-

-¿A caso crees que con luces azules y rojas vas a asustarlos? ¿Crees que podrás frenarlos con dardos? Tú mismo lo viste, estos sujetos están preparados para animales como yo, tú y tus oficiales no son nada frente a ellos- Afirmó con una mirada profunda, no estaba preocupado, no había muestra alguna de miedo en su mirar, sin embargo estaba inconforme, no por Bogo, no por la "Incompetencia" del ZPD; había algo, algo que se escapaba de su comprensión, y eso lo desesperaba.

-Escucha, hasta que no vea a todos y a cada uno de mis oficiales abatidos no voy a cambiar nuestra manera de llevar acabo nuestro trabajo, si llegamos a perder el control de la ciudad, entonces, y solo entonces consideraré escucharte, hasta entonces, no quiero verte en mi estación ¡Largo!- Gritó furioso, Khan por otro lado, mantuvo su postura.

-Éste no era el trato Bogo- Dijo el lobo mientras lo veía alejarse.

-El trato se acabó-

-Bien, eso facilita mi trabajo-

Ahora Khan había abandonado el edificio, poco después de eso, Bogo empezó a arrepentirse de lo que había hecho, no necesitaba a Khan, pero acababa de darle luz verde para deambular por la ciudad sin nadie que lo vigilase.

-Garraza, emite un comunicado para todos los oficiales-

-A la orden señor-

-Cualquiera que vea a Khan debe arrestarlo y traerlo aquí inmediatamente-

Patrullas por las calles, confusión en todos los animales, algunas sintiendo miedo, era curioso, en una noche, se había causado casi tanto daño a Zootopia como lo había hecho Bellwether, ésta vez Bogo no iría a casa, al igual que varios de los oficiales del ZPD.

Por otro lado, Judy fue de los pocos o tal vez la única que tendría algo de descanso esa noche, se había dado una ducha, había comido algo y se despojó de su uniforme para dar por terminado ese día. Estaba por apagar la luz, pero algo llamó su atención, parado sobre el escritorio a lado de la cama, el marco con la foto, Nick y ella; Judy la tomó, se sentó en la cama y la miró por algunos minutos, sonreía recordando todo lo que habían hecho, incluyendo los malos momentos, no todo era alegría eso era seguro, pero lograban sobrellevarlo, eso los hacía tan buenos amigos, podría decirse que no necesitaban nada más que el uno al otro.

Nick pensaba igual. Las luces estaban apagadas, Wolfgang dormido y Nick, empacando lo poco que llevaba consigo; una mochila a su espalda, su arma tranquilizadora dentro junto con otras cosas, vestido con la ropa que llevaba al salir del hospital, sumando la chaqueta del lobo, era suficientemente grande como para cubrir su rostro y la mayor parte de su cuerpo, Nick no sabía con exactitud qué estaba pasando, pero ahora sabía que había animales buscándolo, debía mantener la cabeza baja si quería seguir con vida, si quería ver a Judy otra vez, y era justamente lo que tenía en mente.

El cielo nocturno estaba de su lado, solo tenía que salir y el resto sería pan comido, tenía visión nocturna, un oído y olfatos perfectos, podría regresar a la ciudad sin problema alguno pero…

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-

Estaba a escasos centímetros de la puerta, cómo pudo haber metido la pata de esa manera, a decir verdad parecía incluso algo cómico, aunque no lo libraba de sentirse como un idiota; Nick se dio la vuelta, ahí estaba Wolfgang, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada no muy amigable.

-¿Wilde?-

-No voy a seguir siendo parte de esta locura hasta que descubra qué diablos pasa en la ciudad, y hasta que vea a Judy otra vez-

-Escucha Nick, nada pasa en la ciudad, tú y yo debemos asegurarnos de que eso siga así-

-Deja de hacerte el inocente, te escuché, ¿Bogo salió vivo? Eso no me suena a tranquilidad en la ciudad-

-(Suspiro) No voy a discutir contigo, regresa a tu cuarto o te sedaré otra vez-

-¿Y cómo lo harás sin tu arma?- Cuestionó alzándola, apuntando hacia Wolfy con la filosa punta del dardo.

-Pero cómo…-

-Tienes el sueño muy pesado, me sorprende que me hayas escuchado hasta ahora- Respondió embozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Nick, no hagas una estupidez-

-No es nada personal- Presionó el gatillo y el dardo salió disparado directo al brazo del lobo.

-Eres un…- Antes de poder terminar, Wolfgang golpeó el suelo con la cabeza, Nick lo miró complacido, sí, la venganza sabía bien, pero ahora no había tiempo para deleitarse con ello, tenía que regresar a la ciudad, de preferencia antes de que el sol saliera nuevamente.

-Dulces sueños Wolfy- Dijo al mismo tiempo que metía el arma del lobo a la mochila, tenía dos de esas ahora, definitivamente iba a ser fácil regresar.

Abrió la puerta, se aseguró de que ningún otro policía estuviese por ahí, la única ventaja de ese trabajo, no tenía a Bogo hostigándolo, de hecho no tenía a nadie más que al lobo inconsciente de adentro, al cual pronto dejaría. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y vio por última vez la ciudad en el horizonte.

-ya voy de regreso Zanahorias-

* * *

 _ **Bueno eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado, entretenido o al menos les haya dado algo qué hacer. (Seré sincero me sorprende que haya gente leyendo esto) Pero se agradece, así que dejen un comentario, solo uno, no cuesta nada de nada, así sabré si les gusto, les encantó... O si como ya dije, alguien sigue leyendo esto.**_

 _ **Bueno eso es todo**_

 _ **Paz.**_

 _ **PD: Sigo buscando un nuevo nombre para el fic, a alguien se le ocurre algo? c:**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Heya. Lamento la desilusión pero esto no es una actualización. Es un anuncio que puede que no les vaya a gustar o tal vez les guste mucho, sea como fuere, me asegurarse de cerrar con candado mi casa hehe. Bueno, a lo que venia, voy a borrar este fic... Pero volverá, breve explicación, cuando comencé este fic, bueno, mi manera de escritura era horrible y además era nuevo en el fandom, veo que a varios les gusta esta historia así que tengo la intención de continuarla, pero quiero mejorarla desde el comienzo así que la voy a eliminar y le daré un nuevo comienzo, la re-subire con mejor redaccion , un poco mas de desarrollo en la historia, otro título que es lo que mas me ha estado dando vueltas a la cabeza, dejare este mensaje durante una semana para que todos puedan verlo y luego borraré el fic y lo resubire, los capítulos tendrán la misma trama solo mejor hecha y pues bueno eso es todo, espero no se molesten_**


End file.
